Pretty in Pink
by nenaGDleone
Summary: Counjunto de historias Minatoxkushina desde el comienzo de su relacion, el primer beso etc,hasta Naruto   Cap1 First Kiss up  pesimo summary
1. Chapter 1

Este es un nuevo fic la primera historia es en 2 partes aqui dejo la pprimera

* * *

><p>First Kiss Part 1<p>

Una pequeña niña pelirroja no podía parar de dar vueltas por toda la habitación ¿Qué iba a hacer? sé preguntaba, el viernes su vida podría terminar a sus escasos 11 años, bueno solo era una posibilidad pero aun así se sentía nerviosa y asustada porque no todos los días te dicen que te van a meter un monstro en el cuerpo; Kushuina sabía que ese día tenía que llegar tarde o temprano, con ese propósito había venido a la aldea de Konoha ya lo había aceptado, pero ella esperaba que sucediera _más tarde _cuando tuviera suficientes recuerdos de una grandiosa, vida tal vez no larga, pero si grandiosa. Al introducir el jinchuriki en su cuerpo se estaba jugando su vida de promedio y lo sabía perfectamente pero en caso de perder quería por lo menos llevarse recuerdos con ella pero no.

Los lunes nunca han sido el día favorito de Kushina ni para ningún otro niño y justamente ese día, Lunes, la anterior portadora del Kyubi había muerto; le habían informado del suceso muy temprano en la mañana y también le habían sugerido que se prepara para tomar su lugar ¿pero que esperaban de ella? Era solo una niña aun así sabía que tenía como máximo hasta el viernes para estar lista, porque los preparativos legaban a tomar unos días para llevar a cabo la transferencia, en especial con un chacra tan especial como el del Kyubi. Una semana; es lo que tenia para disfrutar de su corta e infante vida, no tenía idea de por dónde empezar lo único que podía hacer era imaginarse todo lo que no sería capaz de hacer si las cosas no salían bien, no podría llegar a ser siquiera un chunnin, jamás se casaría o tendría hijos, nunca podría ver el mar o construir un muñeco de nieve, jamás tendría una mascota, tampoco podría jugar muchas bromas ya planeadas, ni siquiera un primer beso; fue entonces que un idea cruzo por su mente, tal vez era muy joven para hacer la mayoría de esas cosa pero un primer beso, eso si podía conseguirlo antes del Viernes además ya tenía a alguien con quien quería compartir ese momento, hasta ese momento nunca se había planteado siquiera la idea de hacerlo pero ahora no tenía nada que perder, podría ser su última oportunidad y no quería desaprovecharla, además estaba sacrificando su vida por la aldea lo menos que se merecía era la oportunidad de un único beso con "él" ¿no?

En un lugar de la aldea de Konoha se encontraba un pequeño niño rubio practicando mientras su sensei descansaba en las ramas de un árbol ç

- jiraya- sensei ¿no piensa bajar? Tenemos que entrenar – reprochaba el pequeño Minato Namikaze

- tranquilo Minato, disfruta de la vida no seas tan serio eres solo un niño-dijo tranquilo el viejo senin

- si, pero..- Minato no pudo continuar porque de pronto algo cayó sobre él, algo rojo.

- Mina- chan bésame- ordeno la pelirroja mientras se encontraba sentada en el estomago del muchacho y lo jalaba por el cuello dejando sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro. Por otro lado el pequeño genio tras entender la situación en la que se encontraba solo pudo sonrojarse extremadamente mientras intentaba zafarse de la niña que quería juntar sus labios con los suyos

- ¿pero qué te pasa Kushina? Quitate de encima sabes que ese tipo de bromas no me gusta- se quejaba aun rojo el niño mientras se removía como gusano debajo de la pelirroja

- ¡no estoy bromeando ahora quédate quieto para que te bese! – grito fastidiada Kushina mientras trataba de besar a Minato

Por otro lado desde el árbol Jiraya miraba la escena divertido hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y estallo en carcajadas provocando que cayera del árbol mientras se revolcaba de risa; el estrepitoso ruido distrajo a los niños que voltearon para encontrar el origen cesando sus movimientos quedando en una posición muy graciosa

- jajajajaja Dios Minato jaajajajaja.,. tienes que reconocerlo jajajaja de todas las confesiones de tus fans locas esta ha sido la más original jaajajajajaja en especial porque se trata de Kushina jajajajaja Dios si me rio más me hare pipi ajajajaja - Jiraya no podía parar de reír hasta que Minato se levanto rápidamente tirando a la pelirroja de encima, solo que se percato que había perdido su camiseta en el forcejeo con Kushina.

- ya basta sensei y tu Kushina ¿Qué te pasa? tú no eres así, mejor me voy a casa- así fue como el rubio semidesnudo huyo a su hogar

- Diablos estuvo cerca- maldijo la niña mientras tiraba la camiseta de su amigo, al suelo- ya cállate baka- le dijo al sennin mientras lo pateaba

- perdón es que me sorprendí, no pensé que fueras a hacer esto- se disculpó el peli blanco mientras se sentaba a la sobra del árbol donde Kushina lo acompaño para descansar un rato –pero ¿Qué sucedió? Para que le exijas un beso a Minato – pregunto intrigado el anciano

- nada solo que acabo de decidir que mi primer beso será con Mina-chan –respondio con simpleza la niña mientras miraba sus pies

- ¿por qué?- pregunto más confundido el sensei ya que nunca pensó que a Kushina le interesaran cosas como los chicos y besos

- porque me gusta ¿Qué no es obvio? a veces me pregunto si eres un adulto de verdad – respondió segura Kushina sin ninguna vergüenza. A Jiraya le sorprendió la honestidad y confianza de la mocosa pero entonces se le ocurrió que podría entretenerse con el asunto un rato, además parecía que podría sacar de quicio a su pequeño estudiante

- ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo? para que consigas ese beso – propuso el mayor

- y ¿Por qué piensas que necesito tu ayuda?- pregunto enojada la pelirroja- además ¿Cómo podrías ?si ni novia tienes –

- cierto pero primero: soy mayor que tu y tengo más experiencia, dos: soy el maestro de Minato ¿Quién lo conoce mejor que yo? Y tercero: tengo una copia de la llave de su casa ¿Qué te parecen esas razones eh?- pregunto engreído el ermitaño

- muy bien ero-sennin te dejo ayudarme, ya que tienes buenos argumento, solo una cosa tengo que lograrlo antes del viernes –aclaro la niña. A Jiraya le entro curiosidad sobre el plazo de tiempo pero le quito importancia , pensando que sería cosas de niños

- bien, incluso te sobraran días. Respondió muy confiado el jouinnin – empezaremos hoy mismo en la tarde, pero primero trazaremos un plan de acción, ven acércate- le dijo el hombre a la niña

Mientras ambos ninjas se susurraban el plan al oído en un pequeños departamento de Konoha un niño rubio estornudo mientras sentía un escalofrió subir por su espalda, tenía un mal presentimiento


	2. First Kiss part 2

En un principio pense hacer esta historia en dos partes pero pienso que quedaria muy inconcluso por lo que me llevare un poco más para concluir con el primer beso de Minato y kushina pero asi podra avanzar más su rlacion

gracias por leer

* * *

><p>First Kiss part 2<p>

Jiraya empezó a crear su magnífico plan mientras se lo susurraba al oído de la pequeña, quien pensaba que al anciano se le había zafado un tornillo

- ¿de verdad piensas que funcionara? Se dará cuenta de inmediato que es una trampa – dijo nada convencida la pelirroja

- no te preocupes Minato tiene la inocencia de un cachorro caerá redondito ahora sígueme – expuso el anciano mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a su desdtino

- si tú lo dices –acepto aun menos convencida Kushina y asi fue como ambos se dirigieron al Ichiruka

Mientras una maraña de trampas se creaba, un pequeño joven sin camisa entraba en su morada para librarse de su semi- desnudes. Minato seguía confuso por la actitud de su mejor amiga; él era consciente de su "popularidad" con el sexo femenino pero era diferente con Kushina ella no era como las otras, no lo acosaba ni lo trataba como si fuera un dios, era la única niña con la que podía entrenar, jugar, reír como con cualquier otro niño, pero de repente le sale con estas cosas; lo hubiera creído incluso de Mikoto, la prometida de Fugaku, pero nunca de la pelirroja. Minato prefirió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y mejor decidió a cubrir su pecho. Repentinamente oyó el sonido de la puerta así que decidió abrir para descubrir de quien se trataba, sorprendido al encontrarse con Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuga

- hola Minato ¿quieres ir a entrenar? - saludo serio el peli negro

- anda vamos amigo – continuo el menor de los gemelos Hyuga –además tenemos nuevos movimientos para probar contra ti, señor genio – reto el castaño

- por su puesto- acepto de buena gana el rubio para poder librarse de sus pensamientos confusos. Asi los cuatro pequeños genios se dirigieron a un campo de entrenamiento; comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales por el camino hasta que vieron llegar a Jiraya muy preocupado

-¡Minato que bueno que te encuentro, algo malo le pasó a Kushina! - grito preocupado el sannin; Minato simplemente puso una cara de sorpresa ante la revelación

-¿Qué sucedio?- pregunto preocupado el geniesillorubio

-cuando te fuiste, se fue corriendo al Ichiruka y empezó a comer como loca pero de repente se empezó a sentir mal ahora mismo iba a buscar a Tsunade para pedir ayuda pero creo que no llegara a tiempo; tú has practicado ninjustsu medico así que ayúdame con ella, rápido no hay tiempo te llevare a donde esta- termino el pelo blanco mientras corría siendo seguido por Minato y los otros tres niños también preocupados por la salud de la pelirroja

Cuando los cinco llegaron al lugar encontraron a la pelirroja recostada en el suelo revolándose en el suelo, notaron que al parecer se agarraba la garganta con una mano y el estomago con la otra mientras algunas gotas de sudor bajaban por su cabeza y su piel adquiría un color pálido

- creo que se está ahogando – dijo confiado el Uchiha – siempre come muy rápido –

- Jiraya -sensei tenemos que darle respiración Boca a Boca- afirmo el mayor de los Hyuga

- cierto, anda Minato hazlo- afirmo el anciano con un rostro preocupado

-¿yo? Pero- titubeo Minato

- claro, si yo lo hago podría lastimarla, ¡rápido que de ti depende su vida , hazlo antes que muera ¡- exclamo casi gritando el sennin

- bien –aceptó el rubio mientras se acercaba a aplicar la técnica de respiración cuando noto algo raro en el rostro de Kushina y al voltear a mirar a su sensei supo de lo que se trataba todo- espere Kushina no se está ahogando sensei ¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto indignado el joven pero cuando iba a levantarse un par de bracitos se lo impidieron

- ya, al diablo, bésame Minato, anda hazlo –gritaba Kushina mientras jalaba a Minato por el cuello mientras el trataba de evitar los labios de la niña que lo jalaba insistente mente hacia sí misma

- ¡vamos Minato solo besala y ya no te resistas, es un paso más que tienes que dar en tu camino ninja –decía el sannin mientras empujaba la cabeza de su alumno hacia abajo para juntarla con la de la pelirroja

- ¿Qué tiene que ver besar con ser ninja? sabia que todo esto era obra tuya Jiraya- sensei- se quejaba el genio mientras forcejeaba con ambos para zafarse

Por otro lado los tres niños que observaban toda la escena no pudieron aguantar la risa a pesar de su habitual seriedad

-jajaajaja o Dios esto es mejor que cuando a Hizashi lo orino un perro,jaajajajaja Minato y Kushina jajajajajavoy a morir de risajaajjajajaja- se carcajeaba el Uchiha

-jaajajaajajaja no, no, me duele la pansa de tanta risa jajajajajajaja ya nojajaj ya no jajajajaja por favor ajajajajaja- gritaba entre carcajadas Hiashi sin poder contener la risa y el dolor en el estomago

- ajaajajaja Dios mío este no lo puedo creer jajajajajajajajajaja Kushina enamorada de Minato jajajajajajaja este dia nunca se me va olvidar jajajajajaja ojala todos en la cademia pudiesen ver esto aajajajajajajaja- Hizashi ya estaba tumbado de la risa en el suelo

Jiraya y Kushina se distrajeron por las risas y Minato aprovecho para zafarse del agarre de ambos lo que causo que las manos de Jiraya cayesen en la boca de Kushina ganándose una carcajada aun mayor de los tres ninjas espectadores. Minato se percato otra vez que se había quedado sin camisa así que la tomo de las manos de la pelirroja que se levantaba sacándose al ermitaño de encima.

- Mina-chan que cruel eres- se quejo la pelirroja

-¿yo cruel? ustedes son muy malos –dijo enfurecido el rubio mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos- ustedes ni piensan en mis sentimientos, mejor me voy- se quejo Minato mientras salía corriendo con su camisa en mano

- vaya se enojo, que mono es- expreso el pelo blanco mientras veía alejarse a su alumno

- te dije que tu estúpido plan no funcionaria eres un Baka- grito Kushina mientras golpeaba al anciano

- tranquila fierecilla, este es solo el primer round te aseguro que mañana conquistaremos los labios de Minato muajajajkajaaja- rio sínica y malvadamente Jiraya

- no sé si me das más miedo o asco- dijo con asco la niña- y ustedes dejen de reír- grito Kushina mientras pateaba a sus amigos

- lo sentimos pero fue muy gracioso, pero ¿que fue todo eso? –pregunto calmado Hiashi

- pues verán Kushina quiere un beso de Minato así que yo le ayudo a conseguirlo- respindio con simpleza Jiraya a lo que Kushina acepto

-por eso tu plan fallo, no debiste pedirle ayuda al pervertido, ni novia – se burlo Hizashi mientras se dirijia a la pelirroja

- eso mismo dije yo- respondió decepcionada la niña

- déjanos ayudarte- ofreció serio Fugaku – así podrás lograrlo,- termino serio y seguro

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- pregunto Kushina incrédula

- porque primero: somos los mejores amigos de Minato- dijo seguro Hiashi el mayor de los Hyuga

-segundo: somos uno genios por naturaleza- continuo el menor Hyuha, Hizashi,

- y tercero: junto con Minato somos los tres más populares en la academia, así que sabemos más que el menso de Jiraya-sensei – termino convencido el arrógate pelinegro

- muy bien esos son buenos argumentos, acepto, solo una cosa , tengo que conseguirlo para antes del viernes- agrego Kushina

-¿bromeas?con nuestro cerebro ,habilidad y encanto te sobraran días- respondió seguro Hizashi mientras los otros dos asintieron, satisfechos por saber que podrían fastidiar un poco a Minato

-oigan un minuto ¿y yo qué?- pregunto enojado Jiraya

- tu también puedes ayudar, ya lo sabes- respondió seca Kushina- bueno ahora somos cinco asi que espero que no lo echen a perder, ¿entendido?- termino intimidante la niña

- bueno dicho esto nos vemos mañana a las 7 en el campo de entrenamiento sur, para preparar el siguiente plan – ordeno el sennin, mientras los cuatro niños asentían a la explicación

En algún lugar de Konoha un niño rubio tenía un pésimo presentimiento

Martes:

A las 7 en punto los cinco ninjas se encontraban en el lugar establecido la tarde anterior para planear su ataque de la misión nombrada "_robando la virginidad labial de Minato_" propuesto por Jiraya, por supuesto.

-Miren ayer estuve pensando , así que pienso que la razón por la que el plan de Jiraya – sensei fallo fue porque era muy simple, así que eh ideado un plan más elaborado- hablo serio Fugaku

- bueno, anda escúpelo- animo Kushina desesperada,

- primero, Jiraya- sensei necesito que llame a Gamabunta –pidió el pelinegro

- ¿para qué?- pregunto confuso el anciano sennin mientras preparaba el pergamino

- lo vamos a necesitar, ahora, este es el plan- dijo seguro mientras todos se reunían para oír el plan

Minato empezó a sentir los tibios rayos del sol entrar por su ventana, quitando poco a poco los rastros de sueño en su rostro; tomo una ducha y preparo su desayuno, mientras comía el pequeño genio comenzó a recordar los sucesos del día anterior aun sin entender el, porque, Kushina intentaba besarlo así que dejo su desayuno y se dirigió a un espejo que se encontraba en su habitación se quedo mirando un buen rato preguntándose si realmente era tan guapo, no sabía mucho de los gustos de las niñas, pero en su perspectiva no se veía nada mal, pero tras aquel pensamiento se sintió avergonzado pensando que se estaba volviendo tan engreído como Fugaku, decidió bajar a la cocina para terminar su desayuno pero entonces el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió; abrió la puerta par encontrarse nuevamente con los gemelos Hyuga

- hola chicos, lamento que ayer no pudiéramos entrenar- se disculpo apenado el rubio

- no te preocupes, por eso vinimos hoy, si no tienes ningún plan claro- contesto amable Hiashi

- no claro que puedo, solo permítanme limpiar un poco y nos vamos, - respondió contento Minato

- muy bien entonces ¿que te parece si vamos al campo de entrenamiento sur? –pregunto alegre Hizashi a lo que Minato respondió asintiendo feliz. Al poco rato los tres niños salieron rumbo a su destino

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento Gamabunta no estaba muy seguro de cum,plir la petición de su amigo Jiraya

- no me parece muy agradable lo que tratan de hacerle al pobre Minato, -dijo el sapo mientras fumaba su enorme pipa

- anda que seguro te vas a divertir te lo aseguro- animo en sannin a su viejo amigo sapo- además es por el bien de Minato, es un paso a la adultez- dijo Jiraya como si acabara de dar la verdad más importante del mundo

- más bien es una forma de burlarte de él y al mismo perder el tiempo – afirmo el viejo sapo –pero bueno te ayudare porque se oye interesante –acepto el sapo

- bueno entonces prepárate – anuncio el anciano

Minato y los gemelos Hyuga llegaron al campo de entrenamiento desierto pero justo después de la nada apareció Gamabunta enfrente de ellos

- hola Gama, tiempo sin verte ¿está mi maestro cerca?- pregunto nervioso el rubio, desconfiando de su sensei desde el suceso de la anterior tarde

- no lo estaba buscando para enseñarle una técnica muy interesante, pero viendo que no está ¿te gustaría a ti aprenderla? –ofreció afable el sapo

- ¿una técnica nueva? Por su puesto –expreso con un brillo en los ojos Minato muy emocionado –y ¿es poderosa?- pregunto aun más emocionado

- así es, además el procedimiento es muy sencillo- afirmo el gran sapo acercándose al rubio-¿estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario? – pregunto serio Gamabunta

- si por su puesto, hare lo que sea- contesto seguro el niño. Esa era la respuesta que todos esperaban oír

- bien entonces empecemos- dijo Gama mientras se hacía a un lado para mostrar a un pequeño sapo a su lado de colores claros, el sapo en cuestión era del tamaño de Minato tan solo un poco más pequeño – lo que tienes que hacer primero es usar una técnica de transferencia de chacra con este sapo para asi emplear el poder de la naturaleza- explico Gama

- muy bien suena muy sencillo – afirmo confiado el rubio

-sí, pero el contacto de chacra tiene que pasar de labio a labio- dijo tajante el sapo mientras Minato no podía creer lo que había dicho su maestro sapo, en pocas palabras tenía que besar al sapo que estaba enfrente

-pero ¿no hay otra forma?- pregunto espantado el joven

- no esta técnica ha pasado de generación en generación entre nosotros los sapos o ¿acaso sientes asco de nosotros? No será que para ti está bien usar nuestra fuerza cuando tienes problemas pero no tener contacto con nosotros – argumento severo el sapo. Minato se sintió culpable por las severas palabras del Sapo así que decidió obedecer, después de todo era para ser ninja, se trataba de un entrenamiento no significaba nada, no es que estuviera guardando su primer beso para alguien especial después de todo

- muy bien, lo hare- dijo acercándose al sapo preparado para besarlo, muchos pensamientos pasaron por su mente en esos instantes, al menos después de eso Kushina no quisiera besarlo tras saber que había besado aun sapo, fue entonces que se percato que algo raro pasaba con aquel sapo que estaba a punto de besar , trato de no darle importancia, pero justo cuando sus labios y los del animal iban a juntarse descubrió un mechón negro escondido tras un árbol cercano de ese modo todo en su mente tomo sentido. Minato dio un salto a tras mientras lanzaba un kunai en dirección al árbol notando la figura que salía de su escondite; Fugaku, entonces al instante el pequeño sapo se transformo en Kushina

-¡lo sabía!, esto me sonaba muy raro, en especial que Gamabunta estuviera aquí sin que mi maestro o yo lo convocáramos, no creí que todos estuvieran de acuerdo- grito Minato sorprendido

.-1diablos, plan B, atrápenlo!- grito Fugaku. Al instante Minato trato de salir corriendo pero descubrió que se encontraba dentro de una barrera de chakra, entonces de los arbustos salió sonriendo Jiraya

- no te moleste Minato, hice esta muralla muy bien ahora no podrás escapar muajajajajaja- se rio el sennin mientras los gemelos, Kushina, Fugaku y Gamabunta atrapaban a Minato para obligarlo a besar a la pelirroja

- ya no te resistas a tu destino Mina- chan –dijo Kushina mientras trataba de unir sus labios con los de Minato pero justo cuando lo logro descubrió que se trataba de un tronco; todos voltearon a mirar a los alrededores para buscar al rubio hasta que lo encontraron al lado de un árbol fuera de la barrera nuevamente sin playera

- todos ustedes son uno malvados, nunca volveré a confiar en ustedes, además no me vencerán- grito Minato mientras salía corriendo ágilmente, aunque tropezó un par de veces con unas rocas

- diablos, estuvo cerca- dijo Hizashi cruzado de brazos

-todo es tu culpa Fugaku- argumento la pelirroja furiosa- tu elaborado plan fallo- reprocho Kushina al pelinegro

- no es mi culpa que Minato se diera cuenta, tal vez deberíamos intertar otra cosa- se defendió Fugaku

- no va a servir por que ahora Minato no confía en nosotros – respondió calmado Hiashi. Era cierto ahora eso complicaría más el asunto porque habían perdido credibilidad

- es hora de conseguir más ayuda- dijo seguro Jiraya seguro de "quien" podría sacarlo de este embrollo- nos vemos aquí mañana a la misma hora, tengo que hacer algo importante – todos asintieron y se esparcieron para continuar con su día

Mientras en su casa Minato estaba buscando la forma de prevenir que mañana le despojaran de su camiseta


	3. First Kiss part 3

Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero sucede que estuve ocupada con la escuela

espero que les guste este capitulo sali algo largo creo

no pense llevarme tanto en el primer beso de Kushina y Minato pero se dio la situacion

gracias por leer

* * *

><p>First Kiss part3<p>

**Miércoles**

En el campo de entrenamiento sur se encontraban cuatro niños muy desesperados por la tardanza del quinto miembro de lo que habían llamado "la liga de los súper Kushinos" por orden de la pelirroja cuyo objetivo era: "robar un beso de los labios rojos cereza de Minato", lo ultimo propuesto de Jiraya. Si bien el nombre no había satisfecho a todos los miembros, era una alternativa mejor que "Fugaku´s boys" , "Hyuuga Style" o los "Sapos sensuales"; así que al final se decidió por la decisión de la jefa del extraño "equipo".

- ese estúpido ero-sennin, no llama tan temprano y él ni sus luces- se quejaba la pelirroja mientras caminaba en círculos como loca

- tranquila seguramente tendrá una buena razón- contesto tranquilo Hiashi

- si, recuerda que dijo que traería ayuda- continúo Hizashi mientras intentaba pararse de manos

- si al parecer tendremos dos nuevos miembros para "la liga de los súper Kushinos" espero que sean más útiles que ustedes, los "tres chiflados" –espeto con saña Kushina, pero a los niños no pareció importarles

- sigo pensando que debimos llamarnos "Fugaku´s boys"- agrego el pelinegro muy convencido

- y yo sigo pensando, que debo meterte una vara por donde no alcanza la luz – respondió amenañante la pequeña niña

- pero pensándolo bien el nombre actual tiene más... fuerza jejeje –rio nervioso el Uchiha

Justo cuando Kushina estaba a punto de darles una paliza a los desafortunados niños, pudieron divisar a lo lejos una cabellera blanca acompañada de dos personas muy conocidas para todos. Al lado de Jiraya se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Tsunade- sama y Mikoto para sorpresa del cuarteto

- llegas tarde, además ¿con ayuda te referías a ellas dos? -pregunto muy juiciosa la pequeña Uzumaki

-si lo siento, pero estoy seguro que ellas serán una gran ayuda para nuestra liga no?- afirmo seguro el peli blanco

- Jiraya me conto todo lo que has hecho para conseguir tu primer beso con Minato y me pareció muy lindo; me trae recuerdos de la infancia- sonrió feliz la rubia mientras tomaba del hombro a la niña

- Kuishina somos amigas así que te ayudare en lo que pueda- dijo sonriendo Mikoto mientras corría a abrazar a Kushina

- bueno pero díganme ¿Por qué piensan que pueden unirse a "la liga de los súper Kushinos"? –pregunto la pelirroja mientras levantaba una ceja

- primero: yo he impuesto records en el numero de confesiones amorosas en 3 años seguidos, así que en cuanto a seducción soy una experta –se aclamo a sí misma la rubia sennin

-segundo: yo conseguí que uno de los cuatro genios de la academia me pidiera ser su novia- respondió muy alegre la peli negra mientras todos los presentes voltearon a mirar a Fugaku, quien en esos momentos se encontraba tan rojo como el pelo de Kushina.

- y tercero: somos mujeres- afirmaron orgullosas ambas al mismo tiempo

- eso son buenos argumentos, están dentro – concedió la líder del extraño grupo, ahora más numeroso- solo una cosa tengo que conseguir el beso antes del Viernes- especifico

- ¿bromeas? con nuestra ayuda Minato estará besándote hoy mismo- acepto confiada Mikoto

- oigan, esperen un momento, este es una misión ninja para genios machos y Kushina, no hay lugar para niñitas aquí- objeto el menor de los gemelos

- cierto esta misión necesita, kunais, chacra, taijutsu y sofisticadas técnicas de logística ninja para que salga exitosa no hay otra forma de conseguir un beso, es cosa de hombres –continuo el mayor de los Hyuuga apoyando a su hermanito

- con toda razón no has logrado nada Kushina, estos no entienden nada, a menos que no haiga explosiones y kunais volando por todos lados; además veas de donde lo veas los besos son cosas de niñas – explico segura la sennin

- Claro que no, sus tonterías de niñas solo arruinaran todo ¿verdad Fugaku?- se quejo Hizashi mientras pedia el apoyo de su amigo

- bueno..yo- trato de decir Fugaku pero fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de su novia

- ¿piensas igual que el Fugaku? –pregunto Mikoto al borde de las lagrimas, ante esto el Uchiha no tuvo más opción que dar la espalda a su camarada

- miren ustedes ya tuvieron su oportunidad y fallaron habar que darles el mismo trato a las chicas –propuso Jiraya a lo que todos aceptaron de buena gana

- bien ahora les comentare el plan, acérquense –al instante Tsunade hablo con todos muy despacio

En otro lado de la aldea se encontraba un lindo niño de rubios cabellos dormitando tranquilamente en su lecho hasta que su sueño interrumpido por un sonido intruso

- ¡NOOOO TODO MENOS ESO NNOOOOO!- se oyó un grito de las lejanías lo que provoco que Minato cayera de la cama contra el frio piso

- qué raro esa pareció la voz de Kushina – se quejo el niño mientras se desasía de du ensoñación y se sobaba por la caída

En el campo de entrenamiento el plan tenía un pequeño problema: Kushina no estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que implicaba

- vamos Kushina es solo un pequeño sacrificio, no será tan malo- trataba de convencer la rubia pero Kushina no estaba dispuesta a escuchar razones fue entonces que Mikoto trato de dar otro enfoque

- si es el caso, entonces me voy- dijo la pelinegra mientras se levantaba del suelo – vine porque pensé que realmente querías un primer beso con Minato, pero al ver que tu voluntad se doblega tan fácilmente ante este pequeño obstáculo tal vez tu deseo no es lo suficiente mente fuerte como creí –comento seria Mikoto mirando a Kushina severamente ante la mirada atónita de todos, excepto por Fugaku quien conocía ya muy bien a su novia

- claro que lo es, es mi última esperanza,- grito decidida Kiushina -acepto- esa fue la última palabra de la pelirroja

Minato no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía, había decidido que por el bien de su integridad física, en especifico sus labios, no debía salir de su casa hasta que la locura de Kushina pasaba pero ¿Quién iba a saber que se le acabaría la comida? Ahora tenía que arriesgarse para conseguir provisiones pues lo único que tenia era rameen instantáneo y, contrario a lo que Kushina pensaba, eso no es una comida decente. Lo peor del asunto es que ya no podía confiar en nadie pus no sabría quien esta confabulado con ese pequeño doblecito rojo. Minato iba tan metido en sus pensamiento que no se percato de a quien tenía al frente. Hasta que chocaron

- lo siento no me fija..ba- dijo casi sin aliento Minato mirando detenidamente a la persona que tenía en frente. Ella era Kushina, de eso no tenia duda, pero había un gran cambio en ella, para empezar su pelo siempre desaliñado como un arbusto escondido bajo una gorra, ahora estaba peinado y con un broche adornándolo; su cara no estaba como siempre con raspones y con restos de lodo en ella, sino que estaba limpia e incluso más clara de lo usual; mientras que su ropa que siempre había sido muy ruda, ancha y desacomodad ahora se convertía en un vestido lavanda claro, que le llegaba a las rodillas y dejaba al descubierto sus hombros para la libre caída de su melena roja, mientras que en la parte de bajo del pecho había un lazo rosa, que hacían juego con sus zapatos. Minato estaba confuso por la imagen que tenía enfrente sin creer que esa era la misma niña que, se hizo pasar por sapo gracias a una ilusión de Fugaku el día de ayer

-hola Minato -kun quería hablar contigo, lamento lo que sucedió ayer,- se disculpo dulcemente Kushina mientras miraba sonriente a Minato

- si no hay problema- dijo Minato aun desconfiado- por cierto ¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente? Estas muy rara; primero lo del beso y ahora tu aspecto- pregunto curioso el genio rubio

- no es nada, solo trato de actuar como una niña normal Minato-kun –hablo dulcemente la pequeña mientras se agarba las manos

- y ¿Por qué me dices Minato-kun? Tu siempre me llamas Mina- chan porque sabes que me molesta –pregunto bastante extrañado el rubiecito

- por eso mismo trato de evitarlo pero dime Minato- Kun acaso ¿no se me ve lindo el vestido?- pregunto Kushina con una melosa voz

- pues no se ve mal, pero te vez como rara- explico sincero el niño, mientras Kusshina trataba de contener la vena que le palpitaba en la sien

- deberías decir que se ve lindo en mi- se quejo la pelirroja con ira contenida

- bueno como sea, ya que no vas a molestarme ¿quieres ir a jugar al parque? -pregunto animado Minato mientras que recibió un asentimiento por su amiga

Mientras los niños se dirigían al parque eran seguidos por unas personas escondidas entre las sombras

- vez te dije que no funcionaria- protesto Hizashi visiblemente fastidiado

- algo debe estar mal en Minato para que no se haya impresionado ¿Qué no le has enseñado tu mañas Jiraya?- pregunto enojada Tsunade

- por Dios es un niño ¿en qué plan me tienes Tsunade? – pregunto indignado el pervertido

- en el peor tenlo por seguro, pero no importa vamos a seguirlos – contesto fría la rubia mientras todos prosiguieron a la orden incluso Jiraya aun desanimado por la respuesta de su amiga

Cuando ambos niños llegaron a su destino Minato se acerco a un charco de lodo y le hizo señas a Kushina para que se acercara también

- Kushina este charco es perfecto para jugar a la guerra de sapos solo debo hacer la invocación, mientras tu ve para empieza a hacer los diques y delimitar el campo de batalla – dijo el niño rubio mientras de hincaba en el suelo para dibujar un par de cosas

- pero Minato- kun, está sucio, mi vestido es nuevo y no quiero ensuciarlo - se quejo la pelirroja mientras pestañaba frente al rubio

- cierto- reflexiono el pequeño mientras se ponía su mano en la barbilla- mejor quítate esa cosa inútil y ponte unos buenos pantalones –termino de decir sonriente Minato. Kushina uso toda su fuerza de auto control para no saltar encima del genio Namikaze entonces prosiguió con otra estrategia de Tsunade

- Minato- kun creo que algo entro a mi ojo, me pica –se quejo tiernamente Kushina ; de inmediato Minato se levanto y se puso enfrente de Kushina para revisar su ojo, mientras sostenía su rostro entre sus manos

- sabes- dijo el geniecillo muy cerca de la cara de la pelirroja – creo que tienes un grano con la forma de la cara del primer Hokage en la mejilla, mira –expreso muy alegre Namikaze mientras señalaba con su dedo la posición del grano; tras eso Kushina se alejo rápidamente con una clara indignación – ya, no tienes nada apúrate para que empecemos –regaño el rubio mientras volvía a su tarea en el suelo

Kushina no planeaba darse por vencida así que pensó en otra cosa y encontró una ida perfecta

- Minato – kun –dijo muy melosa Kushina a lo que Minato la volteó a ver -tengo sed- suplico con una cara de cachorrito la Uzumaki

- umm ya veo- se levanto Minato- por ahí hay una fuente de sodas ahí puedes comprar algo, y oye me traes a mí algo también ¿no? – pregunto inocente a Minato mientras señalaba a la posición de la susodicha fuente de sodas

Tsunade que miraba todo con el resto de la súper liga, no podía creer que alguien fuera si de negado o despistado; así que decidió tomar una alternativa a su plan inicial

- Hiashi, Hizashi ; cambio de planes, ahora ustedes dos irán ahí y molestaran a Kushina para que Minato la defienda - ordeno autoritaria la rubia

- bien,- respondieron al unisonó los gemelos- aunque sigo pensando que este plan fracasará- esto último lo dijo Hizashi por lo que se gano un golpe de la sannin legendaria

Minato seguía muy concentrado en su labor que no se percato de la presencia de sus compañeros quienes pasaron directamente a cumplir con su labor

- hey Kushina que te parece si mi hermano y yo te damos una lección al estilo Hyuuga – Hiashi tomo la delantera mientras empujaba a Kushina al suelo

- auxilio Minato- kun –chillo infantilmente Kushina tumbada en el suelo

- no sirve gritar tonta – contesto grosero Hizashi mientras le propinaba un zape al la pelirroja

Minato se levanto para comprobar lo que sucedía, pero desgraciadamente no reacciono como esperaban

- hey chicos que bueno que vinieron ¿Qué tal si me enseñan esa nuevas técnicas de las que hablaban? -pregunto feliz Minato

-pero ¿no se supone que tu y ella tienen una cita?- pregunto extrañado Hiashi señalando a Kushina aun tumbada

-¿qué? No se supone que Kushina y yo íbamos a jugar pero hoy está muy rara, se comporta como tonta, la verdad me estoy aburriendo- respondió enojado el ninja rubio

Después de esas palabras, la paciencia tanto de Kuishina como la de Tsunade llegó a su límite. Tsunade salió de su escondite para posicionarse detrás de Minato para agarrarlo de los brazos

- ya estoy harta mocoso, Kushina te va a besar y punto – grito enojada ante la sorpresa de el pequeño niño rubio –vamos todos agárrenlo –dio la orden y toda la liga de súper Kushinos, saltaron sobre su presa "Minato Namikaze" para sostenerlo a pesar de los intentos inútiles de este para liberarse de su agarre, sabiendo que era inútil conociendo la fuerza de Tsunade

- sabia que algo muy raro pasaba aquí, no puedo descuidarme y ya están otra vez- grito desesperado Minato

- basta Mina-chan ahora te besare, no he pasado toda la tarde vestida como tonta y actuando como estúpida por nada, así que por tu bien será mejor que levantes esa linda boquita tuya- grito la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a los labios del chico más codiciado de la aldea

Minato, no sabía qué hacer todo apuntaba que iba a perder sus vaginales labios con la pelirroja pero entonces una genial idea cruzo por su mente, aunque tendría que jugar sucio, literalmente; con su zapato aventó lodo a los ojos de Kushina y seguidamente al sequito de esta, hasta que logro zafarse de su agarre y huir a un árbol cercano

- ja lo logre y esta vez conserve mi playera- grito triunfante el genio, hasta descubrir que solo la parte superior de su playera había sobrevivido al ataque mientras su estomago quedaba a la intemperie –bueno casi- agrego decepcionado – ya dejen de tratar de obligarme a hacer algo que no deseó – termino de decir mientras saltaba del árbol para salir corriendo del parque pero se detuvo para voltear a mirar a la pelirroja - Kushina me agradas mas cuando eres tú misma, pero aun así no te besare –tras decir esto salió corriendo aunque no pudo evitar tropezarse en el transcurso

Kushina se quedo impresionada ante las últimas palabras de su amigo, dando la razón que no quería volver a fingir ser otra que no era

- saben no quiero decir "te lo dije" pero si lo hice- se quejo Hizashi mientras se limpiaba el lodo

El equipo nuevamente derrotado, tomo una ducha antes de volverse a encontrar en su punto de reunión

- Bueno y ¿ahora qué?- pregunto serio Fugaku

- tengo un nuevo plan- afirmo convencido Jiraya

- no te hare caso eres un idiota – respondió enojada Tsunade

- pero ahora no podemos fallar, el problema es que estamos haciendo todo de muy buena fe, es hora de jugar sucio ser unos malditos –dijo maquiavélicamente el ero-sennin- y conozco a la persona perfecta para eso, alguien con una mente realmente maquiavélica, chantajista, cruel, sanguinaria, fría y calculadora - expreso malvadamente el anciano mientras todos lo miraban como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo


	4. First Kiss part 4

Bueno aqui la cuarta parte la siguiente es el final de este pedazo, pero seguiran muchas otras historias aui mismo

disfruten el cap

por cierto un albaricoque es lo mismo que un durazno, una vez lo vi en una seria asi que decidi usarlo

* * *

><p><strong>Firts Kiss part4<strong>

Miércoles en la tarde

Todos los miembros del equipo habían tomado una ducha para limpiarse los restos de lodo, y por otro lado Kushina se había deshecho de las incomodas ropas que llevaba para ponerse un overol con un par de tenis viejos. Todos esperaban pacientemente la llegada de Jiraya con la ayuda que había prometido y como era costumbre el peli blanco no se hizo esperar con su nueva presa o colaborador como deseen interpretar, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

- hola chicos, estoy seguro que con la ayuda de Orochimaru, le daremos frente al renacuajo- expreso amenazante el sennin. Ninguno de los presentes se podía creer que Orochimaru se había prestado para una cosa como esa.

- Jiraya me conto todo y pienso que ayudarles sería una buena distracción y una oportunidad perfecta para fastidiar a ese mocoso, puritano, bien portado de Minato- argumento con mirada seria el hombre serpiente mientras miraba a la pequeña jefa del grupo

- espera un momento ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes lo necesario para unirte a los súper Kushinos? –pregunto altanera la pelirroja

- nada en especial, pero si no quieres mi ayuda me voy por donde vine- dijo con simpleza el sennin

- bien, me gusta tu actitud, estas dentro – felicito Kushina a Orochimaru

- sabes Kushina para ser alguien tan exigente y gritona eres muy fácil de convencer – agrego el mayor de los gemelos a lo que todos confirmaron como cierto

- eso no importa, lo importante es que ahora que nos pasamos al lado obscuro con la ayuda del "capitán serpiente", necesitamos un nuevo nombre adecuado – afirmo la niña convencida mientras era apoyada por los otros pequeños ninjas aunque a los adultos el asunto no parecía importarles excepto a Orochimaru a quien le molesto el comentario de "capitán serpiente" –bien entonces está decidido, ahora somos los "Dark Kushinos style boys and girls"- afirmo por cuenta propia la jefecita

- bien como sea, lo importante es poner en marcha la primera fase del plan, así que hoy nos reuniremos en frente de la casa de Minato a la media noche, no lleguen tarde –ordeno frio el sennin mientras todos aceptaban

* * *

><p>Miércoles en la noche<p>

Todos los miembros de "Dark Kushinos style boys and girls" estaban reunidos enfrente de la casa del rubio esperando instrucciones de su nuevo y malvado asesor externo

- vaya me siento emocionado, esto es como una misión secreta – Hizashi se miraba entusiasmado por la situación

- cierto, es más interesante que las tontas misiones de practica en la academia –afirmo Fugaku también muy excitado

- bueno, ahora vamos a entrar en la casa de Minato utilizando la copia de la llave que tiene Jiraya - dijo Orochimaru malévolamente a lo que todos afirmaron con la cabeza- Jiraya, Kushina y yo revisaremos el cuarto de Minato mientras duerme, los gemelos Hyuuga revisaran el resto del segundo piso, mientras Tsunade, Mikoto y Fugaku inspeccionaran toda la planta baja; el objetivo es encontrar alguna debilidad del mocoso para usarlo en su contra, cualquier cosa escondida secretamente será útil para nuestro propósito. Recuerden esto es una misión de búsqueda y reconocimiento, si algo sale mal nadie se haga el héroe, escapen en el instante, ¡¿entendido? – hablo Orochimaru como si de aquella "misión" dependiera la supervivencia de la aldea y el mundo ninja, ante estas palabras todos tomaron sus respectivas asignaturas preparados para lo peor.

Cada uno se encontraba en su posición correspondiente, pero no podían encontrar nada de lo que necesitaban parecía que no podían encontrar una sola debilidad en la impenetrable armadura del rubio, incluso en el cuarto de Minato no había rastro de metería bruta potencial para chantaje hasta que el sennin serpiente descubri algo peculiar entre la ropa de Minato

- hey Jiraya ¿qué es esto? - pregunto al albino a su amigo de la infancia mostrándole un inhalador – no sabía que Minato tenía asma-

- no la tiene, eso es su medicina para la alergia no la usa muy seguido –respondió el anciano quitándole importancia

- vaya y ¿a que es alérgico? –pregunto curiosa la pequeña pelirroja

- al albaricoque, como no es algo muy común por aquí es muy raro que la necesite pero aun así la guarda de repuesto – agrego aburrido el sennin peli blanco

- ¿y su alergia puede ser mortal? –pregunto aun más interesado el malévolo cara de serpiente

- no, pero le salen unas ronchas horribles, la cara se le pone roja e hinchada y su voz se vuelve muy aguda. Si no toma su medicamento sus reacciones no se revierten, una ocasión fuimos de paseo a Suna, tuvimos la mala suerte encontrarnos con un vendedor por ahí, como él olvido su medicina duro así durante 3 días hasta que encontramos un medico, debieron verlo fue muy gracioso- se burlo Jiraya mientras recordaba aquel incidente

- muy bien entonces no necesitamos buscar más- afirmo Orochimaru mientras caminaba a la salida del cuarto de Minato. Cuando todos estuvieron fuera dio una última instrucción – ya sé cómo vamos a lograr ese beso pero tenemos que preparar todo para mañana en la mañana así que acérquense para decirles sus tareas –ordeno el pelinegro mientras las caras de todos demostraban ciento asombro por el plan del sennin pensando que, ahora mismo sentían lastima del pobre rubio que dormía plácidamente en su cama, sin saber lo que le esperaba en la mañana.

* * *

><p>Jueves<p>

Minato se había levantado temprano como de costumbre solo para encontrarse con que su casa era un desastre todo revuelto tirado y sucio así que muy a su pesar no le quedo otra opción aparte de rcoger aquel soberano desorden lo que tomo mucho tiempo pero el pequeño descubrió que su medicina para la alergia no estaba donde siempre ni siquiera su reserva de emergencia, algo muy raro pues el no recordaba haberla usado últimamente confuso no tuvo otra opción que ir a conseguir un poco más a una farmacia, solo por si acaso. Minato decido salir de su cas aun inseguro a causa del la posibilidad de encontrarse con Kushina y su parda de locos, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta de su casa descubrió que su entrada estaba cubierta por cientos de albaricoques; Minato temiendo por su salud se introdujo con pánico al interior de la casa hasta su cuarto fue entonces que descubrió en su espejo la inscripción "_si quieres recuperar tu medicina ven al campo sur de entrenamiento_" un escalofrió paso por el cuerpo del genio; sospechaba quien era el culpable de todo ese desastre pero aun así guardaba la esperanza de equivocarse al respecto pero por si acaso decidió ponerse un suéter sobre la palayera, hoy no tenía ganas de perderla. El rubio salió por la ventana saltando de casa en casa hasta llegar a su destino para descubrir que para su desgracia sus sospechas eran ciertas. Al llegar se encontró con Kushina parada al lado de Orochimaru con una bolsa negra en la mano

- no puedo creerlo ahora incluso Orochimaru- sama ¿Qué será después, el Hokage? –pregunto irónico y fastidiado el rubio – mejor denme la medicina –ordeno Minato desesperado

- no hasta que me beses Mina-chan – dijo segura la niña

- ¿qué? Bueno como sea hoy no tengo ganas de pelear mejor voy a conseguir más, hasta luego – se rindió Minato mientras regresaba por donde vino

- no te preocupes Minato Namikaze te aseguro que no podrás escapar y regresaras a suplicar que Kushina te bese – amenazo Orochimaru mientras lanzaba un objeto al niño que lo atrapo hábilmente hasta percatarse que se trataba de un albaricoque lo que provoco que lo tirara por reflejo corriendo para conseguir lo más pronto posible su medicamento pues no le había gustado nada la amenaza del sennin y tenía un muy mal presentimiento del asunto. Cuando Minato llego al hospital de Konoha se percato de que aquel contacto con la pequeña fruta había provocado que empezaran a salir diminutas manchas rojas en su piel pero aun no era la gran cosa; el niño entro hasta encontrar la farmacia del enorme establecimiento para entregar la receta de la medicina que necesitaba pero se sorprendió cuando el farmacéutico le negó su petición

- lo siento pequeño, al parecer por la noche alguien se escabullo y robaron toda la reserva que teníamos de esta medicina, incluso se llevaron toda la que había en el almacén principal, es muy rao pues no tomaron nada más, ni dinero, y más raro aun es que me dejaron un frasco de albaricoques aquí mismo ¿no gustas uno? –pregunto cortésmente el anciano, pero Minato no contesto y se limito a correr lleno de pánico en busca de una farmacia pero en todas era la misma historia. Rendido el rubio decidió pasarse el tiempo en su casa encerrado hasta el lunes cuando repusieran el inventario pero cuando llego a casa descubrió a 20 hombres transportando varias cajas llenas de esa maldita fruta al interior de su casa

- ¿Qué sucede, de donde vienen esas cajas? – pregunto Minato horrorizado por la situación

- oh valla tú debes ser el niño que vive aquí, nos lo encargo Jiraya – sama, incluso nos dio la llave para meter todas las cajas a tu casa, y también me entrego esto para que te lo entregara –respondió el jefe de los transportistas mientras entregaba una carta donde estaba escrita la palabra "_Te lo dije Minato_"

- Dios mío y ¿Cuántas cajas son? –pregunto aun más asustado el infante

- unas 50 creo- respondió alegre el hombre –oye niño deberías revisarte con un medico, estas todo rojo de la cara- aconsejo el mayor mientras continuaba con su tarea. Mianto salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo; sabia que esconderse en su casa no era una opción tenía que encontrar un refugio y algo que pudiera aliviar su reacción alérgica antes que empeorara, tuvo la idea de buscar un medico que tal vez pudiese aliviar un poco su condición pensando en ello corrió en dirección al hospital pero cuando llego descubrió que todos lo miraban con recelo y evitaban en lo mayor

- disculpe necesito un doctor –pidió suplicante Minato a la recepcionista quien se alejo del niño

- lo siento Minato pero nadie puede atenderte, Tsunade- sama dio esa orden, debido a que tienes una enfermedad altamente contagiosa al contacto con los demás, hasta que ella no indique lo contrario nadie puede tocarte o revisarte excepto ella – respondió preocupada la señorita; por otro lado Minato no podría creer lo que sucedía parecía una fea broma. Minato decidió pedir ayuda a uno de sus amigos, tal vez entraran en razón y le dieran asilo hasta que toda esa locura terminara, se dirigió al lugar más cercano, la casa de Fugaku. Cuando el rubio llego al hogar del peli negro, estaba bañado en sudor por el cansancio mientras toda su cara estaba roja eh hinchada con los ojos llorosos; entro en los dominios Uchiha hasta la casa de su amigo para descubrir una escena aterradora. La casa estaba llena de albaricoque y todo tipo de platillos creados con la infernal fruta

-oh Minato, que sorpresa, anda entra hoy tenemos mucha comida, Fugaku trajo un montón de deliciosos albaricoques y como son mi fruta favorita hice muchos platillos, ¿no quieres probar? – pregunto animada la madre de Fugaku mientras todo el clan disfrutaba de la deliciosa fruta; Minato aun permanecía parado inmóvil en el marco de la puerta hasta que repentinamente salió corriendo y gritando como loco. El genio llego con los Hyuga pero ahí encontró a un montón de niños castaños jugando con puré de albaricoque lanzándoselos unos a los otros, y una porción llego a la cara del niño súper alérgico provocando un total pánico en él tras salir corriendo y gritando nuevamente pero ahora con una voz parecida a una ardilla

Minato permaneció corriendo por toda la ciudad pero miro que a por todas partes estaban llegando cajas o cestas de la kriptonita del pequeño niño rubio, desesperado decidió que lo único que le quedaba era huir de la aldea, decidido corrió en dirección a la salida de Konoha pero su terror llego a su apogeo cuando descubrió que por el enorme umbral se acercaba un Albaricoque gigante en una enorme caravana con unas pancartas que decían "Feria Mundial del Albaricoque" mientras era seguida por otras veinte caravanas repletas de albaricoques, adornadas con albaricoques, con gente vestida de albaricoques, bailarines espectáculos, restaurantes ambulantes de albaricoque, circenses, música y también con el albaricoque más grande del mundo. El genio estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero salió corriendo a dirección contraria ala enorme procesión; se sentía como una rata atrapada, sin ninguna escapatoria, con una terrible alergia, sin nadie a quien acudir o que pudiera ayudarle, por todos lados había albaricoques así que tuvo que rendirse ante la terrible situación.

En el campo de entrenamiento Orochimaru se regodeaba ante los frutos de su plan junto a su enorme serpiente

- estoy seguro que el mocoso no tarda en venir suplicando muajajajajaja- reía cruelmente el hombre disfrutando realmente del infortunio de Minato Namikaze

- deberás eres un genio maligno, incluso conseguiste que la feria viniera hoy - dijo sorprendido Jiraya ante los poderes malignos de su amigo

- no, lo de la Feria fue una coincidencia yo no tuve nada que ver en eso, jajaaja creo que los vientos van a nuestro favor ¿no Kushina? – alardeo el hombre serpiente

- yo solo espero que Minato venga rapido ya estoy harta de tanto albaricoque por todos lados – se quejo la pelirroja

-cierto pasamos la noche en vela para poder llenar la ciudad de albaricoques – apoyo Mikoto muy cansada

- yo incluso tuve robar en mi propio hospital, y mentirles a todos los doctores –argumento preocupada Tsunade más no arrepentida

- mi casa estará llena de esa fruta hasta navidad – se quejo Fugaku conociendo muy bien los gustos de su madre

- tú de qué te quejas, cuando lleguemo,s tendremos que limpiar el desorden de esos mocosos antes de que llegue papa – alego Hizashi muy enojado

- sin mencionar que nos pueden acusar de robo en prácticamente todas las farmacias de Konoha –agrego serio Hiashi

- ya no se quejen, nadie los obligo ustedes quisieron unirse, además se supone que es un plan malvado sin un poco de emoción no tendría sentido – grito decidida la pequeña Uzumaki pero la atención se desvió al individuo recién llegado

- muy bien me rindo, besare a Kushina y luego me entregaran la medicina- exigió el rubio con una peculiar voz

- ja Namikaze sabía que no aguantarías pero bueno, hiciste lo correcto, anda Kushina bésalo- ordeno Orochimaru

- no quiero –respondió tajante la niña

- ¿Cómo que no quieres? Hicimos todo esto por ti así que hazlo – regaño furioso Orochimaru

- no quiero, en vez de Minato parece un sapo, no quiero – dijo Kushina examinando la apariencia de su amigo

-tú siempre encontrando el prietito en el arroz, bésalo y punto - grito el sennin mientras jalaba a la niña hacia lo que parecía ser Minato

- no quiero, ¿no podríamos darle primero la medicina y luego lo beso? – pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja mientras forcejeaba con el hombre

- en ese caso, simplemente huiría tras haber obtenido lo que quería, así que déjate de tonterías y bésalo – volvió a gritar Orochi pero en ese momento Minato aprovecho su riña para tomas la bolsa negra al costado de el cinturón del sennin donde estaba su medicina, la tomo y salto lejos de el par – diablos atrápenlo – ordeno desesperado el pelinegro viendo como su plan se iba por el caño; al instante todos saltaron sobre el niño quien pudo librarse de sus agarres aunque volvió a perder su playera en el transcurso su suéter también. Minato salto encima de la serpiente de Orochimaru y con una técnica de control dirigió la serpiente hacia el norte pasando por encima de su amo. El sennin convocador de serpientes quedo embarrado contra el piso mientras todos los presentes se reían a carcajadas

- vaya tu también fallaste – se quejo decepcionada la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a su hogar seguida por todos los presentes dejando al pobre hombre inconsciente en el suelo

Minato y los miembros de "Dark Kushinos style boys and girls" pasaron el resto de la tarde limpiando la aldea del todo rastro de albaricoques mandándolos a casa de Orochimaru como castigo por el desastre; pero por el resto de la tarde nadie vio ni una sola vez a la pelirroja quien seguía en su casa tumbada en su cama reflexionando sobre lo que se avecinaba al día siguiente el que podría ser su ultimo día


	5. First Kiss part FINAL

Aqui el final de esta parte, comenten

No soy muy buena con lo sentimental asi que espero que les guste

Gracias

* * *

><p><strong>First Kiss Final<strong>

Kushina era incapaz de conciliar el seño por .más que intentaba acomodarse en su colchón. Le preocupaba que dentro de unas pocas horas tendría un demonio cruel y sanguinario dentro de su cuerpo o en el peor de los casos terminaría siendo consumida por el chacra del Kyuubi y moriría cumpliendo con su deber. Sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto para la aldea pero era aterrador pensar que podría poner fin a sus días e incluso si sobreviviría llevaría una carga demasiado pesada para ella, le asustaba lo que podrían pensar las personas cuando descubrieran que ella llevaba a un monstruo dentro, el rechazo, de sus amigos o las personas que quería; por eso quería recibir su primer beso antes de ser manchada por la sombra del Kyuubi antes de usar su cuerpo como urna viviente, guardando un terrible peligro en su interior. Estaba decidida de conseguir ese beso a como dé lugar.

* * *

><p>Viernes<p>

Kushina caminaba por las calles de Konoha con una firme determinación. El tercero le había dicho que la ceremonia de transferencia se llevaría a cabo al medio día, cuando el sol se encontrase en el punto más alto, eran las 8 en punto, tenía 4 horas para conseguir su ansiado primer beso; ya no había tiempo para planes era tomar el asunto en sus manos y hacerlo al estilo Kushina, usando los puños, tal vez no era tan fuerte para vencer a Minato pero al menos podía dejarlo lo suficientemente lastimado como para robarle un beso y decidida la pelirroja llego a su destino la casa del rubio

Minato sintió los tibios rayos del sol tocar su rostro, comenzó a levantarse de su ensoñación pero no pudo disfrutar de su despertar porque al instante esquivo un golpe, que se dirigía directo a su rostro de inmediato vio una melena roja levantarse de entre las sabanas de la cama, reconoció al instante a Kushina pero no fu capaz de decir una sola palabra siquiera porque al instante la niña soltó otro golpe aunque este se estampo con la pared logrando hacer un enorme hoyo en ella; el rubio al notar que su amiga iba muy enserio no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo despavorido aun con la pijama de sapitos, puesta. La pequeña pelirroja iba tirando golpes y Kunais a diestra y siniestra en contra de Minato, sin importarle el hecho que se encontraban en las calles de la aldea.

-Kushina cálmate podemos hablar de esto tranquilamente - rogaba Minato mientras corría despavorido evitando los constantes ataques de su mejor amiga y al mismo tiempo trataba de evitar que los pantalones de su pijama no se cayeran por las prisa, en ese momento el genio se lamentaba de no haber dormido con la ropa puesta

- no hay nada que hablar hasta que no me beses no me detendré –gritaba la niña saltando de techo en techo enviando kunais a Minato quien hábilmente los evito, por poco

- y dale otra vez con lo mismo, Kushina no quiero besarte, es más no quiero besar a ninguna niña por ahora, eso no me agrada es desagradable –gritaba Minato mientras esquivaba los golpes seguidos de la pelirroja cayendo por diferentes partes de su cuerpo

- entonces es una lástima para ti por que quieras o no te voy a besar –grito la niña mientras se subía de un salto, a un enorme edificio, preparando un montón de sellos – justsu multi -clones de sombras –grito y al instante cientos de Kushinas aparecieron rodeando al Minato que solo pudo decir "_diablos_"

Todos los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja dormitaban tranquilamente pero fueron inoportunamente interrumpidos por un enorme estruendo; al instante todos salieron de sus hogares para presenciar lo que sucedía cual fue sus sorpresa al hallar al mismísimo Minato Namikaze montado en un sapo gigante luchando con un montón de niñas pelirrojas que salían de todas partes (O.O). En la residencia Uchiha Fugaku trs ver la escena corrió a su cuarto para mudarse de ropa y salir a cumplir con su deber como unos de los miembros de"Dark Kushinos style boys and girls" y además divertirse un poco con la situación de ahora dominio público; cuando el pelinegro llego al lugar descubrió que los demás miembros del extraño equipo ya se encontraban ahí listos para la acción atentos a lo que sucedía, pues era notorio que el genio de rubios cabellos tenía serios problemas

-Gamabunta tenemos que atrapar a la Kushina original para detener a las demás –ordeno Minato luchando con seis copias de la pelirroja

- Gamabunta recuerda que prometiste ayudarme, así que atrapa al rubio oxigenado –exigió la Kushina en la punta de un edificio

- ja, Gamabunta es leal a mi ni sueñes que colaborara nuevamente contigo – exclamo triunfante el niño pero al instante sintió las enorme manos del reptil alrededor de su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil- Gamabunta tu..- dijo sentimentalmente Minato mientras era víctima de una traición

- lo siento Minato pero no quiero que esta niña me lastime, además es solo un beso, así que para la trompa para dar fin a esto – se disculpo el sapo mientras ponía al genio al alcance de Kushina pero este hábilmente abriop las manos del sapo y salto en dirección contraria pero al instante sintió que algo nuevo atrapaba su cuerpo tratándose nada más y nada menos que de una serpiente con Oroochimaru encima y a su izquierda una enorme babosa acompañada de Tsunade; Minato trago duro ante la situación rodeado de cientos de Kushinas y enormes animales

- me vas a pagar la humillación de ayer, así que prepárate para el beso más apasionante de tu infante vida renacuajo jajaja – rio malvadamente el sennin

- vamos no será tan malo pequeño saldrás de esto como todo un hombre – dijo Jiraya ahora encima de Gamabunta

- basta de hablar, dénselo a Kushina para que lo bese - grito enojada Tsunade pero justo después descubrieron que Minato había escapado de la cola de la enorme serpiente, pero en el momento que el rubio toco el suelo fue atacado por sus tres mejores amigos

- no, ¿ustedes también? – Minato ya no entendía que sucedía solo sabía que no podía perder

- vamos Minato bésala, te libraras de muchos problemas – aconsejo el Uchiha con el sharingan activado atacando al rubio

- déjalo, si no quiere mejor para nosotros, será más divertido –continuó Hizashi muy divertido por la pelea ala que se les habían unido unos clones de Kushina, ella misma y los tres sannin

-me sorprende que puedas con todos nosotros al mismo tiempo – agrego el mayor de los gemelos usando sus prodigiosos ojos para atacar a Minato

- yo también estoy sorprendido, debe ser instinto de supervivencia creo –apenas pudo responder Minato mientras esquivaba y se defendía

Por otro lado todos en la aldea estaban muy atentos ante la pelea pues no era muy usual ver algo así todos los viernes en la mañana, incluso había quienes apoyaban a los "Dark Kushinos style boys and girls" y otros quienes aclamaban al genio rubio favorito de la aldea. La pelea se iba tronando más complicada y agresiva cada segundo que pasaba y el pequeño Namikaze hacia honor a su titulo de genio ninja sosteniendo la lucha a pesar de la clara desventaja que gozaba. Mikoto que se mantuvo observando la escena, sabía que si las cosas continuaban la aldea no quedaría muy bien parada así que corrió a avisar al Hokage, aunque a estas alturas le sorprendería que no se hubiera enterado ya. Indiferentes a ello los demás continuaban peleando

- Mina – chan ya no queda mucho tiempo, ya ríndete – grito furiosa y desesperada la pelirroja mientras continuaba soltando ataques contra su amigo igual que el resto de su grupo e incluso los animales

- bésame esto, bésame aquello; podrías por lo menos darme una explicación de ello – se quejaba el rubio mientras lanzaba volando a la babosa de una patada y arrastrando a los otros dos animales con ella estampándose contra la montaña de los hokages

- no hay necesidad porque pondré fin a esto ahora – grito la pelirroja mientras en su mano aparecía el chidori, kushina se dirigió a su amigo decidido a estampar el golpe, pero Minto la recibió con el mismo ataque en su mano (estilo naruto vs sasuke – chidori vs rasengan ) ambos niños salieron volando estampándose en la torre del Hokage mientras el resto de sus amigos los seguía preocupados por su bienestar. Cuando llegaron al lugar encontraron a Kushina encima de Mianto tomándolo por el cuello de su playera

- ya no podrás escapar –sentencio la pelirroja mientras miraba fijamente al rubio como si lo demás no existiera

- muy bien te besare, pero primero tienes que decirme ¿Por qué quieres besarme? Hasta la semana pasada este tipo de cosas te desagradaban, pero del lunes para acá te la pasas persiguiéndome para que te bese dime ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió que te hizo cambiar tanto?- pregunto serio Minato, preocupado por el drástico cambio de actitud de su amiga

- es algo que no te puedo decir a ti ni a nadie –grito Kushina desesperada pero repentinamente las lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en los hermosos ojos de la pequeña pelirroja sin que ella lo pudiera evitar - es tan doloroso cargar con esto sin decir una sola palabra pero no puede ser de otra manera- sollozo Kushina mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de Minato, aun tumbado, mientras seguía tomándolo del cuello con más fuerza, pero con un pequeño temblor en sus manos. Todos los presentes en la escena no podían creer lo que veían, desde que la conocían nunca habían visto a Kushina llorar una sola vez pero ahora estaba ahí aferrada al cuerpo del rubio llorando desconsolada; por otro lado Minato no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de abrazarla o acariciarla porque sentía que tal vez, se rompería entre sus manos, nunca pensó verla tan frágil y eso lo conmovió pero repentinamente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose sorprendió a los presentes; Kushina levanto su rostro aun marcado con los restos de las salinas gotas que surcaban sus ojos. El Hokage se acerco a la pequeña para bríndela la mano y así pudiese levantarse, ella acepto de buena gana lo que permitió que el rubio bajo de ella hiciese lo mismo

- Kushia oi todo lo sucedido, no tienes que cargar todo tu sola, tus amigos tienen derecho a saber lo que sucede - hablo gentilmente el hombre mientras secaba las lagrimas de los ojo de la pelirroja

- maestro ¿a qué se refiere, que pasa con Kushina? –se aventuro a preguntar Tsunade

- espere no me diga que la aldea vendió a Ksuhina a un poderoso señor feudal para saldar una deuda y por eso ella entes de entregarse a un hombre que no ama quiere brindarle su primer beso a Minato, su verdadero amor – exclamo excitado Hizashi recibiendo al instante un golpe de su hermano mayor

- quien le vendería una niña de 11 años aun seño feudal, tarado –reprimió Hiashi a su hermano dejando continuar a Sarutobi

- verán Kushina Uzumaki ha sido elegida para ser la portadora del Kyuubi tras la muerte de la anterior Jinchuriki - respondió serio mientras todos los presentes ponían un rostro claramnet sorprendido

- ¿Kushina-chan va a tomar el lugar de mi abuela?-pregunto asustada la rubia recibiendo una afirmación por parte del Hokage – pero si es solo una niña –exclamo horrorizada sbuiando la enorme carga que era aquello aun para un adulto

- lo sabemos, y Kushina también es consciente de los riesgos pero este es el oposito para el que ella vino a la aldea en primer lugar, nada se puede hacer al respecto – respondió fríamente Sarutobi

- pero shiso ¿no pueden esperar? – pregunto frio Orochimaru innegablemente preocupado

- esto no se puede retrasar ya más , solo esperamos que Kushina resista la ceremonia – agregó inseguro el viejo

Los cuatro niños presentes no podían creer lo que sucedía, ellos conocían muy bien la historia del Kyuubi, conocían las leyendas que envolvían a ese terrible monstruo pero era impensable creer que su amiga podría convertirse en quien llevaría a tan terrible bestia en su interior; una gran tristeza invadió el cuerpo de cada uno sin poder quitar su vista de su amiga quien se encontraba al lado derecho del Hokah¡ge con la car baja. Minato por otro lado se sentía pésimo por nunca haber imaginado que su amiga tan alegre guardaba tal triste secreto para sí misma sin poder revelarlo a nadie sin ningún apoyo, sola. Los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos por la fuerte voz del Hiokage

- por eso, entiendo las acciones de Kishina en los últimos días- dijo mirando con tranquilidad a la pequeña y al instante volteo su vista hacia el niño rubio - Minato te lo pido como Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, cumple el deseo de Kushina – suplico el hombre mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia ente el niño, quien se quedo helado ante la acción del hombre pero el silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de Kushina

- no, está bien Mina –chan no tienes que besarme, a decir verdad siento que en estos últimos días he sido muy cruel contigo, dejándome llevar por mis miedos – dijo muy quedita la pelirroja mientras se acerba a Minato –la verdad cuando me dijeron lo de la ceremonia, me entro mucho miedo y comencé a pensar que podría morir antes de hacer un montón de cosas, repentinamente se me vinieron a la cabeza todas las cosas que me perdería, nunca sería un jounnin, no vería el día en que Mikoto y fugaku se casaran, tampoco cuando Hiashi se convirtiera en líder de su clan, cuando por fin Orichimaru se cortara el pelo o Hizashi consiguiera novia, el día en que ero -sennin y Tsunade tuviesen una cita ni tampoco cuando tú te convirtieras en Hokage, me asusto mucho no ser presente en todos esos momentos grandiosos e importantes pero luego pensé en lo que sucedería si todo salía como lo planeado y ello me asusto aun más por que entonces ya no sería solo Uzumaki Kushina una niña común como todos los demás, sino que sería la Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, ¿Quién querría tener algo que ver con alguien que tiene un monstruo en su interior ? pensé que la gente no vería de la misma manera, desde el momento en que el Kyuubi entrara en mi me enfrentaría al desprecio de las personas pero en especial al rechazo de las personas que quiero si llegaban a descubrir la verdad, jamás podría tener una vida normal como cualquiera, eso lo podía aceptar por el bien de la aldea. Fue entonces que desee por lo menos crear un hermoso recuerdo que pudiera atesorar, uno que fuera solamente mío, antes de morir o convertirme en un Jinchuriki, un recuerdo de Kushina Uzumaki. Pensé en todas las cosas que podrían ser y descubrí que jamás había besado a nadie fue entonces cuando decidí que mi primer beso seria contigo – Kushina hizo una pequeña pausa para continuar hablando – Mi madre me dijo una vez que mi primer beso tenía que ser con alguien especial, una persona que admira y en la que pudiera confiar e incondicionalmente con mi vida, la única persona que vino a mi cabeza fuiste tú Mina-chan, siempre has estado ahí siempre eres la mejor persona que conozco y mi mejor amigo además; des de que te conozco, eres la única persona que es capaz de lograr que lo imposible se haga realidad por ello pensé que si tú eras quien me besaba por el simple hecho de ser tú bueno.. podría lograr salir con vida y controlar al monstruo dentro de mi deseaba que con ese beso pudiese darme un poco de tu fuerza yo..yo –Kushina no pudo continuar pues sus pierna flaquerón y su llanto comenzó de nuevo –lo siento.. lo siento- dijo entre sollozos la pelirroja. Minato no pudo soportar más la impotencia, así que se hinco al lado de su amiga para abrazarla

- no te preocupes Kushina todo saldrá bien, tu vas a seguir con vida y todos nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, nunca te miraremos distinto para nosotros siempre seguirás siendo nuestra amiga, en cuanto al beso te daré uno si eso quieres, pero en cuanto salgas tendrás que encontrar a alguien que realmente te guste mucho y darle uno real ¿vale?, por ahora ¿no te molesta que sea en la mejilla, verdad?- pregunto Minato con las mejillas tornadas de rojo avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir y lo que estaba a punto de hacer

- muchas gracias Mina-chan, -grito Kushina mientras se colgaba del cuello de su amigo con una gran sonrisa; Minato acerco su rostro a la mejilla de Kushina para posar sus labios, los presentes se inclinaron al frente para poder observar lo que sucedía pero el menor de los Hyuuga perdió el equilibrio provocando que su hemano mayor cayera lo que provoco a su vez que empujara a Minato, quien desvió sus labios hasta que se rozaron con los de la pelirroja ante la mirada atónita de todos

Minato y Kushina se sorprendieron al encontrarse frente a frente besándose los labios y aunque su primer pensamiento fue separase, no pudieron, algo más fuerte que ellos se los impedía en un principio se quedaron mirando fijamente perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Minato nunca había pensado que los ojos de su amiga podían ser tan hermosos, mientras Kushina se perdía en la profunda mirada del rubio; poco a poco ambos niños fueron cerrando los ojos mientras sus bocas se movían lentamente disfrutando de las sensaciones nuevas jamás antes experimentadas, era un beso tierno y cálido. Minato pozo sus manos en las mejillas de Kushina mientras las manos de la pequeña se acurrucaban mas al cuello del rubiecito niño, en ese instante Minato pensó que si hubiera sabido que eso se sentía así de bien no hubiera puesto tanta resistencia desde un principio. Poco a poco los ambos niños se separaron con los ojos entrecerrados pero cuando su impulso fue volverse a acercar lentamente fueron interrumpidos a medio camino por un carraspeo proveniente del Hokage lo que hizo que ambos pequeños volvieran a la realidad

.- Kushina, ya es hora, despídete –hablo serio Sarutobi mientras se acercaba a la puerta de salida

veremos, gracias por todo -se despidió Kushina aun roja por la anterior escena y de inmediato salió por la puerta acompañando al Hokage, dejando a Minato aun preocupado y rojo

Minato regreso a ver a sus amigos y maestros encontrándolos con unas caras más que sorprendidas tras aquella escena de afecto (O.O)

- valla, para ser tan pequeño sabes lo que haces, estoy tan orgulloso de ti Minato – Felicito ero-sennin mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a su pupilo quien se encontraba tan rojo como el cabello de Kushina

-Fugaku yo quiero uno así también –exigió Mikoto quien llego en el momento del beso

- yo bueno..luego jaja- rio nervioso el pelinegro para después salir corriendo del lugar perseguido por su novia

- vaya no que no truenas pistolita –dijo irónico Hizashi mientras se reía junto a su hermano

- hmp alumno de Jiraya tenias que ser –dijo ironico el hombre serpiente

- que tierno debería haber tomado una foto –hablo muy enternecida la mujer sennin

- ya basta, fue un accidente –se defendió el rubio ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes –además ahora me preocupa más Kushina –dijo apenado el rubio

- no te preocupes con tal _regalito_ seguro que la libra –se burlo Hiashi

- eso espero –dijo aun preocupado el rubio

* * *

><p>Kushina estaba inconsciente en una cama, no estaba segura de lo que había sucedido después de que el Hokage la llevara al ritual pero aun se sentía viva, así que seguramente no había problemas. Repentinamente comenzó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse en un cuarto del hospital con muchas cosas pegadas al cuerpo, trato de moverse pero tras sentir un fuerte dolor en el estomago desistió de la idea trato de tranquilizarse y descansar un poco más pero repentinamente oyó una voz nada familiar sin saber de dónde provenía <em>"hasta que despiertas mocosa"<em>

- ¿quién es? – pregunto la pelirroja confundida _"el Kyuubi ¿Quién mas si no?"_ Respondió irónica la voz que parecía provenir del interior de su cabeza _"debes tener más chacra que la otra mujer ya que puedes oírme" _ continuo hablando el monstruo en tu interior

-ya veo –respondió resignada la niña seria; volteo a mirar la habitación para encontrar algo interesante hasta que hayo una rosa al lado de si cama - ¿quién habrá traído esto? – se pregunto a sí misma la niña y aunque no esperaba una respuesta aun así la recibió _"un niño rubio llamado Minato, ha venido todos los días a verte, has dormido por casi una semana"_ Kushina tomo la rosa y sonrió para sus adentros

- bien pues yo soy Kushina encantada, y dime Kyuubi-chan, ¿qué tal te sientes ahí adentro? –pregunto ahora más alegre la niña _"sabes Kushina eres my rara, pero bueno no me quejo, solo me pregunto porque todos mis Jinchurikis son mujeres, me agradaría estar dentro de un hombre para variar"_ se quejo el zorro mientras la pelirroja se reía y pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo como pensó _"oye Kushina ¿sabes que sería divertido?, destruir el mundo, ¿Qué tal?" _bueno quien sabe.

Cuando Kushina salió del hospital descubrió que nada había cambiado y fue bien recibida por todos sus amigos de la academia; también descubrió que el lengua suelta de Hizashi divulgo lo de su beso con Minato a toda la aldea lo que ocasiono MinaKushi fans y también el llanto de muchas niñas, jóvenes y mujeres, al enterarse que les ganaron el mandado. Pero a Kushina no le importo nada de eso ella estaba muy feliz por conservar a sus amigos y su vida después de todo y nada valía más que eso

* * *

><p>Aqui termina esta parte espero continuen leyendo<p>

Un adelanto del proximo cap Minato podria usar vestido no se lo pierdan

Gracias


	6. Apuesta

Perdon hasta ahorita pude actualizar sucede que iniciaron mis examenes finales ademas que mi compu se daño

Espero que les guste este fue un poco más serio pero los proximos se pondran más interesantes

Disfrutenlo

* * *

><p><strong>Apuesta<strong>

En la aldea oculta de la hoja era un día tranquilo como cualquier otro, un simple sábado en la mañana. Los aldeanos despertaban como siempre para cumplir con sus labores diarias al igual que los ninjas de dicha aldea excepto uno, un pequeño niño rubio de once años, quien iba caminando por las calles con la cabeza agachada, lentamente, cual preso dirigiéndose al paredón. En efecto Minato Namikaze tenía el ánimo por los suelos y todos los konohadienses que lo miraban pasar, se percataban claramente de ello; la razón de que el siempre alegre y sagaz genio estuviera de tal modo era la misma de siempre: Kushina Uzumaki, aquella peculiar personilla era la única, en todo el mundo ninja, capaz de provocar todo tipo de reacciones en el niño.

Minato suspiraba pensado en lo que le esperaba al llegar a la casa de Kushina, en ese momento prefería ir a pelear él solo con un ejército de cien ninjas ANBU, que cumplir con la tarea que le esperaba con su amiga "_todo por una estúpida apuesta_" pensó el rubio mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace dos días

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Flash Back" <em>**

Cuatro pequeños niños se encontraba enfrente de Ichiruka discutiendo sonoramente unos contra otros

- ¡es imposible, no puedes asimilar tanta masa, tu cuerpo no lo soportaría! – gritaba Minato mientras señalaba con su dedo a la pelirroja

- ya te lo dije; puedo comerme 150 platos de ramen en menos de una hora – gritaba segura la pequeña Jinchuriki

- Minato tiene razón Kushina, un cuerpo adulto normal no podría aguantar más que 60, en tu caso es imposible - alegaba en pelinegro apoyando a su mejor amigo

- es cierto Kushina, no podrás aguantar al llegar a los 20 y tal vez vomites – dijo Hiashi tratando de hacer entender a su amiga

- cierren la boca estúpidos genios, si yo digo que puedo, ! Puedo! – grito furiosa la pelirroja

- cierto chicos, yo realmente creo que Kushina puede hacerlo- defendió el menor de los Hyuuga

- tú, hasta hace un mes, también creías en el hada de los dientes –protesto el mayor provocando un enorme sonrojo de su hermanito; que a su vez dio inicio a una serie de discusiones entre los pequeños hasta que alguien dio fin

- ¡Basta!- grito la única niña del grupo –solo hay una forma de descubrirlo – anuncio la pequeña abanera mientras se dirigía al puesto de ramen- deme 150 platos de ramen –ordeno al hombre encargado quien tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos (O.O) pero aun así decidió obedecer a la pelirroja, pues ya era muy bien conocido que no le gustaba que la contradijeran y también lo que les sucedía a los que osaban atreverse.

- no lo vas a conseguir –repitió Minato

- ¿apostamos?- reto la pequeña, mientras todos los presentes miraban expectantes a la respuesta del geniecillo rubio

- bien – acepto rotundo Minato sabiéndose vencedor

-si gano, harás lo que yo te diga incondicionalmente, sin excusas -exigió la pelirroja confiada – pero si pierdo te regresare a Genko- chan – ofreció Kushina, mientras a Minato se le iluminaban los ojos al saber que podría recuperar su sapo de peluche que Kushina había "secuestrado" hace unos meses, así que acepto de inmediato pero justo cuando vio la forma en la que Kushina prácticamente absorbía plato tras plato de ramen deseó nunca haber aceptado. Cuarentaicinco minutos después Kushina estaba lamiendo su ultimo tazón de ramen ante la mirada atónita de todos al percatarse que la chica había literalmente devorado todos y cada uno de los tazones y pagaba la cuenta.

- estuvo delicioso- decía la pequeña mientras sobaba su abultado estomago –¿no Kyuubi.- chan?- pregunto a su interior la niñita "**_Cierto, pero deberías alimentarme con algo más aparte de Ramen,_**" respondió la malvada criatura

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible esto? – se pregunto bastante serio Hiashi

- normalmente, no podría comer tanto; pero por estas fechas podría comerme hasta 200 tazones, eso es porque una vez al mes tengo que alimentar al zorro haragán y parasito que tengo dentro, así que me alimento cien veces más, pero volviendo al tema, Minato ven mañana a casa para que te diga como pagaras tu apuesta – sentencio Kushina mientras se alejaba feliz corriendo ante la mirada perpleja de todos

- es cierto, olvidamos que tenía ese monstro gigantesco dentro, es normal que tenga que alimentarse más para mantener a esa criatura – reconoció el pelinegro –te deseo buena suerte con lo que sea que Kushina te pida- dijo el Uchiha mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro

- me voy rápido a casa – grito Hizashi

- ¿por qué?- cuestionó el mayor

- para decirle a papa, que yo estaba en lo correcto y tu no –grito corriendo el menor, seguido por su hermano en una carrera.

Minato no podía creer que había perdido y menos podía creer lo que Kushina le había pedido el día siguiente a su apuesta

"**_Fin del Flash Back_**"

* * *

><p>Minato había llegado a la casa de Kushina tras estar perdido en sus pensamientos, decidido a poner fin al asunto lo más pronto posible, toco la puerta y de inmediato fue recibido por la pelirroja vestida con un overol y una playera roja sin mangas<p>

- bien Mina-chan me alegra saber que eres niño de palabra, entra, ya prepare todo - anuncio la Uzumaki mientras daba paso a su rubio amigo quien palideció al encontrarse con la horrible escena dentro del departamento. Por el suelo, había cientos de telas rosas, azules, moradas, con brillos lentejuelas, maquillaje etc.; Minato sintió su cuerpo estremecer ante la visión frente a él

- bien, le pedí un par de cosas a Mikoto y Tsunade – sama – agrego Kushina mientras recogía un par de cosas del suelo

- Kushina, hare cualquier otra cosa que quieras pero por favor no me obligues a esto- suplico de rodillas el rubio como último recurso

- no, el trato es que harías lo que yo quisiera , y ¡quiero que hagas esto! – ordeno rotundamente la niña mientras en sus adentros el Kyuubi reía como loco

- pero Kushina, no quiero vestirme de niña, es humillante – suplico casi llorando el rubio tirado en el suelo

-bien para que veas que soy buena, te dejare elegir, puede vestirte de chica, probarte un par de vestidos mientras te tomo unas cuantas fotos aquí en la privacidad de mi casa o ..- la pequeña hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba a su a migo con sonrisa siniestra – vas a besar a Fugaku, Hizashi y Hiashi enfrente de toda la academia y deberá ser beso francés; ¿Qué tal, cual eliges? – pregunto sonriente la niñita

- pásame la ropa – acepto derrotado Minato sin dejar que la horrible imagen de besar a sus tres amigos pasara por su cabeza –pero debes prometer que no mostrarás las fotos a nadie - agrego el niño mientras se ponía en pie

- lo juro – repitió la niña mientras tomaba su material de trabajo

Así fue como inicio la tortura del pequeño ninja; lo primero que Kushina hizo fue ponerle una peluca para hacer las fotos mas creíbles así fue como Minato aun a pesar de tener ropa de niño lucia exactamente como una niña y una muy linda además. El primer vestido era uno azul del mismo tono que los ojos de "la _rubia_", el vestido era de tirantes mientras que su largo no llegaba a más de medio muslo, lo que incomodo bastante a Minato, además de los tacones que Kushina le puso de color dorado, y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta de lado con un prendedor azul en forma flor, al verlo vertido Kushina comenzó a hacer su trabajo de fotógrafa mientras se colocaba su gorra con la visera hacia atrás. El segundo vestido era de color verde este, en cambio, tenia los hombros descubiertos mientras que el largo llegaba casi a los talones con un par de tacones del color del vestido pero en la cabeza el broche ahora era verde en forma de hojas de olivo y su cabello recogido como un chongo. Otro de los vestidos era de color rosa este era estilo Inglaterra victoriana con listones de todos lados, coserte y con un ligero escote en el pecho, para Minato aquel fue el más incomodo de todos los que se probó aquella tarde. Así paso el tiempo y el niño ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vestidos, faldas y blusas se había puesto; ya solo esperaba que aquello terminara pronto

- muy bien, ahora el plato principal, sígueme MInato - ordeno Kushina mientras dirigía a Minato hacia la parte superior del departamento hasta su habitación, el rubio no se sorprendió porque ya muchas veces había estado ahí. Kushina entro a su armario y saco una caja blanca y rectangular mientras se la entregaba a Minato quien la sostenía con dificultad – quítate esa ropa – ordeno mientras se acercaba a su rubio amigo

- ¿qué? Yo puedo cambiarme solo – exclamo rojo Minato mientras se alejaba de la pelirroja

- eso, es un kimono ¿ya te has puesto uno antes Mina- chan?- pregunto ironica y divertida Kushina a lo que el pequeño genio negó aceptando su derrota y comenzó a despojarse de lo que llevaba que consistía en un vestido blanco largo con un suéter rosa abierto y con sus cabello-peluca suelto. Kushian ayudo a su compañero a quitarse sus ropas hasta que quedo en ropa interior con la cara completamente roja al igual que la niña, muy apenada Kushina comenzó a colocarle el kimono mientras el genio era incapaz de siquiera moverse pero en cuanto miro su reflejo en el espejo, hasta incluso él mismo, quedo asombrado por la belleza del atuendo; el Kimono era de color blanco pero con figuras de flores de un color rojo vivo bordadas, igual que el obi; recubría por completo casi cada parte del cuerpo e incluso sus pies eran invisibles bajo la suave y tersa tela blanca; mientras Minato admiraba la prenda, Kushina tomaba el supuesto pelo en un tocado adornándolo con una peineta de oro con piedras de rubí incrustadas mientras tomaba unos arreglos de flores de sakura como adorno que caían como cascada sobre el cabello rubio como si se complementaran. Cuando hubo terminado de arreglar a Minato, Kushina lo contemplo embelesada y sorprendida de lo magnifico que se veía su amigo en el kimono como si este hubiese sido creado exclusivamente para él, incluso su figura se estilizaba bajo la fina tela de seda blanca además que el sonrojo de las mejillas de Minato hacían juego perfectamente con el kimono.

- bien Mina-chan, si fuera un hombre me lanzaría sobre ti y te haría mío, sin importar que, eres tan violable - dijo sorprendida Kushina

- ya basta, toma la foto y terminemos con esto – grito bastante apenado el rubio

- muy bien, entonces colócate al lado de la ventana para tomar la fotografía – ordeno la pelirroja preparando su cámara pero en ese instante sonó el timbre de la casa lo que obligo a la niña abajar a abrir la puerta – espera aquí ahora vuelvo- dijo Kushiuna mientas corría a toda prisa por las escaleras

Minato cansado de posar para las fotos se recargo sobre el marco de la venta pero repentinamente este se zafo haciendo que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de espalda sin poder evitarlo pero para su suerte pudo caer sin hacerse ningún daño, se levanto del suelo mientras se sacudía la ropa

- valla me caí, Kushina debe arreglar esa ventana , será mejor que entre otra vez antes de que alguien me vea- Minato comenzó a caminar mientras buscaba el frente de la casa de la niña pero en ese momento sintió como alguien tomaba su brazo volteó para encontrarse con un ANBU

- usted debe ser Hikari-hime, su padre el señor feudal Ruketsu-sama, ha estado muy preocupado por usted nos mando a buscarla, venga con migo por favor y no ponga resistencia –dijo el enmascarado mientras jalaba a las rubia

- no se equivoca yo no soy esa persona – trato de debatir Minato pero fue inútil, además que el kimono le impedía moverse con libertad

-por donde te mire luces como una hija de un señor adinerado - respondió el soldado ninja mientras cargaba a Minato a pesar de la persistente negativa de esté

- ¿que no entiendes? No soy la hija de ningún señor feudal es mas ni siquiera soy muj..- pero no pudo continuar por que el ninja lo noqueo con una llave del sueño y colocaba a la niña sobre sus hombros y se alejaba del lugar mientras el pequeño rubio inconsciente susurraba "_Ku..shi..na_"

Mientras el niño genio travestido era secuestrado, Kushina se despedía de un mensajero y cerraba la puerta tras de si

- vaya tengo correo de Nagato, luego lo leeré ahora tengo una hermosa foto que tomar jajajaja – rio extrañamente la pequeña jinchuriki "**_Hey mocosa ¿dejaste a Minato junto a la ventana, no? Olvidaste decirle que eta rota ¿no crees que podría caerse?_**" Kushina paro de reír y subió a toda prisa por las escalera pero cuando llego a la habitación la encontró vacía mientras que la ventana se veía aun más rota "**_Te lo dije_**"


	7. Una damisela en apuros

Espero que les gusto, realmente me diverti escribiendo este capitulo es bastante lindo

porfis comenten

* * *

><p><strong>Una damisela en apuros<strong>

Kushina se volvía loca buscando a Minato por todos lados sin hallar al rubio en los al rededores de su casa, pero cada esfuerzo era en vano y para colmo Kyuubi no era de mucha ayuda "**_Vaya, espero que no se encuentre con algún pervertido o pedófilo porque con las fachas que lleva, sería una presa suculenta para cualquiera" _**dijo el maquiavélico zorro mientras en la cabeza de Kushina se formaba una bizarra imaginación

_-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mi hentai! – gritaba el pequeño niño rubio tirado en el suelo de algún lugar oscuro, mientras se asomaban un par de cristalinas lagrimas por sus ojos y sostenía el kimono cayéndose dejando su torso casi descubierto; ante un Orochimaru con un rostro de lujuria desagradable_

_- jajaja, has caído en mis garras, ahora te hare sentir muy bien –decía perversamente el pelo negro mientras tomaba de los hombros al niño levantándolo del suelo y lamiendo su cuello _

_- basta, yo soy un niño- gritaba sonrojado y dando paso a las lagrimas el pobre Minato_

_-eso no tiene importancia mientras seas así de lindo –exclamo el hombre mientras despojaba al niño del kimono quien solo pudo dar un grito de terror. _

Kushina salió corriendo en dirección a la casa del "Capitán serpiente" dispuesta a rescatar a su mejor amigo sin pararse a pensar que no tenía ninguna prueba en su contra, aparte de su muy desarrollada imaginación; mientras que el demonio en su interior se regocijaba de lo lindo en su diversión.

* * *

><p>Minato sintió que sus músculos se relajaban y poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento para hallarse en la torre del Hokage frente a 5 ANBUS rodeándolo; fue entonces que recordó lo sucedido en casa de la pelirroja pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca la puerta del cuarto se abrió dando paso a una cabellera blanca muy conocida para el pequeño genio<p>

- hey ¿no está aquí el Hokage? –pregunto el sennin dirigiéndose a los ninjas pero estos simplemente negaron con la cabeza pero repentinamente el hombre sintió un jalón en su ropa y se sorprendió de encontrar a una "niña" aferrándose a él, una niña bastante hermosa que le parecía extrañamente familiar

-Jiraya-sensei, no sabe cuán feliz soy de verlo, por favor sálveme- grito suplicante Minato seguro de que su maestro, mentor y compañero podría reconocerlo sin problemas después de todo lo que han pasado juntos

-ya veo- dijo seguro el anciano mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de el infante, mientras que a este se le iluminaron los ojos ante la posibilidad de librarse por fin de aquella situación- debes ser una admiradora de mis libros, así que al verme en persona te has enamorado perdidamente de mi, te entiendo es muy normal, y aunque eres tan hermosa como una diosa, aun eres demasiado joven pero cuando crezcas tal vez tengas alguna oportunidad, esperare con ansias ese momento – respondió muy galante el peliblanco mientras el rubio no salía del shock ante las palabras de su maestro

- sabe Jiraya –sama si busca al Hokage por lo del evento de hoy, él se encuentra con los ancianos, así que ahí lo puede hallar – respondió un ANBU interrumpiendo al sennin quien agradeció mientras se marchaba; Minato seguía tan estupefacto que no se percato de que su sensei se había esfumado tan rápido como había llegado

- tranquila se que, es difícil para ti aceptar un matrimonio arreglado con un hombre seis años mayor pero tus padres lo hacen por tu bien - dijo un ANBU mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Minato que ahora estaba más aterrado ante la idea de que si no se libraba de esta, terminaría en Dios sabe donde casado con un **hombre **mayor, pero justo cuando estaba dispuesto a atacar a los ninjas por la ventana de la oficina llego otro ninja de grado jounin con un informe para los soldados

- hay un reporte, al parecer la hija del señor feudal, Hikari-hime ha sido hallada en las afueras de Konoha por el mismo señor y sus guardias, así que la misión ha llagado a su fin –informo solemne el ninja mientras los ANBU se miraban unos a otros

-si la verdadera Hikari-hime ha sido encontrada ¿Quién es ..**Ella**? – pero el ANBU no pudo continuar, puesto que se encontraron un vacio tras sus espaldas donde hasta hace un instante estaba la rubia, lo que provoco un escalofrió en la espalda "¿Fantasma?"

Minato corría tan rápido como podía tras haber perdido a los ninjas, mientras trataba de evadir a la gente que volteaba a mirarlo, tenía que llegar rápido a su casa para poder cambiarse esas ropas lo antes posible antes que esa situación empeorara pero justo cuando iba distraído choco contra alguien, trato de disculparse pero cuando descubrió de quien se trataba, su cara palideció.

* * *

><p>Kushina corría hasta que por fin se hallo frente a la puerta, primero pensó en entra derribando la puerta pero había la posibilidad de que hubieran trapas que se activaría y la dejarían sin posibilidad de luchar, así que decidió buscar otra alternativa para entrar al lugar, rodeo el edificio hasta que hallo una ventana, se alzó un poco para observar atraves de ella, hasta que encontró al "Capitán serpiente" de espaldas a la ventana; Kushin trato de escuchar lo que sucedía<p>

-ajajajaja, pequeña criatura, ya no sirve de nada resistirse, ha llegado el momento en que te sometas a mí, no te preocupes solo dolerá al principio - grito maquiavélicamente el sennin mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente; la pelirroja, imaginándose lo peor, salto rompiendo la ventana para entrar en la habitación para atacar al hombre con una serie de patadas, golpes y rasguños, incesables tumbándolo en el suelo, hasta que se percato que realmente ahí no estaba su rubio amigo, así que tomo al mallugado hombre del cuello

- ¿Dónde esta Mina-chan? – pregunto furiosa la niña encima del hombre tumbado

- no lo sé, aquí no está –grito igualmente furioso el hombre tras la grosera y salvaje intromisión de la pelirroja

- no mientas se que estas tratando de violar a Mina- chan porque es muy mono vestido de niña- amenazo Kushia inspeccionando el cuarto en busca de una mata amarilla

-¿Por qué querría violar a.? Espera ¿Minato esta vestido de mujer?- pregunto bastante confundido el hombre serpiente

- por supuesto ¿acaso no lo sabías? –pregunto bastante confundida Kushina

- no- respondió simple el hombre

- entonces ¿Qué fue eso de "pequeña criatura, ya no sirve de nada resistirse, ha llegado el momento en que te sometas a mí, no te preocupes solo dolerá al principio"? si no te referías a Mina-chan ¿a que si no? – pregunto amenazante la jinchuriki

- a la cena de mi serpiente, mira en la mesa- respondió Orochimaru señalando a la mesa sobre sus cabezas; Kushina se levanto al instante para encontrarse con una serpiente devorando a un ratoncito entre sus fauces y nuevamente se inclino para tenderle la mano al agredido

- lo siento, pero como sea tengo que encontrar a Minato, lo más pronto posible- exclamo la pelirroja mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-te puedo ayudar ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que sucede?- pidió el hombre sacudiéndose la ropa y sobándose el rostro

- bueno- la niña dudo pues había prometido a Mina-chan que no le contaría a nadie sobre el asunto pero de todos modos ya había revelado una parte y realmente necesitaba ayuda – te lo contare- termino de decir Kushina

Tras haber oído la historia completa el hombre medito sobre la divertida situación

- primero deberías haber ido a la casa del mojigato ese, antes de hacerle caso a la cosa que tienes dentro – opino el hombre

- cierto pero ¿si no está ahí? –pregunto angustiada la niña

- entonces iremos con Jiraya, es su alumno después de todo tal vez acudió a él en busca de ayuda – agrego Orichimaru mientras abría la puerta indicando a la niña –anda vámonos- ordeno mientras era seguida por la Jinchuriki y el Kyuubi quien se sentía realmente cómodo al lado del malvado hombre

* * *

><p>Minato se había quedado estupefacto ante los tres individuos frente a él, mientras que a ellos les ocurría lo mismo pero por razones totalmente diferentes; por un lado MInato temía que descubrieran su identidad bajo el Kimono, y por otro lado Hiashi, Hizashi y Fugaku no podían creer que una niña fuera tan hermosa como la preciosidad que tenían delante suyo, era como ver una diosa o a un ángel totalmente blanco. El silencio era insólito y el primero en romperlo fue Minato para tratar de huir<p>

- lo siento, fue mi culpa, adiós- dijo el niño levantándose tratando de huir pero al instante Hizashi, quien había chocado con Minato quedando igualmente en el suelo, tomo su mano

- espera ¿cómo te llamas? - pregunto con los ojos muy brillantes el menor de los Hyuuga mientras los otros dos genio también esperaban con ansias la respuesta de aquella beldad, pero ante el silencio de la chica Hizashi volvió a hablar –eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, por favor te lo suplico dime tu nombre –rogo el castaño

- yo..yo, tengo que ir..ir..me – tartamudeo nervioso el rubio con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas lo que lo hacía ver aun más encantador, lo que provoco el sonrojo también de sus tres amigos, ello sorprendió bastante a Minato, ya que nunca los había visto así y por algún motivo sintió bastante miedo

- déjala Hizashi ¿no te das cuenta que la pones incomoda?- regaño el hermano mayor mientras solataba el agarre entre Minato y Hizashi ante la mirada furiosa de su gemelo, mirada que ignoro mientras con ambas manos tomaba la pequeña mano de la rubia y se acercaba a su rostro- perdona a mi hermano es bastante rudo con las damas, pero tenía razón cuando dijo que eras lo más hermoso que había visto puesto que es la misma situación para mi, ¿podría tal beldad, darme el placer de conocer su divino nombre ?- hablo galante el mayor Hyuuga mientras besaba la tersa mano de Minato, la cara del rubio se tornaba completamente roja, Hizashi no pudo soportar más la actuación de su hermano lo que provocó que se abalanzara sobre el creando una pelea, Minato iba a intentar detenerlos pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, sintió un brazo pasando por sus hombros y cuando volteó su cabeza a la derecha descubrió un par de ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente

-niños, ellos no son lo suficiente para ti, muy inmaduros, lo que tú necesitas es un hombre de verdad –hablo engreído el Uchiha mientras tomaba del mentón al rubio provocando que su cara se pusiera como tomate; ante la escena los hermanos pararon de pelear y se abalanzaron sobre el pelinegro

- tú no tienes derecho, tu ya tienes novia –grito enojado Hizashi

- sí, pero ni que estuviera casado, además soy bastante más guapo que ustedes dos – grito el niño con su sharingan mientras luchaba contra los hermanos y entre los tres se atacaban en un "todos contra todos". Minato por su parte, estaba aterrado por el comportamiento extraño de sus amigos cuando normalmente, la niñas eran de completa indiferencia para ellos así que temiendo por su integridad y virilidad salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo con el incomodo atuendo; pero cuando los tres geniecillos descubrieron que huía decidieron poner fin a su riña y perseguirlo diciendo cosas como _"vuelve" "te amo" "cásate conmigo" _ Minato corría sin mirar atrás, sabía que si en ese momento se detenía y se despojaba del disfraz todo el asunto llegaría a sus fin, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que sus mejores, engreídos y burlones amigos descubrieran tal cosa vergonzosa así que solo podía correr más velozmente, pero desgraciadamente volvió a chocar contra un grupo nuevo de niños cuando levanto la cabeza ellos lo miraban sonrojados de la misma forma que sus amigos, al rubio le paso un escalofrió por la espalda

- eres bastante bonita ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el niño pero al instante el rubio salió corriendo dándose cuenta que ese grupo de niños también lo seguía, para desgracia del chico la escena se repito varias veces y antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía a unos cien niños detrás de él; incluidos, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka e incluso el pequeño Azuma lo perseguía. Minato ya no podía soportar más hasta que al fin sus piernas se rindieron tras tanto correr dejándolo indefenso pero cuando todos los chicos se encontraron a su alrededor comenzaron a pelearse unos contra otros ante la mirada atónita del rubiecito

* * *

><p>Kushia entro desesperada a la oficina del Hokage quien se encontraba hablando con Jiraya, los cuales la vieron sorprendidos<p>

- ¿ero-sennin, jiji han visto a Mina-chan?- pregunto la pelirroja muy exaltada

- no, hoy no lo hemos visto –respondieron ambos hombres mientras miraban ala pequeña con una enorme mueca de decepción

-déjenme replantear la pregunta ¿han visto a una niña rubia de ojos azules con un Kimono blanco y rojo pasar por aquí o buscándote Jiraya?- pregunto Orochimaru quien entro siguiendo a la niña pelirroja

- ah si hoy la vi, esa florecilla del campo se enamoro perdidamente de mi, pero no tuve más remedio que rechazar aunque tenia una belleza inigualable casi sobre humana – respondió bastante serio el peliblanco

- esa niña con una belleza inigualable casi sobre humana, es Minato y está perdido –dijo bastante serio el pelinegro dando a entender a su amigo que no bromeaba, mientras que Jiraya no salía de su sorpresa con su quijada casi por los suelos

- esa..ni..niña ¿era minato? – pregunto pasmado el sennin mientras tanto la niña como el tipo serpiente afirmaban con la cabeza; el anciano por fin comprendió porque la niña le había resultado tan familiar en ese momento, pero entonces una idea aterradora paso por su mente -¡¿Minato es gay? – grito desesperado el hombre mientras corría por todos lados

- no, la razón de que él se vistiera así, es ella – afirmo Orochimaru mientras señalaba a la pelirroja quien conto todo lo sucedido al sennin tanto como al Hokage quien había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento.

-vaya, al menos es un alivio, pero ¿qué haremos para encontrarlo?- pregunto pensativo Jiraya con su mano en su barbilla

- es cierto, tenemos que darnos prisa, no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrarlo rápido sino Orochimaru podría abusar de él –grito horrorizada Kushina

- me parece que estas omitiendo el hecho de que, uno: estoy aquí a tu lado y dos: no tengo ninguna intención de violar a un niño mucho menos si es varón –respondió tranquilo el pelinegro pero con una evidente venita en la frente

- tranquilos seguro que será fácil encontrarlo entre los tres, si nos dividimos – anuncio feliz el sennin peliblanco

- no lo creo- por primera vez se oyó la profunda voz del Hokage - ¿acaso no recuerdan que día es hoy?- pregunto intuitivamente Sarutobi, mientras los tres ninjas lo miraron serios dando a entender que entendían a lo que se refería- las calles estarán llenas de gente será más complicado hallarlo- termino bastante serio el Hokage mirando por la ventana de su oficina

* * *

><p>Minato estaba horrorizado por la escena que tenía en frente en especial por que el blanco de toda esa situación era él mismo; se percato que solo tenía una oportunidad para escapar de ahí de una vez por todas pero cuando comenzó a caminar sigilosamente, para que los otros niños no lo notaran, choco contra alguien nuevamente pero se sorprendió puesto que se trataba de un hombre mayor con traje negro<p>

- oh pequeña ¿estás aquí para el concurso, no? – pregunto jovial el hombre mientras tomaba gentilmente la mano de la "pequeña"

-¿de qué habla? ¿Qué concurso? –pregunto confundido tratando ligeramente de zafarse

- de "La pequeña señorita Konoha" por supuesto ¿Qué otro más si no?- respondió alegre el hombre mientras la cara del rubio se ponía completamente blanca


	8. Pequeña señorita Konoha

En esta parte la hice un poco larga

aclaraciones

Hakama: un traje tradicional "estilo Kenshin Himura"

sora: cielo

Tsuki:luna

* * *

><p><strong>La pequeña señorita Konoha:<strong>

**Una leyenda nace**

Los tres ninjas corrían apresurados rumbo al centro de la aldea, tenían un muy mal presentimiento sobre aquella situación. Ese era el día en que "La pequeña señorita Konoha" se llevaría a cabo, aquel que era nada más y nada menos que un concurso de belleza para niñas; la razón de ser del peculiar evento, era con el fin de atraer personas de distintos lugares, para que así arribara una importante suma de dinero a la aldea lo que sería un gran apoyo económico aparte de las constantes misiones ninjas. No era sorpresa saber que la persona quien había sugerido tal evento, no había sido otro más que Jiraya. Pero ahora mismo a los tres individuos poco les importaba el acontecimiento, la verdadera razón de su premura era Minato Namikaze, ya que el genio estaba en una precaria situación puesto que en ese momento se encontraba disfrazado de "una niña con belleza casi sobre humana" como había expresado el peliblanco; en el mejor de los casos para el rubio, la situación no llegaría a más allá de perderse entre el mar de gente quienes asistirían al concurso, lo que dificultaría bastante su búsqueda pero no la imposibilitaría; en el peor de los casos, bueno , ninguno de ellos quería pensar en eso.

En el parque central de la aldea de la hoja se encontraba levantado un enorme escenario de madera con un sinfín de decoraciones, con papel, flores y listones de variados colores; aquel escenario se encontraba posicionado justo al lado de un enorme árbol de cerezos que se acoplaba de maravilla al esplendoroso lugar

En el escenario se encontraba, en el centro con un micrófono, el hombre con traje negro que había guiado al rubio niño hasta el concurso, mientras que al fondo se encontraban once bellas niñitas, sentadas en sillas doradas, entre las que figuraban Mikoto, Hiroko, Yoshino, Tsume, e incluso el mismísimo Minato en medio de todas ellas con la piel de gallina; el rubio estaba aterrado por el giro tan drástico de los sucesos, y temía no poder salir de esta con su orgullo intacto, porque con aquel rio de gente en frente se le dificultaría bastante la huida sumándole el incomodo atuendo que estaba usando. Se le habían agotado las ideas y las opciones.

- Damas y Caballeros, sean todos ustedes bienvenidos al primer concurso "Pequeña señorita Konoha" patrocinado por la ladea oculta entre las hojas, hoy decidiremos quien de estas once señoritas es la niña más bella – anuncio emocionado el presentador del evento- para dar fe y legalidad al concurso les presento al jurado – anuncio el hombre señalando a un costado del escenario donde había una mesa con tres individuos en ella- Lady Tsunade- presento el hombre mientras la mencionada se levantaba para dar una reverencia al público, quien aplaudía como locos a la bella sannin – Kosuke Maruboshi- continuo el hombre mientras repetía la acción de la sannin- y como invitada desde la aldea oculta entre la arena Chiyo-sama- presento igualmente animado el hombre ante los aplausos del público- Para empezar el concurso, cada señorita pasara a presentarse a sí misma y después nos dará una demostración de sus habilidades para ir calificándolas , así que dicho esto demos inicio – grito exaltado el hombre ante la emoción de la multitud

Minato estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso mientras veía como Tsume Inuzuka hacia una presentación conjunta a su perro guardián tras haber hecho su introducción, la siguiente seria Hiroko, tras ella estaba una niña que realmente no conocía, seguida de Mikoto y Yoshino; pero cuando todas ellas terminaran de presentarse, sería su hora de hacer presencia y si de algo estaba seguro es que sería un desastre pasara lo que pasara.

Kushina, Orochimaru y Jiraya corrían a través del mar de gente buscando algún indicio del rubio por algún lado, pero era inútil simplemente había demasiada gente; incluso aunque trataron de separase para recorrer terreno aquello les fue imposible por la barrera humana que los rodeaba. Lo que extraño bastante a los tres ninjas fue la gran cantidad de presencia infantil masculina al evento; porque se esperaban una gran asistencia por parte de varios adultos pero no esperaban encontrar tantos niños. La pelirroja se acerco a un pequeño niño castaño para saciar su curiosidad

-¿por qué tantos niños vinieron al concurso? Pensé que no era muy popular la idea- cuestiono la niña sabiendo que, hasta hace unos días, a casi todos los hombres de su edad, el concurso les importaba menos que nada

- ¿no lo sabes? Hay una niña preciosa concursando, es lo más bello que he visto jamás, su pelo es rubio como el sol y sus ojos son azules y profundos como el mar- decía ensoñado el castaño mientras todos lo demás mocosos a su alrededor asentían de acuerdo

Los tres ninjas se miraron unos a otros mientras que tenían el mismo mal presentimiento, haciendo todo uso de fuerza para avanzar se dirigieron bastante decididos rumbo al escenario que se veía a lo lejos.

Minato sudaba frio ante lo que estaba a punto de acontecer; Yoshino acababa de terminar su acto de sombras mientras que en ese momento se despedía del público con el micrófono que fue tomado por el presentador del extraño concurso

- bueno demos la bienvenida a nuestra sexta concursante- grito emocionado el hombre mientras que el público, en especifico los niños, al percatarse de "quien" se trataba, soltaron un grito que probablemente se oyó hasta la aldea de Suna

Minato, ante el terror de pasar al frente y ser descubierto o algo peor; se sostuvo con infinita fuerza a su asiento donde había permanecido hasta el momento, negándose a avanzar. El hombre al percatarse de la situación camino hacia el rubio mientras lo tomaba de la mano animándolo a andar de la misma que había sucedido horas antes. Cuando el pequeño genio rubio se encontró al frente de aquel mar de gente se quedo petrificado al instante

- vamos pequeña dinos tu nombre- dijo amablemente el hombre con traje negro mientras colocaba el micrófono en frente del rostro de la pequeña niña

Minato no sabía qué hacer todo le daba vueltas pero como buen genio, al instante se le ocurrió una idea aunque no parecía muy buena era la mejor opción que tenía en esos momentos. Al instante el infante se tiro al suelo cayendo de rodillas para la sorpresa de todos los espectadores, justo después de su caída el rubio llevo su manita hasta su rostro, mientras que las mangas de su kimono cubrían la mayoría de ella. El presentador preocupado trato de inclinarse para ayudar a la pequeñita dejando el micrófono casi al frente del rostro de ella

-yo..yo.. lo siento, tengo mucha vergüenza- Minato había levantado su rostro con un leve sonrojó, mientras que por sus ojos unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaban, cristalinas, creando un camino salado por su cara, rosando su pequeña nariz respingada y sus rojos labios como cereza. El silencio fue rotundo tras aquellas adorables palabras; MInato seguro de que tras esa actuación la sacarían del escenario para no causar más inconvenientes, pero instantes después se dio cuenta de que estaba muy equivocado puesto que la reacción del público no fue la que esperaba sino todo lo contrario. Un enorme grito aun más grande que el anterior cubrió cada rincón del país de fuego. Todos los presentes se habían vuelto locos tras las palabras de aquella hermosa criatura incluidos también el jurado, las otras participantes e incluso el mismo presentador. Cada persona aclamaba a la niña, quien los había cautivado de tal forma hasta el punto de ser irresistible para cualquiera sin importar sexo y edad

- creo que todos nosotros estamos de acuerdo en que, ya no hay necesidad de continuar con el concurso, ya tenemos una ganadora absoluta- aviso el hombre de traje mientras era apoyado por todos con una ola de gritos y aplausos; el jurado por su parte acompaño a la multitud dado su aprobación a esa decisión, mientras que todas las niñas a espaldas del rubio lloraban alegres y riendo

Minato no podía creer la locura en la que estaba envuelto. Se sentía abrumado tras toda esa demostración de júbilo pero cuando menos se dio cuenta el presentador había colocado un tocado hecho de flores y adornos en cristal sobre su cabeza dando a entender que era la triunfadora. Ante la aclamación de todos

Los tres individuos, quienes habían llegado justo en la caída del pequeño genio, quedando igual de estupefactos ante la actuación del niño y al mismo tiempo de la reacción del público. Se percataron de que a sus alrededor todos estaban sumamente animados, entre grito y saltos de júbilo, aquello podía ser fácilmente comparado con un carnaval, o una enorme guerra por la cantidad de movimiento que se llevaba a cabo entre todo ese mar de gente

-sabes, viéndolo así pudiste no estar tan equivocada con aquello de que tomaría ventaja de él- dijo bastante sorprendido Orochimaru porque era la primera vez que veía a Namikaze vestido de niña y en su perspectiva no lucia nada mal, era realmente impresionante, ahora entendía lo de belleza casi sobre humana. Kushina estaba impactada sobre la reacción del pelinegro pero de alguna forma lo entendía tras haber visto el efecto del Minato chica sobre todas esas personas. Repentinamente entre todo el bullicio la voz del comentador salió nuevamente a relucir

- es hora que nuestra princesa, diga algo en agradecimiento -expreso extasiado el hombre mientras todos los presentes quedaron tranquilos y expectantes a las acciones de la niña

- no..yo..yo ..tengo ..que irme- decía nervioso el rubio mientras intentaba escapar pero prontamente se vio rodeado por toso en el escenario

- vamos pequeña, no seas tímida, di algo- animo Chiyo empujando al pequeño que no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor aterrado

- si además todavía queda mucho por hacer como la ganadora –agrego Tsunade mientras Minato se ponía pálido del susto tratando de alegarse pero se encontró en el borde del escenario con todo el mar de gente tratando de acercarse más para ver a su nueva princesita

Kushina se percato del aprieto en el que se encontraba su amigo, si no lo sacaban de ahí en ese instante, el niño podía quedar muy mal parado tanto física como psicológicamente. La pelirroja exploro todas las opciones posibles pero sabía de antemano que tanto los jueces como el público no dejaría ir fácilmente al rubiecito, sería imposible sacarlo con tanta gente alrededor y reparando en que el asunto de usar la fuerza no era una opción por el alto riesgo a que alguien saliese herido puesto que había bastantes civiles en el área; Kushina se sentía cada vez más culpable por haber metido a su amigo en aquel embrollo todo por una foto con un kimiono. Fue entonces que a la niña se le ocurrió una idea para salvar el geniecillo rubio sin ningún herido ni exponiendo su verdadera identidad. Giro hacia donde estaba ambos sannin

-ero-sennin, capitán baboso, distraigan a todos mientras vuelvo, que no descubran quien es Minato- dijo Kushina mientras salía corriendo a toda prisa del lugar, dejando a ambos hombres bastante sorprendidos pero al instante al anciano pervertido se le ocurrió un plan; salto entre la gente para quedar entre Minato y el resto de la gente; el niño se aferro de inmediato al hombre peliblanco escondiéndose tras el

- ¿Jiraya qué haces?- pregunto confundida la sennin a su compañero de infancia

- nada solo estaba pensando que aun no podemos proseguir con las demás actividades predispuestas- contestó tranquilo el pervertido hombre

-¿y por qué no?- pregunto confundida Chiyo

- por que aun no hemos elegido un Paladín para nuestra señorita princesa ¿Dónde se ha visto a una princesa sin guardián?-Pregunto bastante seguro Jiraya ante la mirada impresionada de todos y nerviosa de Minato

-bueno tienes razón- acordó el hombre de traje

- Damas y caballeros, quiero informar que ahora daremos inicio a la búsqueda del Paladín para esta hermosa flor ¿algún interesado?- anuncio bastante fuerte el peliblanco sosteniendo el micrófono mientras que al instante un enorme cumulo de niños y niñas se aproximaron acudiendo al llamado en ese momento Jiraya tomo a Minato por la cintura mientras lo sentaba en una tarima que resaltaba entre el escenario- aquel que pretenda convertirse en su guardián tendrá que llegar hasta aquí venciendo a todos sus enemigos- dijo en un grito de guerra el hombre mientras que al instante la lucha no se hizo esperar, todos los niños y niñas saltaron unas contra otros

Minato estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que sus ojos contemplaban, siempre había sido popular eso lo sabia pero aquello era un nivel completamente diferente a lo usual puesto que sus fans nunca había llegado a lastimarse la unas a las otras por su cariño pero aquí, cientos de personas lo estaban haciendo era una verdadera guerra. Minato observo como un chico desconocido para él, avanzaba hacia su dirección lo que hizo que se preocupara pero al instante apareció una larga cabellera castaña pateando al intruso dejándolo inconsciente, el rubio pudo apreciar que se trataba de Hiashi

- hola presciosa, dije que volvería- hablo serio mientras se acercaba a la posición de Minato pero su avance fue detenido por dos ataque provenientes de distintas direcciones, los individuos que atacaron a HIashi no eran nada más y nada menos que su propio hermano y Fugaku

- no comas ansias hermanito- dijo desafiante Hizashi usando sus prodigiosos ojos para atacar a su hermano

- parece que volvimos a donde empezamos- reto el Uchiha con su sharingan listo para la acción

Tras comenzar su batalla los tres prodigios se alejaron, el niño-niña también pudo apreciar al trio Ino-Shika-Cho luchando entre ellos seguidos por Shibi Aburame; el rubio comenzaba a marearse a conforme pasa el tiempo. Dados ya unos veinte minutos desde el inicio de la pelea y un no daba final

Minato observo como los ninjas chicos y grande se acercaban cada vez más a él; de la nada un niño de unos tres años mayor lo tomo del brazo mientras trataba de jalarlo hacia si Minato grito ante el contacto y cerró los ojos mientras esperaba lo peor. Jiraya y los demás miembros en el escenario miraron sorprendidos la escena pero antes de que pudieran siquiera moverse de sus lugares, pudieron observar como aquel atrevido muchacho caía al suelo inconsciente mientras solo podían observar una gran mancha negra y roja al lado de la niña rubia.

Minato se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba con el mismo agarre desde hace un instante; asustado comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente pero se sorprendió al hallarse en brazos de una persona totalmente desconocida para él y también se percato de que ya no encontraba en el escenario sino en la copa del árbol se cerezos al lado del mismo

El público estaba pasmado ante la escena; de la nada había aparecido un individuo bastante peculiar e irreal. Aquel pequeño individuo parecía ser un niño de unos once o doce años, llevaba puesto un Hakama totalmente negro con solo unos pocos arreglos en blanco, y en el costado de su obi tenia una katana del mismo color que el atuendo, su cara estaba cubierta con una máscara blanca que solo dejaba apreciar su boca y parte de sus mejillas, porque incluso los ojos precian estar cubiertos por la máscara, lo que le brindaba un rostro inexpresivo y misterioso. Su cabello por otro lado era totalmente rojo y atado en una coleta alta dejando solo un par de mechones suelto enmarcando el rostro del enmascarado. Ante la vista de todos, aquel personaje solo podría tratarse de un samurái de alguna tierra lejana

Minato se encontraba tan confundido por la identidad de la persona pero por alguna razón se sentía a gusto, protegido y muy cálido ahí siendo sostenido en brazos del extraño; el rubio podía apreciar como los pétalos de sakura volaban alrededor del cabello del extraño samurái, enredándose en él y perdiéndose en su interior siendo guiados por el suave viento; Minato se sonrojo ante la hermosa vista que tenia de aquella persona también apenado por sus "extraños" pensamientos

La multitud estaba tan embelesada por aquella imagen al igual que el rubio pero la razón era porque ellos miraban lo que parecía ser un cuadro precioso, por donde lo miraran podían ver que aquellos dos hermosos personajes se complementaba el uno con otro incluso en sus ropas, el kimono de la hermosa niña, blanco como la nieve y con detalles en rojo parecía uno con el negro oscuro del Hakama del pequeño samurái y su cabello rojo carmesí. Fue solo una persona que se atrevió a hablar ante tal imagen de perfección

-¿Quién diablos eres tú y por qué, la tienes en tus brazos?- pregunto serio Fugaku mas no cabía furia en su voz

Todos esperaban la respuesta de aquel individuo mientras estaban atentos a sus acciones

-¡escuchen! ¡ Y escúchenme muy bien!- grito con voz fuerte y autoritaria el pequeño niño mientras nadie se atrevía a interrumpir su fuerte anuncio- esta es mi princesa, mi doncella ;y ahora les digo en este día, que nadie más que yo tiene derechos sobre ella, he venido aquí para llevarla a mi lado para irnos conjunto a la brisa y jamás separarnos- grito apasionado el pequeño mientras, ante la sorpresa de todos y en especial de el rubio, tomaba posesión de los labios de Minato de forma protectora y posesiva; al principio el chico trato de resistirse pero cuando percibió algo familiar en aquel tierno roce, comenzó a corresponder el beso mientras cerraba sus ojos y colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo atrayéndolo más hacia sí mismo. Nadie del inmenso publico podía creer aquello; más les pareció lo más hermoso del mundo; Jiraya tenía la boca muy abierta de la impresión, pero cuando analizo la situación y el aspecto del samurái comprendió lo que realmente sucedía, sonriendo mientras veía a los pequeños separarse del beso amoroso que estaban compartiendo

-¿Ku..shi..na?- pregunto en un susurro el rubio, mientras que el rostro enmascarado le sonreía. Minato se sonrojó aun más de lo que ya estaba tras el beso

- sujétate bien- susurro en su oído "el pelirrojo" mientras que el niño se acurrucaba en su pecho con sus brazos aun alrededor del cuello del samurái. Al instante el pequeño niño de rojo y negro se lanzo hacia tras desde la cima del árbol de sakura cayendo con la hermosa niña entre sus brazos. Todos los presentes corrieron en dirección al árbol para buscar rastro de ambos niños pero cuando estuvieron ahí no vieron nada en absoluto ni siquiera en los alrededores o en los techos, parecía que simplemente habían desaparecido ante la vista incrédula de todos

Minato abrió nuevamente sus ojos tras aquella caída nervioso pero se encontró con la misma mascara frente a él

-¿Kushina que sucedió?- pregunto confundido el niño, al instante el samurái de negro y blanco se despojo de la máscara dando a la luz a una juguetona cara de niña

- no te preocupes use un pasaje secreto, nadie nos encontrara- respondió la niña bajando el rubio en el suelo quien se percato que se encontraban en su casa- pensé que querrías cambiarte lo más pronto posible así que te traje aquí- agrego feliz la niña, al instante Minato trato de caminar pero en seguida sus piernas le fallaron dejándolo en el suelo; Kushina preocupada corrió a ayudarlo al instante- ¿estás bien Mina-chan?- pregunto preocupada, el rubio levanto su rostro hasta quedar frente al de su amiga pero tras recordar el beso de hace un rato ambos se sonrojaron, pero no apartaron la vista, entonces en un repentino impulso Minato tomo las mejillas de su amiga entre sus manos y la atrajo hacia la su rostro para unir sus labios en un nuevo beso , el beso duro unos segundos hasta que decidieron separase pero aun muy cerca uno del otro

- sabes ..Mina-chan, cuando te tenía en brazos …..allá en la copa del árbol….. recordé cuando me salvaste.. en esa ocasión- dijo en susurros Kushina, mientras se acercaba nuevamente al rubio pero, justo cuando sus labios se unieron para dar inicio a un tercer beso, la puerta de la casa de Minato se abrió repentinamente causando que los niños se separan

- no, por favor, no se detengan por nosotros- decía burlón Orochimaru viendo las caras totalmente rojas de ambos niños mientras que Kushina oía una voz muy conocida en su interior "**_Gracias a kami ese par llego, eso fue asqueroso, no lo puedo creerlo, pensé que no volvería a experimentar esas nauseas tras morir Mito, no soporto besar hombres en especial tan bondadosos"_** se quejaba el monstro ante la sensación de haber besado a Minato una opinión que Kushina no compartía

- ya déjalos, tuvieron una gran escena hace un rato, todos quedaron sin palabras; y aunque realmente te ves más que hermoso en "eso", Minato, sera mejor que te cambies antes que algo más suceda – sugirió Jiraya a lo que el niño tuvo que dar la razón

- Mina- chan, espera, sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero por favor, te lo suplico déjame tomarte una foto con eso puesto- dijo Kushina deteniendo a Minato que se dirigía por un cambio de ropa lo que extraño al niño

- Kushina no me digas que sigues con lo de la tonta apuesta, porque te aseguro que he pagado lo suficiente- se quejo agotado el genio rubio

- no es eso, lo de la apuesta fue una excusa lo único que quería es que te pusieras eso – explico Kushina dejando aun más confundido al niño, pero al instante la pequeña saco una foto de su ogi y se la entrego a Minato que la vio bastante sorprendido

-¿somos nosotros, cuando la , hace un rato? - pregunto Minjato observando la foto recién entregada

-no mírala bien- aseguro la niña y MInato se percato que a decir verdad la foto era bastante vieja, y que los chicos en ella parecían mayores. En la foto veía a un chico de cabello rojo en coleta alta con un rostro similar al de Kushina, intrépido, travieso y valiente pero un tanto más alargada y no tan ovalada como la de la pequeña, usaba un Hakama negro exactamente igual al que traía su amiga, en su costado se encontraba una niña rubia usando el mismo Kimono que él, en ese instante, su cara parecía serena calmada pero alegré y jovial; el tras fondo de la foto era un montón de arboles de cerezo- ellos eran mi mama y papa; sabes que ellos murieron en la destrucción de la aldea del remolino así que solo tengo ese recuerdo de ellos, mi padre era Uzumaki así que en efecto yo herede su nombre y su color de pelo así que aunque me pusiera ese Kimono no sería igual a mama, por eso cuando perdiste la apuesta quise ver si realmente te parecerías a ella no creía que causaría tantos problemas – se disculpo Kushina mientras un par de la grimas por sus ojos

- no te preocupes, acepto tomarme la foto, con dos condiciones- aseguro el niño mientras limpiaba el rostro de sus amiga

- si, lo que quieras- respondió rápidamente Kushina

- bien primero: nos la tomaremos juntos como en esa – explico señalando la fotografía de los padres de la pelirroja a lo que la niña concedió de inmediato con un asentimiento- segundo: nos tomaremos otra y en esa nos cambiaremos de ropas- exigió tajante el niño

-pero me queda mejor el Hakama de mi padre- se quejo Kushina

- no te preocupes seguro que el kimono de tu mama te quedara hermoso- respondió sonriente el niño provocando un sonrojo en su amiga que termino aceptando. Jiraya tomo ambas fotos y Minato por fin pudo volver a ser un niño

Tres semanas habían pasado desde el incidente y todo había vuelto a la normalidad aunque a Minato le había costado bastante trabajo volver a mirar a sus amigos de la misma manera tras aquel incidente, además de que por lo de la chica, Mikoto y Fugaku se habían peleado a causa de los celos de la chica cosa que alegro a Minato como un tipo de venganza por su humillación pasada

MInato y Kushina caminaban tranquilos en dirección a entrenar para pasar el tiempo pero cuando pasaron por la librería se encontraron con algo que los impacto. En la librería había un enorme afiche de ellos dos con sus disfraces, en el momento cuando encima del árbol de sakura, se besaron. Tanto el rubio como la pelirroja se pusieron como tomates al ver la vergonzosa imagen cuando, en ese preciso momento, de la librería iba saliendo Jiraya bastante contento.

-Jiraya-sensei ¿usted sabe qué significa eso? – pregunto indignado y con vergüenza el rubio niño señalando al enorme anuncio

-¿acaso no lo saben? – Pregunto extrañado el peliblanco a lo que los pequeños negaron al instante- verán ustedes ahora son parte de una leyenda- respondió serio el hombre mientras miraba las caras confundidas de los infantes- verán, después de que salieran huyendo del lugar y de que todo el asunto se calmara un poco, salieron varios rumores acerca de su identidad y al final esta fue la versión que perduro o más bien la que todos creen

"_Según la leyenda; la diosa de la luna, Tsuki-hime, vivía feliz y en armonía en su reino. Ella era muy bella y todos los dioses pelearon por casarse con ella, al final el ganador fue el señor de los cielos, el guerrero celestial Senshi no sora, o también conocido como Sora-ouji-sama. Ellos se enamoraron perdidamente pero un día la curiosidad de Tsuki-hime la llevo a asomarse por la orilla de la luna para poder observar a los humanos, estaba tan distraída que no noto que se inclino demasiado hasta caer. Tras caer en la tierra Tsuki-hime tomo la forma de una niña e incapaz de encontrar el camino a su hogar vago por el mundo buscado ayuda; cuando Sora-ouji-sama descubrió que su amada había caído al mundo sin posibilidades de regresar, decidió arrojarse el mismo a la tierra para encontrar a aquella que amaba más que a su vida misma. Los años pasaron y ambos dioses eran incapaces de encontrarse o volver a sus hogares; siendo niños por toda la eternidad. Cuando en Tsuki-hime llego a Konoha capto la atención de todos por su inigualable belleza, lo que provoco que todos los ninjas lucharan por tener el honor de ser su Paladín. El padre árbol, un enorme árbol de sakura que viva en medio de Konoha, sintió pena por la pequeña diosa y su amado, sabiendo que no eran capaces de encontrarse el uno al otro, así que decidió mandar sus pétalos por el viento para guiar el camino de Sora-ouji-sama quien, al descubrir el paradero de su bella diosa, salió en busca de ella para evitar que otro usurpara su lugar. Cuando Sora-ouji-sama llego a la aldea de la hoja corrió y salvo a su amada de las garras de otro que intentaba tomarla y, ante todos, anuncio que era a ella a quien amaba al igual que Tsuki-hime lo amaba a él; por fin tras siglos sin verse, los dos dioses se dieron un beso a su reencuentro y un segundo después desaparecieron ante los ojos de toda Konoha, bendiciéndola a ella y a todos sus habitantes al ser testigos de su nueva unión; como premio especial al padre árbol, le concedieron poderes que traerían felicidad a él y a todo quien le rodeara, Por ello se dice que si haces una promesa de amor en el gran padre árbol, tu amor será eterno como el de Sora-ouji-sama y Tsuki-hime _"

- y esa es la historia ¿Qué les parece? jajaja- pregunto riendo y alegre el anciano ante la mirada atónita de ambos niños (O.O)

- ¿LA GENTE DE VERDAD CREE ESO?- preguntaron entre sorprendidos y enojados ambos niños

- la verdad esa leyenda se ha hecho bastante popular incluso hay muchas personas que han venido a ver el gran árbol de sakura, e incluso me hicieron el pedido de escribir toda una novela que relate la vida de esos "dioses" así que bueno- respondió tranquilo el hombre mientras se alejaba dejando a los niños bastante extrañados pero enseguida oyeron unas voces bastante conocidas

- vamos, si quieres que te perdone tienes que jurarme amor eterno en frente del gran Padre árbol – decía Mikoto mientras arrastraba tras de sí a Fugaku quien se resistía con insistencia

-no quiero Mikoto, soy muy joven para jurar amor eterno a alguien- suplicaba el niño tratando de ir en dirección contraria a su novia

-a mi no me lo juras per a Tsuki-hime si ¿no?- pregunto irónica lapelinegra mientras seguía jalando a su novio del cuello de la camisa

-eso era diferente – se justifico el niño siendo arrastrado sin remedio alguno- no MIkoto nooo- gritaba suplicante el niño pero sin poder hacer nada para evitar su destino ante la mirada de Kushina y Minato que no aguantaron la risa ante la escena

- hey Tsuki-hime ¿quieres ir a comer ramen?- pregunto contente Kushina mientras se paraba frente a su amigo rubio

-muy bien Sora-ouji-sama, pero esta vez sin apuesta- bromeo el niño mientras ambos pequeños salian corriendo hacia el Ichiruka como buenos amigos que eran o tal vez algo más

* * *

><p>En el siguiente ca habra funeral<p> 


	9. Koji

Sorry la tardanza tuve asuntos pendientes, espero que lo disfruten fue un poco corto pero el siguiente sera mejor

Estpero lo disfruten y no olviden comentar

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, sino Minato Y ksuhina no habrian muerto

* * *

><p><strong>Koji-kun<strong>

Tras el incidente del concurso de "Pequeña señorita Konoha" el árbol de Konoha se volvió bastante popular, al igual que la leyenda, pero para suerte de Kushina y Minato, nadie fue capaz de descubrir su identidad. El tiempo transcurrió sin ningún incidente mayor, además de las travesuras recurrentes de la jinchuriki, quien terminaba echándole siempre la culpa al zorro para salir bien parada, lo sorprendente es que aquella excusa siempre funcionaba. De esta manera paso un año en la vida de ambos pequeños

Kushina estaba desesperada tenia esperando treinta minutos, frente al Ichiruka sin poder acceder a su tan preciado néctar de la vida o como ella lo llamaba. La razón de que la pequeña pelirroja se contuviera de su tan amado alimento no era otra que Minato Namikaze, aquel niño rubio siempre tan tranquilo, alegre y paciente, excepto cuando están en compañía de la niñita habanera; ambos habían concretado en reunirse frente al puesto de ramen para poder almorzar juntos porque, bueno, simplemente era una costumbre entre ellos además que en aquella mañana la niñita se moría de ansias para mostrarle una nueva técnica al rubio genio; pero por más que la pelirroja aguardaba en aquel lugar, por el horizonte nunca se asomo una desacomodada melena rubia ante sus orbes impacientes.

Kushina se planteo en varias ocasiones la posibilidad de entrar al Ichiruka y degustar aquel manjar de los cielos, pero siempre que se acercaba a la barra ella misma se detenía y negaba con la cabeza mientras retrocedía, así continuaba esperando. Para todos los presentes fue bastante gracioso mirara a la niñita, de apenas doce años, ir y venir haciendo extrañas muecas con su cara. Así transcurrió una hora hasta que la pelirroja, más que harta, dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo dirigiéndose muy decidida a la casa de su rubio amigo. Cuando Kushina llego a la casa del niño Namikaze, se sorprendió al encontrar en frente de la puerta a Jiraya quien estaba a punto de abrirla, al toparse con el peliblanco la niña acelero el paso hasta hallarse junto al mismo

-¿Qué haces aquí ero-sennin?- pregunto Kushina inflando sus mejillas por lo enojada que estaba gesto que al mayor le pareció bastante tierno

- buscando a Minato, ¿que no es obvio? Hoy no asistió al entrenamiento- respondió tranquilo el peliblanco, pero evidentemente preocupado por su ejemplar alumno y su inusual comportamiento

- ya veo, tampoco fue a almorzar conmigo como siempre- se quejo la pelirrojoa bastante extrañada

- qué extraño, Minato, no solo falto al entrenamiento sino que también no asistió a su cita diaria contigo, algo anda mal- dijo Jiraya bastante consternado

-ya te dije que no es una cita, es un almuerzo- grito la pequeña mientras volvía a inflar sus mejillas

- tranquila, ¿por qué no entramos para asegurarnos que el renacuajo está bien?- pregunto nervioso el pervertido hombre, temiendo la posibilidad de que la niña le saltara encima por bromear con lo de sus "_almuerzos_" como siempre y en esta ocasión Minato no estaría para detener el ataque de la habanera sangrienta. Pensado en su posible asesinato, el hombre metió la llave en la cerradura y la giro para abrir la pequeña puerta café; cuando tanto la niña como el viejo entraron se sorprendieron ver todo tranquilo sin ningún sonido o movimiento empezaron a revisar la planta baja en busca de alguna señal del rubio pero no lo hallaron por ningún lado, así que tomaron la decisión de subir para inspeccionar el segundo piso; en ese momento la conciencia de Kushina la llevo de regreso a hace un año cuando se escabullo en aquel lugar para buscar la debilidad del rubio y conseguir su anhelado beso, pero justo cuando la pequeña sentía encender sus mejillas despertó de su ensoñación para darse cuenta que justo en ese instante se encontraba en frente de la habitación del genio rubio, JIraya tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta y ambos se sorprendieron ante la escena que hallaron dentro. Minato se encontraba recostado en el piso abrazando lo que parecía ser una pecera circula mientras cascadas bajaban por sus enrojecidos ojos; Jiraya preocupado se acerco corriendo al muchacho mientras se hincaba a su costado

- Minato, muchacho ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto bastante preocupado el sennin, ante la imagen tan desgarradora de su alumno

- ko..-kun – trato de decir ente balbuceos el niño rubio mientras acercaba la pecera hacia su maestro quien al mirarla comprendió de inmediato y abrazo al niño. Kuishina, ajena a todo aquello se acerco para observar bien la escena y cuando miro al interior de la pecera descubrió la causa del incontrolable llanto de su amigo. Dentro de esa pecera estaba Koji-kun muerto

Koji era la rana mascota de Minato, él la había conseguido cuando completo su primera misión como gennin, el mismo Jiraya se la había obsequiado; todos los que conocían a Minato sabían lo importante que era la rana para él, no podrían ser más amigos aun si la rana fuese un humano, pero ahora Koji estaba muerto y a pesar que Minato era todo un genio, un ninja, un futuro Hokage; él continuaba siendo un niño y como cualquier niño que pierde a su mascota, él estaba destrozado

- cuan..cuando desper..te el..el..el- trato de explicar el rubio pero ante la impotencia, se arrojo al regazo de su maestro, casi padre, en un llanto imparable mientras el peliblanco trataba de apaciguar su dolor. Una hora, ese tiempo tomo para que Minato por fin se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar descontroladamente

- ¿ya estas mejor muchacho? – pregunto receloso el hombre mientras observaba a su alumno aun con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar

- sí, gracias, sensei- hablo tranquilo el niño para mantener lo poco que le restaba de calma

- lloraste mucho- por fin tras bastante silencio la voz de Kushina se escucho, y hasta ese instante el rubio se percato de la presencia de su amiga

- lo siento Kushina, tuviste que mirarme de este modo- se disculpo el niño apenado, percatándose también que aun seguía en pijama

- no te preocupes estoy seguro que donde quiera que Koji se encuentre, seguro está bien- animo el anciano mientras tomaba el hombre de su protegido en un acto paternal

- sí, pero lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa con él- respondió el niño mientras un par de salinas gotas resbalaban por su rostro

-¿cuál?- pregunto bastante contrariado el hombre

- a Koji-kun le encantaban los festivales así que le prometí llevarlo al festival este año también, estaba bastante ansioso por ello- respondió el rubio mientras que las lagrimas seguían cayendo furtivas en el rostro triste del pequeño – hubiese sido muy divertido- se lamento el niño

-vaya, tontería- fue lo único que salió de los labios de la pelirroja ante la mirada retadora de su amigo rubio pero aquella mirada no evito que la pequeña continuara- es una rana ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar del festival de todos modos? A veces no pareces un genio Minato-

Ante la provocación el rubio se lanzo contra la pelirroja para tomarla de las muñecas

-¡retráctate, anda retráctate!- grito enojado el niño mientras forcejaba con la pelirroja

-no quiero- respondió enojada mientras peleaba contra la fuerza de su amigo, que realmente era mayor a la suya. Viendo la gravedad de la situación el adulto peliblanco decidió interferir separando a ambos infantes

-¡ya no quiero ser tu amigo nunca más!- grito furioso Minato mientras forcejeaba con su maestro quien lo sostenía de su muñeca

- bien para mi ¿Quién quiere ser amiga de un llorón como tú? – grito despectiva la pelirroja mientras se soltaba del agarre y salía corriendo ante la mirada atónita de Jiraya tras lo sucedido, sin creer que las cosas llegaran a ese punto

Kushina corría sin cesar por toda la aldea, estaba enojada con Minato, ¿Cómo podía hacer tanto alboroto por una rana? Cuando él supo que tal vez moriría por culpa del Kyuubi, jamás lloro por ella, además era solo una tonta rana, no era posible que pudiese disfrutar de un festival; MInato era un tarado. La niña iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que había chocado contra alguien, cayendo al suelo en el instante

- ¿Kushina estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Tsunade

-no, Mina-chan es un tonto- respondió enojada la niña, respuesta que dejo a la rubia bastante confundida

-¿por qué lo dices? Pensé que eran amigos- pregunto extrañada la sennin mientras tomaba a la niña de la mano y la llevaba a una banca cercana para poder platicar más a gusto. Kushina le platico todo lo sucedido desde que se quedo plantada esperando en el Ichiruka hasta el incidente de la casa del rubio. Tsunade entendió al instante la situación y los sentimientos de la pequeña Uzumaki- ¿Kushina a ti te gusta Minato?- preguntó tranquila la poderosa mujer

- si- respondió segura la niña, quién desde hace un tiempo se había percatado de sus sentimientos por su "amigo"

-entonces debes entender, que lo que tú sientes son celos- continuo sabionda la mujer –entiendo que te moleste que Minato le ponga mayor atención a una rana, pero es natural, esa rana no es solo una mascota para él, es una amiga que lo ha acompañado día a día como un hermano junto a él, a pesar de que se trate de un animal, y ahora ese amigo se ha ido- hablo cariñosa la rubia mientras estrechaba las manos de la pelirroja- ¿tú nunca has experimentado ese sentimiento? –

En ese instante recordó cuando en una ocasión encontró un cachorro perdido, lo cuido por un par de semanas hasta que su dueño llego a reclamarlo; en ese momento Kushina se sintió triste, no lloro pero aun así sufrió la ida de su peludo amigo; aunque en aquel instante Minato la había animado. Fue entonces que la pequeña Jinchuriki comprendió su error

-por tu mirada, creo que si- respondió con sonrisa amable Tsunade

- gracias por todos Tsunade-sama- se despidió la niña mientras salía corriendo en dirección a casa de Minato pero cuando estuvo justo a la mitad se detuvo **_"¿qué sucede? ¿no piensas ir a disculparte con el mocoso- buen-niño de Minato?"_**Preguntó el zorro quien estaba al tanto de todo

-es que , creo que necesito algo más que una disculpa- respondió pensativa Kushina- quiero hacer algo para hacer sentir mejor a Mina-chan pero ¿qué?- se pregunto a sí misma la pelirroja hasta que se le ocurrió una idea

**_"pero Dios mío, esa es una idea demasiado loca hasta para ti, no quiero meterme en eso. ¿No puedes simplemente disculparte como una persona normal? todo contigo siempre tiene que ser un plan loco que involucra a toda la aldea; yo mejor me duermo"_**se quejo el demonio conociendo a la perfección las intenciones de su pequeño recipiente

-vamos Kyuubi-chan, todo saldrá bien y así Mina-chan me perdonara.- respondió alegre la niña mientras iba camino a la torre del Hokage.

Sarutobi, como Hokage, había enfrentado sin número de batallas, guerras y situaciones de todo tipo pero incluso su gran experiencia ninja lo había preparado para aquel torbellino de problemas de nombre Kushina Uzumaki

-¿me estas pidiendo que adelante el festival de año nuevo, en la aldea? Imposible- dijo tajante el anciano hombre mientras no despegaba la vistan de la pila de papeles sobre su escritorio

-pero Sarutobi-sama, es necesario ya le explique la situación- suplico la niña con voz dulce

-De todas las cosas que me has pedido, esta es, sin duda, la más descabellada – repito el hombre mientras dejaba de lado unos papeles y miraba a la pelirroja frente suyo- mira, lamento mucho la muerte de Koji, pero lo que me pides no se puede hacer, y no me llames solo Sarutobi-sama cuando me pidas algo -se negó por completo el hombre

- pero podríamos crear un nuevo carnaval, especial para Koji-kun solo por esta vez- insistió la niña

-no, ya lo dije- repitió enojado el Hokage

-bien viejo, quería hacerlo por las buenas pero viendo que no se puede lo hare al estilo Uzumaki – amenazo la niña mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas y se acercaba al anciano- si no me das el permiso para hacer un festival mañana, le mostrare a todos esta foto donde salen tu y ero-sennin espiando el baño de mujeres, también la publicare en el periódico, eres una deshonra de Hokage-

-¿de dónde sacaste esto?- pregunto nervioso el tercero mientras arrebataba la fotografía de las manos de la niña

- de la casa de ero-sennin cuando le llene la bañera de gusanos- respondió tranquila Kushina- puedes conservar esa, tengo bastantes copias en casa- se burlo la pelirroja

-bien, como quieras tienes el permiso para hacer el festival mañana- acepto derrotado Srutobi- pero tú te encargaras de convencer a todos de hacer que la gente coopere y saquen de la nada un festival- agrego el tercero sabiendo lo difícil de la tarea

- no te preocupes, lograre hacer el festival a tiempo para despedir a Koji-kun- aseguro Kushina mientras salía disparada por la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, quien se sorprendía siempre de los alcances de la pelirroja

Kushina se apresuro a buscar refuerzos, sabía que lo que continuaba seria duro, pero valia la pena por Minato, el se lo merecía. Llamo a todos lo miembro del renombrado equipo de los "super Kushinos style boys and girls". Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos la pequeña e inocente niña explico la situscion y su plan; ante la cara incrédula de los presentes

- estás loca ¿cómo vamos a lograr un festival en 24 horas?- pregunto ofuscado Hizashi

-él tiene razón, sin contar que tendremos que convencer a toda la aldea- agrego Hiashi

- es imposible- dijo el Uchiha ante la descabellada idea

-escuchen, Mina-chan está bastante triste y como sus amigos tenemos que ayudarlo, el siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros a pesar que a veces nos aprovechamos de él. A demás ustedes son unos genios, se supone que son capaces de lograr lo que la gente común no puede, me dicen que ¿su límite es organizar un festival? – preguntó sarcástica Kushina

-Kushina-chan tiene razón, hay que intentarlo por Minato-kun, el es un buen amigo- apoyo Mikito mientras se ponía al lado de su amiga

- yo también estor de acuerdo, no soporto ver al renacuajo tan triste, eso me rompe el corazón; si continua llorando se va a quedar seco- agrego el peliblanco preocupado por su alumno

- cierto, además los festivales me encantan- acepto la rubia sennin

- está bien, de todos modos planeaba aburrirme todo el fin de semana, creo que meterme en tus locas ideas es mejor- acepto el último de los sennin con su serpiente a un lado- además si fuera mi serpiente yo haría lo mismo, creo-

Los tres genios al verse solos en la oposición decidieron acceder

- de todos modos en esta operación necesitan de nuestra ayuda- dijo egocéntrico el mayor de los Hyuuga

-cierto, pero prometan que en esta ocasión, si vamos a hacer uso de avanzadas técnicas ninjas- exigió Hizashi

- en ese caso ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto prepotente el Uchiha

- vengan, acérquense- pidió la pelirroja mientras susurraba el plan de acción para crear un gran festival como despedida a Koji-kun


	10. Festival de Despedida

Aquie esta la continuacion, espero les guste,no quede muy segura; pero me gusto al final

dejen cometarios y sugerencias

* * *

><p><strong>Festival de despedida<strong>

Kushina estaba satisfecha de haber convencido a los miembros de su extraño grupo, pero aun faltaba el pueblo entero. Solo contaba con veinticuatro horas, para crear un festival y a pesar de su anterior entusiasmo; la tarea no lucia para nada fácil.

-muy bien lo primero será, que ero-sennin se lleve a Mina-chan lejos hasta mañana en la tarde cuando todo el festival esté listo- ordeno con voz fuerte la pelirroja- por eso de las 7:00 pm-

-pero, ¿A dónde me lo llevo por tanto tiempo?- preguntándose el anciano mientras rascaba su cabeza

- no lo sé, tu ingéniatelas, pero vete ahora mismo- grito la niña, mientras el hombre salía corriendo despavorido, temiendo por su integridad física

- ahora, mismo son las 4:00 pm, en punto así que hay que darnos mucha prisa. Mientras el pervertido saca a Mina-chan de la aldea, convoquen a una reunión para que todos se reúnan en el parque central de Konoha- ordeno Kushina al resto de sus aliados, quienes, ni tardos ni perezosos acataron en seguida sus instrucciones

* * *

><p>Jiraya llego a la puerta de su alumno y presurosamente llamo al timbre, olvidando que tenia la llave, a los pocos segundos salió el pequeño rubio aun usando su pijama, ahora húmeda y sucia por las lagrimas del niño. El rostro del niño estaba demacrado, moquiento y desganado; sus ojos siempre alegres, vivaces, ingeniosos ahora estaban completamente rojos e hinchados. Jiraya se sintió triste tan solo de mirar el aspecto de su protegido, jamás imagino ver a Minato de tal manera, pero entonces recordó su propósito ahí<p>

-Minato, hijo, tenemos una misión, es de reconocimiento, así que date prisa ,nos vamos a Suna- dijo el hombre, mientras calculaba el tiempo de ida y vuelta, que les quedaba justo- vámonos- repitió el hombre, sin dar oportunidad al muchacho, de siquiera hablar

- espera sensei ¿y koji-kun?- pregunto preocupado el muchacho, mientras era jalado por su maestro en dirección de la salida de Konoha

- no te preocupes, no se irá a ningún lado- JIraya se mordió la lengua cuando miro el rostro de su alumno tras decir aquello

- pero mi ropa- Minato se repuso del anterior comentario, para luego enfatizar en su vestimenta

- no te preocupes, ya buscaremos algo, por ahora vámonos- justifico el hombre mientras jalaba al niño por el umbral de la aldea en dirección a Suna. El pequeño genio rubio solo pudo mirar atrás para despedirse de su hogar y su amigo fallecido

* * *

><p>Todo el pueblo de Konoha se encontraba en el parque central, aquel lugar donde ese extraño concurso se había efectuado hace ya un año junto al árbol de sakura, sin entender lo que sucedía; lo único que el pueblo entendía es que ese alboroto solo podía causarlo una persona: Kushina Uzumaki; la susodicha se coloco en frente del cumulo de gente con cara seria pero decidida, en seguida Tsunade le paso un micrófono para poder ser escuchada con claridad por todos<p>

- hola se preguntarán porque los traje aquí- saludo la niña ante el silencio sepulcral, hasta que continuo hablando- verán la razón es, que necesito toda su ayuda para hacer un festival para el día de mañana – pidió seria la pelirroja, mientras que su mirada dejaba muy en claro que no se trataba de una broma, una idea que paso por la mente de muchos de los presentes.

- no estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad?- pregunto entre enojado y perplejo un hombre entre aquella multitud

-por su puesto, que hablo enserio- respondió enojada la Jinchuriki mientras levantaba su puño en señal de autosuficiencia

-¿acaso estás loca? Eso es imposible- grito una mujer con los brazos cruzados, mientras muchos otros la apoyaban con un grito de afirmación

- tranquilos, sé que es extraño pero pienso que..- Tsunade, que había dado un paso adelante para ayudar a Kushina, fue interrumpida por la multitud que gritaba cosas como "_Eso es imposible_" "_Siempre nos quieren meter en sus tonterías_" "_no puede estar hablando enserio_" "¿_Por qué habríamos de ayudarla_?" "_Esto es solo otra broma_" Todos los gritos se combinaban entre protestas e incredulidad, justo cuando los cómplices de Kushina pensaban interferir, el grito de la niña los interrumpió a todos, incluso al mar de gente frente a ella

- ¡Por favor se los suplico, ayúdenme a lograrlo!- suplico la pelirroja mientras se arrojaba al suelo en una reverencia y un mar de lagrimas salían de su rostro; aquel acto sorprendió al pueblo entero puesto que ninguno de ellos, jamás, había visto llorar a la niña ni una sola vez y mucho menos suplicar por algo, a ninguna persona. Ninguno de los presentes salió de su shock mientras, la susodicha, continuo su llanto y suplica – entiendo que ninguno de ustedes quiera ayudarme, después de todo, siempre he sido bastante molesta para todos, pero en esta ocasión, yo sé perfectamente que es imposible hacerlo por mí misma, ¡realmente los necesito!- volvió a suplicar nuevamente la niña con su cara llena de lagrimas – si no lo hacen por mí, háganlo por Mina-chan esto es muy importante para él, Mina-chan acaba de perder a su mejor amigo, a uno que era capaz de estar con él en las buenas y las malas. Koji-kun, a pesar de ser una rana, era quien mejor conocía a Mina-chan, cuando estaba solo en casa o cuando tenía miedo, recurría él antes que a nadie ¿acaso ninguno tuvo alguna vez una mascota con la que podían compartir cualquier cosa ? ¿Jamás tuvieron a un compañero que, aun en silencio, los comprendía y continuaba a su lado en las buenas en las malas? ¿Ninguno tuvo un compañero que, más que animal, parecía un miembro de su propia familia? ¿Un amigo que los comprendía más que cualquier otro humano? Si no lo tuvieron, entiendo que no entiendan el dolor de perderlo y jamás poder volver a verlo, pero en ese caso traten de imaginarlo como perder a cualquier ser importante en su vida en especial si se trata de su única compañía- lloriqueaba la pequeña, mientras al mismo tiempo, en las mentes de todos los aldeanos llegaron recuerdos, dulces recuerdos de la niñez; cuando todavía con inocencia compartían recuerdos con sus mascotas pero, así mismo llego el dolor de tener que soportar la partida de estos, conociendo la amargura de la muerte- Por favor se los ruego con todo mi corazón, no quiero ver a Mina-chan tan triste, no quiero que pase el dolor de perder a Koji-kun él solo. Solo por esta ocasión, ayúdenme a traer felicidad a aquel, quien me la ha brindado un sinfín de veces – Kushina no aguanto mas y se tumbo sobre el suelo llorando mientras trataba de imaginar el dolor de su más amado amigo y compañero

Todo el pueblo estaba en silencio mientras veían a la niña con ternura y comprensión. Algunos lloraban mientras compartían el dolor de la pequeña, mientras que otros, miraban al suelo para evitar que otros miraran sus rostros tristes; nadie podía soportar ver a la pelirroja en aquel estado tan lamentable, ella junto con Minato eran la alegría de la aldea, porque desde que la niña Uzumaki había arribado, cada día en Konoha era una aventura nueva y excitante, esto traía alegría y ánimos a la aldea entera, a pesar de las constantes bromas de la niña. Minato, por otro lado, era un soplo de aire fresco en la villa; era amable con todos y siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro, él era capaz de cautivar hasta el más gélido corazón y se había demostrado en varias ocasiones, empezando por sus amigos genios, quienes en ese instante se encontraban conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cascadas. Todo el pueblo estaba de acuerdo en que, si necesitaban pasar toda la noche y mañana trabajando en un festival de despedida a una rana mascota, para poder regresar a aquellos dos niños a su ánimo normal, lo harían sin pensárselo dos veces. Porque todo era posible si se trataba de Minato Y Kushina.

- ¡hey Kushina deja ya de llorar, es mejor que nos demos prisa o no terminaremos a tiempo!- grito Inoichi Yamanaka mientras con su brazo se limpiaba sus lagrimas recién salida

- tiene razón, no nos queda mucho tiempo después de menudo discurso – apoyo Shikaku

En ese momento todo el pueblo grito en forma de júbilo y animo mientras que entre la multitud se oían frases como: "_Esto será increíble_" _"yo puedo encargarme de las flores" "yo aun tengo adornos del festival del año pasado" "tendremos que desvelarnos, pero seguro lo logramos" "En marcha todos" "Empecemos ahora mismo" "Todo sea por **el MinaKushi**"_ Kushina veía como todos se empezaban a organizar ante la idea imposible del festival; sus ojos empezaron a brillar de felicidad y entusiasmo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a reír, al igual que todos sus amigos, acompañados por el pueblo de Konoha entero, unido como familia.

En su oficina Sarutobi miraba con atención la escena mientras que en su rostro una sonrisa ladera aparecía

- esa niña siempre logra lo que quiere, incluso lo que parece imposible- hablo satisfecho el hombre mientras volvía a poner atención en sus múltiples papeles en el escritorio. Aquel iba a ser un día y noche bastante larga

* * *

><p>Minato veía la espalda de su maestro enfrente a él; saltaban de árbol en árbol apresurándose hacia su destino, Suna; pero la mente del muchachito se encontraba bastante lejos de ahí, el rubio aun recordaba la pelea que había tenido con su "amiga" en esa mañana. Seguía bastante enojado con la pelirroja por haberse burlado de Koji-kun y de él mismo; pero su enojo no era comparado con la tristeza que sentía de que, hubieras sido específicamente "ella" quien se burlara de sus sentimientos. El estaba enamorado de la pelirroja por eso su rechazo había sido devastador, le dolía casi tanto como la muerte de su pequeño amigo verde, además ¿Qué podía ser peor a, que la persona que te gusta, se burle de tu dolor? Nada, probablemente. Pero, aun a pesar de las crueles palabras de Kushina, Minato seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella, el amor era incomprensible<p>

El rubio iba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de que un árbol estaba por estamparse en su cara; gracias a Dios Jiraya reacciono rápido y atrapo al niño antes de darse de lleno contra el árbol.

- MInato, entiendo que sigas triste por Koji, pero tienes que tratar de mantenerte atento, estamos de misión- dijo tranquilo el hombre mientras soltaba al niño de su agarre- ya es tarde, será mejor que descansemos un rato – propuso el sennin mientras miraba la puesta del sol. Minato solo asintió ante la orden de su maestro

* * *

><p>La aldea entera corría por todos lados, eran las ocho de la mañana y aun seguían trabajando en el maravilloso festival en honor a Koji, la rana de Minato. Ninguno de ellos había dormido en toda la noche pero al parecer eso no parecía afectarlos en lo absoluto; inclusive el Hokage se había sumado a los esfuerzos. Todas las misiones habían sido canceladas ese día, por lo que hasta los ANBU contribuían a la causa. Cada uno de los pobladores de la aldea de la hoja, estaban concentrados en terminar sus puestos y crear el mejor festival de todos. Kushina viendo que todo iba sobre ruedas decidió proceder a la fase tres de su plan<p>

- muy bien, me voy, regresó en un par de horas, esten preparados- ordeno la capitana de los "súper Kushinos"

-claro, ten cuidado- respondió Mikoto, mientras miraba como la pelirroja sacaba el pergamino que le había dejado el anciano peliblanco y lo extendía en el suelo

- ya saben qué hacer, en caso de que no llegue a tiempo- dijo con precaución Kushina, con su mano en el sello

- no te preocupes, los "Hyuuga bro" se encargaran de todo- sonrió Hizashi mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor

- si como sea, en mi ausencia Tsunade-sama se queda a cargo- respondió la niña, ignorando el anterior comentario de su amigo

- por su puesto, todo saldrá bien, buena suerte, he oído que es todo un ermitaño – se despidió Tsunade al tiempo de que la pelirroja desaparecía en una nube de humo

Kushina abrió sus ojos y se encontró en un extraño bosque, rodeada de plantas, pero lo más peculiar de aquel lugar eran un montón de estatuas de sapos gigantes a su alrededor, probablemente fuentes, pensó la pelirroja. La desubicada niña comenzó a caminar por el extraño lugar en busca de su objetivo, hasta que se topo con una extraña voz a sus pies

- ¿se puede saber quién eres tú y que haces aquí? – hablo la extraña voz. Cuando Kushina bajo la mirada al suelo se encontró con un pequeño sapo de casi 40 centímetros, de color verde, con cejas abultadas y barba blanca

- tú debes ser Fukasaku-sama- es un gusto conocerte- saludo la niña mientras se ponía a la altura del pequeño sapo y le tendía su mano, o mejor dicho, dedo

-sí, ese soy yo, también es un gusto; pero aun no has contestado a mi pregunta- saludo también el sapo tomando el dedo de la pequeña

- ah, yo soy Kushina Uzumaki, vengo de Konoha, Jiraya me mando aquí para pedirle un favor- explico tranquila la pelirroja mientras tomaba al sapo en la palma de su mano, para ponerlo a la altura de su rostro

-¿Jiraya-chan? Si ese es el caso, me encantaría ayudarte en lo que pueda, dime de qué se trata- respondió feliz el anciano sapo, mientras la niña susurraba a su oído su plan de acción

* * *

><p>Minato estaba agotado, su maestro lo había llevado hacia Suna para que de inmediato pisar la ciudad, tuvieran que regresar a Konoha. Resignado solo esperaba cruzar el umbral de la aldea y dirigirse a su hogar para poder dar sepultura a su mascota; cuando por fin diviso la entrada de su aldea en la claridad de la tarde, corrió desesperado, pero en cuanto llego a la entrada, reconoció un cartel que decía su nombre, al lado de una mesa donde se encontraba una yukata de color azul marino, por encima de esta se hallaba un sobre que decía "para Minato " el chico en cuestión abrió el sobre y descubrió la siguiente carta:<p>

_Minato Nmikaze_

_Vístete con esa Yukata y enseguida dirígete al parque central de Konoha_

_Esto es una orden directa del Tercer Hokage_

Minato obedeció enseguida la orden, sin tener otra opción; camino lento hacia su destino seguido de cerca por su maestro, quien no había dicho una sola palabra desde que habían llegado a la aldea; el niño rubio sentía que algo estaba bastante raro, porque, para empezar hasta el momento no se había topado con nadie en las calles, todo estaba desierto, además de que la noche se había apoderado de la aldea y aun no veía una sola luz encendida, además de la del alumbrado público. Definitivamente algo extraño sucedía. El genio se coloco al centro de el parque justo a un lado del árbol de sakura, buscando la figura del Hokage pero, sin previo aviso, varias tiras de luces se encendieron en torno al árbol rosado; mientras que en la punta otras más se iban encendiendo gradualmente como un camino de estrellas o una telaraña luminosa, que alumbraba poco a poco las callejuelas alrededor del parque y una música alegre empezó a sonar, esparciéndose en el ambiente. Minato no podía creer lo que veía, entre las sombras aparecían distintos puestos de comida, juegos, entretenimiento, ropas coloridas y flores; las calles estaban repletas con hombres, mujeres y niños; vistiendo Kimonos, yukatas y todo tipo de ropa. Lo más interesante de aquel paisaje es que todas las personas llevaban consigo algún animal, insectos, gatos, perros, conejos, puercos, ardillas, ratones, águilas etc.; Otra cosa que sorprendió al rubio es que todos estaban mirándolo fijamente con sonrisas en su rostro, repentinamente sintió una mano en su obro así que volteó para encontrarse con todos sus amigos tras de él

- sorpresa, Miniato, hicimos un festival para poder despedir a Koji-kun como se lo merece- dijo alegre Tsunade mientras los niños sonreían felices. Minato no salía de su asombro ¿todo eso era para Koji-kun y él?

-¿Cómo supieron lo del festival?- pregunto extrañado el genio rubio

- a decir verdad todo fue idea de Kushina, ella nos convenció a todos para hacer esto, la hubieras visto, fue sorprendente- explico emocionado Fugaku.

Enseguida tras la explicación lo ojos de Minato buscaron a una mata roja, y enseguida la encontró pero estaba acompañada por un sapo bastante anciano que también pudo reconocer. Kushina corrió para encontrarse cara a cara con su "amigo" y sin aviso se abalanzó contra él, en un abrazo

- lo siento tanto Minia-chan, no quería decir esas cosas horribles sobre ti y Koji-kun – Kushina estaba colgada del cuello del muchacho oji-azul mientras suplicaba perdón y este conmovido ante el gesto, accedió al instante

- por supuesto que te perdono, sé que no quisiste decir todo eso, no era verdad aquello de que no quería ser tu amigo- respondió el niño abrazando también a la pelirroja

-ven Mina-chan preparamos esto para ti-dijo la pelirroja jalando al niño hasta que llegaron a un lugar rodeado de cientos flores mientras en medio de ellas se encontraba lo que parecía ser una linterna, con forma de globo aerostático, pero lo que más sorprendió al chico fue la cantidad de sapos de distintos tamaño que se hallaban en el lugar

- todos ellos vinieron a despedirse de Koji-dono, Minato-kun- hablo la serena voz de Fukasaku, una voz que el niño rubio reconoció en seguida

- Fukasaku-sama ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – pregunto consternado Minato

- Kushina-chan fue a buscarme para pedirnos que viniéramos al festival en honor a Koji-dono- contesto sereno el anciano sapo- fue tan insistente que no pude negarme, tienes una gran novia Minato-kun- felicito el sapo ante el sonrojo de ambos niños

Minato se acerco a la linterna, que más bien parecía un globo, y observo que en la canastilla reposaba su amigo difunto, volteo a mirar a su amiga pelirroja

- queremos, que Koji-kun viaje al cielo y se convierta en una estrella que siempre puedas mirar e ilumine tu camino Mina-chan, por eso preparamos esto, clatro si te parece- respondió la niña apenada. Minato volteo a Mirar a todos los presentes, nunca nadie había hecho tanto por él y les agradecía a todos y cada uno de ellos

- Koji-kun, gracias por todos los grandes momento que me has dado, nunca te olvidare, jamás- sollozo el niño mientras pedía una vela para colocarla debajo de la lámpara y la encendía- ¡mírame desde arriba te aseguro que estarás orgulloso de mi! Adios!- grito el pequeño genio mientras veía alejarse aquella lámpara, que custodiaba a su viejo amiguito verde. Al instante cientos de linternas salieron de varias partes de la aldea mientras todos los pobladores miraban fascinados el espectáculo de luces que se levantaba sobre el cielo de Konoha, como un camino de estrellas que guiaba al pequeño reptil en su camino al cielo. Los sapos se despidieron de su hermano tarareando una canción, desconocida para todos aparte de su clan

Minato, al igual que todos, miraba fascinado la escena sobre el cielo nocturno; pero cuando bajo su mirada y giro para observar a su compañera pelirroja, se quedo sin palabras. La niña miraba al cielo mientras las luces rodeaban la aldea, se veía preciosa con un Kimono de color lavanda con flecos rosados, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios levemente abiertos por la impresión y emoción del espectáculo. Fue entonces que el rubio entendió a lo que sus amigos se referían el año pasado, cuando lo confundieron con una mujer, entendió lo que era ver a una niña y pensar que era lo más bello que podía existir en la tierra "belleza casi sobrehumana" eso era Kushina para Minato porque en ese momento la pelirroja lucia como una estrella, más que cualquiera de las luces que se podían observar en el cielo. Ella no solo había creado ese hermoso escenario para que pudiera despedirse de su amigo y mascota sino que le había demostrado, una vez más, que no estaba solo.

- ¿Qué sucede Mina-chan? – pregunto Kushina sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio

- nada Kushina, solo quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste- respondió el niño, mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la comisura del labio de la pequeña Jinchuriki, que se sonrojo a más no poder

Minato estaba dispuesto a darle un beso a su amiga pero justo en ese instante sus amigos los llamaron para disfrutar del festival en honor a Koji-kun. Al principio muchos se cuestionaron sobre un festival lleno de animales y mascotas pero en cuanto el evento transcurrió, todos disfrutaron aquella velada a lado de sus amigos, fue algo casi mágico donde los adultos volvieron a experimentar su infancia junto a sus amigos y mascotas; donde los niños se unieron más con sus compañeros de juegos como si se trataran de un miembro más de su familia. Minato se sintió muy feliz de poder celebrar un festival ante la partida de Koji-kun y divirtiéndose como, si aun estuviera ahí, a su lado; pero más que nada agradeció que por su amada mascota, que aun después de muerto le dio un último regalo, porque fue capaz de descubrir sentimientos por Kushina que jamás creyó tener o experimentar, jurando ante la memoria de su amigo, que de ahora en adelante protegería a su niña pelirroja y velaría por su felicidad, como en aquel día de festival, ella hizo con la suya

* * *

><p>La verdad hace poco vi enredados asi que la idea me invadio<p>

pero el siguiente capitulo sera muy interesante

Kushina entrara en la pubertad


	11. La Marca Roja

Hola, no habia escrito poque estaba enferma, pero ahora me siento mucho mejor

espero disfruten este capitulo

Aclaraciones "**_hola tatatata_**"son pensamientos de Kyuubi que Kushina no puede oir

**_"jasdldnjdjdjdjdjd jajajaja"_** es como Kyuubi habla normalmente con Kushina

si tienen sugerencias o algo haganmelas llegar que las aceptare con gusto

* * *

><p><strong>La Marca Roja de la Muerte<strong>

Un año había transcurrido desde la muerte de Koji, además del grandioso festival que se celebro para despedirlo, con merecidos honores. Kushina y Minato continuaron con su relación sin ningún cambio aparente, aunque poco a poco se volvieron más cercanos entre ellos a sus 13 años.

Aquel era un día común y corriente en la aldea de Konoha, la mañana lucia tranquila y apacible como cualquier día de primavera. Una pequeña pelirroja, se encontraba aun dormitando sobre su lecho en la comodidad de su casa, los rayos tibios del solo se colaban por su ventana, mientras suavemente tocaban la piel blanquecina de la niña, quien comenzó a abrir con dificultad los ojos. Kushina se sentó sobre su cama mientras, con sus manos, se tallaba sus ojos; se levanto mientras se dirigía al baño para calmar su necesidad. Todo parcia muy normal y cotidiano; eso duro hasta que la pequeña jinchuriki bajo la mirada hasta su ropa interior, donde encontró algo inusual: una mancha roja. La "niña" miro confundida aquel extraño líquido impregnado en la blanca tela, no podía ser otra cosa que sangre. Había tenido una misión el día anterior, pero ella no recordaba haberse lastimado en "aquel" lugar, mientras la pelirroja miraba confundida aquella mancha roja, sintió algo extraño bajando por si entrepierna, dirigió su mano a el lugar de su molestia y sintió un liquido cálido empapándola; cuando subió su mano a la altura de su rostro, miro horrorizada como su mano estaba cubierta de sangre y estallo en un grito cayendo sobre el suelo

-ahhhhahhhhaaaaa-grito Kushina mientras trataba de limpiar su sangre en la alfombra, pero descubrió que por sus piernas caían hilos de aquel liquido rojo, como si fuese un rio. El zorro, que la pequeña tenía en su interior, despertó por el escándalo "**_Vaya, ya le llego ese tiempo a la enana. Mira que hacer tanto escándalo por eso, por esa razón yo quería un chico; solo espero que no se ponga de mal humor como Mito en esos días_**" pensó el demonio mientras observaba el escándalo que armaba la niña por su reciente madurez, pero fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea en su maquiavélica mente, una forma para divertirse un rato y de aque modo decidió iniciar su plan

"**_OH, vaya Kushina, esto es terrible_**"- hablo el demonio mientras fingía una voz de preocupación

- ¿Qué sucede Kyuubi-chan?- pregunto angustiada la, no tan niña

"**_Veras, no creía que esto te pasaría a ti, tienes La Marca Roja"_**- respondió con voz casi triste el zorro

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto casi gritando la pelirroja mientras ponía toda atención al Bijjuu

-"**_Su nombre completo es La Marca Roja de la Muerte, como su nombre lo dice su fin es la muerte de quien la posee, veras hay ocasiones en que, cuando una Jinchuriki hembra no es lo suficientemente fuerte, el cuerpo rechaza el poder de un Bijuu. El sangrado que sale de tu cuerpo no solo es sangre como tal, también lleva consigo tu fuerza vital y grandes cantidades de chakra. Esta enfermedad te succionara la vida en aproximadamente tres o cuatro días, lo siento_**"- explico decaído el monstruo al tiempo que Kushina perdía la fuerza en sus piernas

- ¿voy a morir? No puede ser- dijo aterrada la niña mientras recordaba la experiencia de hacia un par de aaños cuando decidió ser la Jinchuriki, pensó que tras el proceso de sellado ya no tendría que preocuparse de su vida pero ahora, no tenia esperanza. En su desesperación Kushina , se subió su ropa interior y salió corriendo de su casa, solo podía recurrir a una persona

Minato se apresuro a llegar a la entrada, alguien estaba insistentemente tocando el timbre de la puerta, el niño se acomodo un poco su pijama de sapos; pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la mirada cristalina de Kushina, que simplemente se lanzo a abrazarlo mientras la lagrimas caían de sus ojos como cascadas, el rubio asustado por el comportamiento de su compañera, como pudo la introdujo en la casa, para luego cerrar la puerta.

- Kushina ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto preocupado el niño tratando de limpiar el rostro de su querida amiga

- Mina-chan yo..yo ..yo voy a..voy a …Morir- respondió entrecortadamente Kushina mientras se abrazaba a Minato; él por su parte no daba crédito a lo que sucedía; fue entonces que el niño se percato de que la pelirroja teína toda la parte baja de su pijama bañada en sangre

-Kushina ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto preocupado el rubio mirando fijamente a la susodicha

-Cuando desperté, descubrí que sangraba por "ahí"- respondió la niña mientras señalaba con su dedo la prte a la que se refería- Kyuubi dice que es una enfermedad llamada La Marca Roja de la muerte, la tienen las Jinchuriki que no pueden soportar a los Bijus, me quedan tres o cuatro días antes de que muera, esta sangre se lleva consigo mi fuerza vital y mi chakra. ¡No me quiero morir Mina-chan, no quiero!- grito la pelirroja de forma casi suplicante

Minato estaba en shok, no podía creer lo que sucedía, era incapaz de aceptar aquella situación. Recordó cuando Kusina le había confesado la verdad sobre el Kyuubi, recordó el miedo que sintió cuando pensó que jamás la volveria a ver, y también recordó el alivio que sintió cuando le anunciaron que ella estaba fuera de peligro. Pero ahora el destino quería volver a separarla de su lado. Fue aquel pensamiento que despertó al chico de su trance

- ¡No Kushina tu no vas a morir, yo no lo voy a permitir jamás!- grito decidido el chico genio- ¡Cuando te secuestraron fui yo quien te salvo y lo volveré a hacer ahora. Yo te voy a proteger! – Anuncio Minato mientras miraba fijamente a la pelirroja - ¡Ahora! Kyuubi, dime ¿hay una forma de salvar a Kushina? No importa lo que sea lo voy a hacer- exigió el rubio sabiendo que el zorro lo escuchaba. Kushina entendiendo la necesidad de hablar con el monstruo en su interior abrió la boca dejando escuchar una voz bastante diferente a la usual; aquella era una técnica que Kushina había creado para que ella como otros pudieran oír la voz del Bijuu en su interior, aunque era raro oír una voz salir de la boca de alguien cuando ni siquiera mueve los labios, solo está abierta

**_"Veras, si hay una cura para la enfermedad, pero tienes que asegurarme que estas dispuesto a lo que sea"_** – preguntó el demonio atravez de la boca de su contenedor

- ¡por supuesto!- aseguro el genio

"**_Muy bien, como se esperaba de ti Minato. Ese sangrado solo puede detenerse con un embarazo. Si Kushina se embaraza la carga que lleva como Jinchuriki se dividiría en la mitad_**"- respondió el demonio ante la mirada atónita de los dos niños ante tal declaración, al tiempo que sus rostros se tornaban rojos-"¿**_Acaso ya te arrepentiste Mi -na-to?_**"- pregunto casi divertido el monstruo zorro

-¡claro que no! Solo me sorprendí- respondió enojado el chico- pero ¿puede alguien de la edad de Kushina embarazarse?- pregunto confundido Minato, el nunca había visto a alguien de la edad de su amiga, con un bebe

**_"Perfecto, que empiece la diversión"_** pensó el monstruo mientras continuaba hablando por su "micrófono", quien ignoraba los pensamientos del zorro y sus verdaderas intenciones -"**_Usualmente no pueden, pero ella es una Jinchuriki y este es un caso especial, pero para embarazarse ambos tienen que cumplir con cierto ritual juntos_**" -explicó tranquilo el demonio ante la mirada expectante de los dos ninjas -"**_Primero, tienen que hacerlo juntos, tanto Minato como Kushina, así que el bebe será de los dos_**"- los niños asintieron, sonrojados ante la explicación -"**_Tendrán que preparar cierto brebaje y tomarlo los dos juntos al mismo tiempo y por ultimo tendrán que hacer un pacto de sangre, eso es todo _**"-termino de explicar el zorro hasta que la niña por fin decidió hacer uso de su verdadera voz

- ¿eso es todo? Yo que me preocupaba, Aparte del bebe, todo será fácil- respondió casi alegre la niña, mientras miraba un nuevo rayo de luz pero cuando el zorro quiso hablar nuevamente, abrió la boca dando paso a otra voz

**_"Cierto, hasta esa parte es fácil, pero el problema es el brebaje se necesitan ciertos artículos especiales"_** -continuo el demonio; al instante el genio rubio corrió por una hoja y un lápiz entendiendo que tendría que anotar esos "ingredientes especiales" cuándo hubo regresado, el demonio prosiguió

**_"Lo que necesitan para el brebaje es:_**

**_Una lagrima de un Uchiha_******

**_Diez pestañas de un Hyuuga_**

******_Un Chimaki sagrado hecho por el clan Akimichi_******

**_Cabello de un habitante de Sunagakure_**

******_La saliva de un Sennin de los sapos_**

******_Sangre de un descendiente del clan Senju_******

**_Un colmillo de un Sennin de las serpientes_******

**_La llama azul de Konoha_**

**_Eso es todo lo que necesitan conseguir para poder llevar a cabo el ritual, son suertudos, tienen todo a la mano, les deseo suerte"_** -tras su último comentario la voz del Kyuubi, paro por completo se salir de la garganta de Kushina; pero ella y Minato seguían con rostros pálidos anta las peticiones requeridas

- tal vez si pedimos las cosas explicando la situación, ellos nos las den- aconsejo el rubio tratando de encontrar una solución al problema

- ¡Estás loco, como nos las van a dar de buena gana, unas de esas cosas son casi tesoros, sin mencionar que ningún Hyuuga querrá andar sin pestañas por ahí! Además que sería muy vergonzoso explicar él porque- grito avergonzada la pelirroja

- bien entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto nervioso el chico

- tendremos que conseguirlo por la fuerza, pero ¿de verdad que quieres hacer esto Mina- chan?- pregunto Kushina mirando a los ojos a su amigo

- si, prometí que te protegería, no importa cómo – respondió Minato dedicándole una mirada protectora y cálida a su compañera- pero antes tenemos que hacer algo para cubrir el sangrado, no puedes ir por la villa, ¿Qué haremos? -

- espera, Kyuubi dice que vallamos a la farmacia y que compremos algo llamado toalla sanitaria- respondió Kushina oyendo su voz interior

Así como indico el zorro, ambos niños fueron a una farmacia para compara aquel extraño artículo, después de que Minato cambiase de ropa por supuesto. El monstruo zorro tuvo que enseñarle a la niña como usar esas toallas, porque la incomodidad de estar húmedo de ahí, el también la sentía y era desagradable "**_Esto será interesante, que niños tan más inocentes_**" pensó el Kyuubi para sus adentros mientras ambos niños se dirigían a su primer objetivo, el Barrio Uchiha

* * *

><p>Me quedo cortito, pero los proximos seran mas largos e interesantes<p>

En esta ocasion se va a lucir Minato, para demostrar que es un hombre capaz de proteger a Kushina

por cierto, si preguntan como habla Kyuubi atraves de Kushina imaginense la escena cuando Stich abrio la boca y sonaban las canciones de Elvis del toca discos. como vicinita

gracias por leer


	12. Ojo Fumoffu

HOLA siento tardar tato, esque segui enferma un poco, pero ya estoy como nueva esperando continuar

La verdad no sabia como lammar a este capitulo porque fue bastante raro, pero me gusto, espero lo disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendolo

Aclaraciones :

Bonta-kun_ es un muñeco que aprece en Full Metal Panic Fumoffu, (si alguien lo ha visto, entendera )

Juunihitoe_ es un traje tradicional japones, es parecido al Kimono solo que es de doce capas y se ve mas suelto, era usado por las nobles en Japon en el feudalismo, es una vestimenta más elegante (usado más seguido por la realeza)

saludo y comenten

* * *

><p><strong>Ojo Fumoffu<strong>

Ambos sabían perfectamente que, no podían conseguir la mayor parte de las cosas en el día. Tuvieron que esperar a que el sol se escondiera para poder poner en acción su plan; por un lado Minato estaba notablemente preocupado por la situación de su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía miedo de ser "papa" a sus trece años, no era algo que esperaba, pero aun así tomaría la responsabilidad de todo para poder hacer a Kushina feliz. Ella por otro lado, estaba considerablemente asustada por la posibilidad de morir pero, a pesar de que no sabía cómo terminaría aquel asunto, ella tenía la certeza de que si confiaba en Minato todo saldría bien de alguna forma

Llegada la noche, ambos niños se escabulleron al interior de la casa principal del Clan Uchiha, ellos acordaron en que lograr, que uno de los adultos del clan llorara, era imposible; la mejor manera de conseguir una lagrima era usando a su pequeño amigo Fugaku, pero aun siendo él un niño, muy pocas veces se le había visto soltar una lagrima, por lo que la misión se veía complicada pero no tan imposible. Kushina y Minato se posisionaron en el techo de la casa, justo encima de la habitación del pelinegro, listos para entrar

-bien ya es hora Kushina, ¿estás lista, no te sientes mal? – pregunto preocupado el rubio

- estoy lista, no te preocupes, gracias a eso que me obligo a ponerme Kyuubi-chan solo siento cierta incomodidad, pero estoy lista para la acción- afirmo la muchachita, mientras se colocaba al lado de Minato para poder columpiarse por el borde del techo, cayeron en un balcón de la habitación, en el segundo piso; los ninjas entraron sigilosamente abriendo el ventanal de la habitación, el primero en entrar fue el rubio, segundos después, dio la señal a su compañera para que lo siguiera al interior de la habitación. Cuando los dos estuvieron dentro se encontraron con Fugaku profundamente dormido en un futón, se acercaron sigilosamente tratando de no provocar ningún ruido en el piso de madera. El rubio saco de su bolsillo un gotero; el plan era rociar un par de esas gotas sobre los ojos del moreno para conseguir sus lagrimas pero, por desgracia, cuando acerco el gotero a los ojos del joven dormido, este despertó rápidamente levantándose de su lecho por instinto.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quiénes son? - pregunto desconcertado el chico ante la obscuridad de la habitación que impedía la visibilidad de sus agresores, de inmediato se dirigió a encender la luz pero en cuanto lo logro se quedo inmóvil por el agarre de un desconocido, que en la claridad puedo distinguir poco después – Minato ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Tú también Kushina? – pregunto extrañado el niño mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del genio rubio, quien lo tenía aprisionado por la espalda

- lo sentimos, Fugaku, solo será un momento, no te lastimaremos, solo queremos un par de lagrimas- explico un poco arrepentido Minato pero aun firme

-vamos, tráelo aquí Mina-chan así le pondré las gotas en los ojos- ordeno la niña mientras acercaba el gotero a los ojos del Uchiha pero este, en un acto desesperado de auto protección, pateo el gotero hacia la ventana

-no entiendo porque hacen esto, pero ¡yo jamás lloro!- grito engreído el pelinegro aun siendo sostenido por su amigo

- bien, entonces el plan B- dijo decidida la Kunoichi mientras de improviso le asesto un puñetazo en el estomago el genio Uchica, seguido de un par de patadas en el mismo sitio, sacando un par de gemidos del los labios de su amigo

- Kushina, dijiste que no lo lastimaríamos – se quejo Minato pero aun sostenía a su amigo

-quise hacerlo por las buenas, pero él no copero, así que lo hare llorar a golpes- aseguro la niñita asegurándole más dolor a su compañero ninja, desgraciadamente tras casi veinte minutos de golpiza no había soltado ninguna lagrima, u quejido "**_tiene un orgullo digno de un Uchiha"_** pensó bastante sorprendido el monstruo en el interior de la niña, sabiendo la golpiza que estaba aguantando.

- Dios es más obstinado que nada- se quejo cansada Kushina- mejor ahora yo lo sostengo y tu lo golpeas- la pelirroja rendida y cansada se recargo en el armario del chico golpeado, pero a causa del peso, la niña cayo al interior del este, encontrando algo sumamente interesante ahí dentro. Cuando Fugaku observo con pánico, la escena

- Kushina, no entres ahí- grito con miedo el moreno tratando de zafarse del agarre

-vaya, Fubaka Uchiha, veo que tienes intereses, singulares- se burlo Kushina mientras sacaba un peluche de forma de oso color mostaza con manchas cafés en el cuerpo y un extraño gorro verde en su cabeza- así que coleccionas Bontas-kun, jeje, ¿te gustan los Fumoffu? - pregunto la pelirroja acercando el muñeco a la cara del peli negro. Mientras que Minato veía impactado la escena sin soltar su agarre

-aléjate Barry, lo vas a ensuciar- gritó enojado el muchacho

-si claro, pero aquí hay muchas otras cosas interesantes- Kushina abrió de par en par las puertas del armario, que en el interior estaba repleto de artículos de ese extraño muñeco, videos, cd´s, álbumes, libros, colores, plumones, disfraces, juguetes, incluso figuras de acción sin abrir. En definitiva Minato no podía estar más sorprendido de descubrir el pasatiempo de su amigo.

-vaya, ahora si muestras emociones, Uchiha, me pregunto ¿que pasara si hago esto?- enseguida la pelirroja rompía la mitad el oso que tenía en las manos. Fugaku grito de horror mientras luchaba por salvar a su querido "amigo" – oh vaya, y ¿si hago esto? – volvió a preguntar sarcástica la chiquilla mientras abria una de las figuras aun guardadas

-noooo, el número especial de invierno de Fumoffu, con piezas intercambiables y accesorios incluidos de edición ilimitada, no por favor nooo- grito aun mas desgarrado el niño otaku

- vaya rarito tenemos aquí, hasta Cd´s- agrego la chica mientras los arrojaba al piso y los rompia

-basta, son la segunda edición de la película de Bonta-kun encontra de los 7 samurais, con comentarios del escritor, noo, mátame a mi - suplico el pelinegro

- aja, que tal, esto de aquí- explico la niña sacando el enorme disfraz del armario

- nooo, todo menos eso, es el traje original de la película usado solo por el seiyu del personaje principal esta autografiado por el Mangaka de Fumoffu, y tiene grabación especial de la voz, solo existe uno en el mundo, te dare lo que quieras, te contare todos los secretos del clan pero no lo hagas- suplico horrorizado el niño al borde de la histeria

- ups- Kushina destrozo el disfraz al no ver las lagrimas del peli negro continuo con el resto de la colección hasta que termino. "**_Destruyo todo, pero aun así el Uchiha no cedió_**" pensó el Kyuubi, pero tanto él como Kushina descubrieron que el peli negro, aun en brazos de Minato, hacía mucho que no levantaba la cabeza. La pelirroja se acerco para levantar el rostro de su amigo Uchiha, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir que a pesar de estar inconsciente las lágrimas aun caían de su rostro como cascadas; Fugaku se había desmayado pero su dolo seguía latente

- creo que te pasaste- argumento el rubio mientras dejaba caer a su compañero ninja sobre el suelo

-tal vez un poquito, pero capaz mañana ni se acuerda- se justifico la pequeña jinchuriki mientras en una probeta recolectaba las cristalinas lagrimas del Uchiha- pero al menos tenesmos uno menos, faltan siete-

Ambos pequeños apagaron las luces para luego salir de la habitación infestada de destrozos de lo que alguna vez fue la mejor colección de Fumoffus que el mundo haya visto jamás y a su dueño, quien temblaba por su reciente trauma

Salieron a toda prisa del barrio Uchiha, y cuando se encontraron a una distancia prudente, ambos niños `pararon en una calle de la aldea jadeando por la carrera recién emprendida.

- bien conseguimos lo primero, ¿ahora que sigue?- pregunto agotada Kushina

-bien, vamos por las pestañas de los Hyuuga- respondió Minato observando su lista, pero enseguida se acerco a su compañera-¿ te sientes bien Kushina, aun puedes seguir?- pregunto preocupado el chico mientras sostenía a su amiga con un brazo para guardar el equilibrio. Usualmente el rubio nunca se preocupaba tanto por el estado físico de le pequeña Jinchuriki, conocida por su gran fuerza; pero en esa ocasión estaba muy al pendiente de ella

-tranquilo Mina-chan aun resisto pero me siento un poco mareada – respondió segura la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a caminar a la casa de los Hyuuga seguida de cerca por su amigo

Entrar en la casa Hyuuga fue más difícil porque había más guardias en la entrada de las moradas, y resguardado las habitaciones de los jefes del Clan pero, por otro lado, la habitación de Hiashi y Hizashi estaba al fondo de la enorme casa por lo que era más sencillo escabullirse por ahí. Cuándo entraron en la habitación la observaron sorprendidos al percatarse de la paradójica situación; del lado derecho todo estaba en completo orden y pulcro mientras que en el izquierdo había un desorden notable de Kunais, armas, juguetes y ropas; era muy fácil distinguir a "quien" le correspondía cada parte. En el centro de la habitación se encontraban ambos hermanos, recostados en un par de futones, uno al lado del otro; Hiashi dormía tranquilamente sin salirse de su lecho, quieto en una sola posición, ningún cabello o cosa fuera de su lugar; por otro lado Hizashi dormía con una pierna encima de su hermano, las sabanas y su futon desacomodados, una de sus manos se encontraba sobre la nariz de Hiashi, además que roncaba sonoramente.

Kushina y Minato se acercaron sigilosamente hasta los gemelos para observarlos detenidamente, más específicamente a sus pestañas, estas eran largas y gruesas, perfectas

-¿a quién se las quitamos?- susurro la niña pelirroja- yo digo que a Hiashi, será más divertido- sugirió la infante

-no, seguramente él tiene el seño ligero, mejor a Hizashi- explico el rubio pero no pudo agregar nada más puesto que enseguida se escucho una voz muy conocida

-¿se puede saber que hacen aquí?- pregunto calmado Hiashi aun con los ojos cerrados y recostado en su futon

Tanto la niña como el rubio sintieron un escalofrió, en un instante atraparon a ambos gemelos evitando su movimiento, fue hasta ese momento que Hizashi recupero el conocimiento observando la extraña escena en su habitación

-¿Kushina, Minato? ¿Que hacen en el barco de Rodrigo el Navegante español? ¿Y dónde está la princesa Peach?- pregunto desconcertado Hizashi, mientras los otros lo miraban con incredulidad

-¡tonto, despierta este par se metió en nuestra habitación!, ya te he dicho que no comas cosas que están debajo del escritorio de papa, te provocan sueños raros –regaño el hermano mayor, que era sujetado por Minato

-¡basta cállense!, Mina-chan sujeta a este también –ordeno la pelirroja mientras pasaba al aun medio dormido Hyuuga para hacer compañía a su hermano en brazos del Namikaze. Kushina saco un par de banditas de será para depilar y se acerco a ambos hermanos

-¿Qué planeas? No alejate- gritaron a coro los dos hermanos, mientras miraban como esas "inocentes" banditas se acercaban a sus ojos

-¡quédense quietos, así no puedo hacer nada!-grito enojada la portadora del Kyuubi mientras los hermanos se revolvían entre los brazos de su capotor

-no creo poder sostenerlos a ambos por mucho tiempo- agrego nervioso, el rubio pero de improviso, Kushina noqueó a ambos muchachos en un acto de desesperación- Kushina no tenias que darles tan duro, bueno ahora quítales las pestañas- continuo MInato; pero cuando la pelirroja estaba a punto de acercarse a sus parpados, oyó su voz interna "**_Alto ahí preciosa, para que la formula funciona, ese par tiene que dártelas con profunda devoción, sino las pestañas no tendrán el efecto esperado_**"advirtió el demonio

-¡¿qué?-grito exaltada la niña ante la revelación

-¿Qué pasa Kushina?- pregunto extrañado el genio,

-Kyuubi-chan dice que ellos nos tienen que dar las pestaña por voluntad propia ¿Cómo vamos a lograr eso?- Kushina estaba disgustada, pero por segunda ocasión en la noche una idea fantástica paso por su mente, para conseguir esas pestañas- Mina-chan ¿tu harás lo que sea para poder salvarme, verdad? tu lo prometiste – dijo con ojos de cachorro la manipuladora niñita

-si ya te lo dije ¿por qué lo preguntas?- inquirió nervioso el genio rubio, temiendo por si mismo

- veras tengo una idea pero tú harás la mayor parte, creo que es justo, yo ya hice llorar como bebe a FuBaka Uchiha, es tu turno de quitarle las pestañas a este par- aquello sonó más como una orden más que una petision a idos de Minato

- bi.. bi.. en ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto asustado Minato, pero justo cuando miro la sonrisa de la pelirroja, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho

Los gemelos Hyuuga despertaron de su letargo, sintieron que alguien los había golpeado muy duro, asi que al instante de levantarse de su "sueño", buscaron a quien se atrevió a insultarlos en su propio hogar;pero su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse con "alguien " que no esperaban

-Tsuki-hime- susurraron de nuevo a coro los gemelos

-Ho..hola, estoy agradecida de verlos, Hiashi y Hizashi-saludo la hermosa "niña" que en ese momento usaba un hermoso Juunihitoe, de color azul en su mayoría, con otro tipos de colores abajo en las distintas capas, en su mayoría de color blanco, y su tocado era de flores amarillas. La niña se veía tan hermosa como ellos la recordaban pero enseguida, aun lado de la princesa, se encontraron con otro peculiar personaje

-Sora-ouji-sama- dijeron con respeto ambos niños ante el imponente príncipe que usaba un Hakama café y blanco, con la misma mascara de años atrás- ¿Qué hacen aquí, no habían vuelto a su reino?- pregunto extrañado el menor Hyuuga

- realmente lamento importunarlos en su hogar, pero necesito pedirles un favor muy importante- la voz de la niña era suave y aterciopelada, al grado que cautivo los oídos de ambos niños, pero sin percatarse de la impresión de estos, la hermosa joven continuo- Sora-ouji-sama, está muy enfermo y la única manera de salvarlo es usando sus pestañas, se que como miembros del clan Hyuuga sus ojos son bastante importantes para u8stedes, pero se los suplico, préstenme su fuerza – rogo Tsuki-hime mientras un par de lagrimas bajaban por sus hermosos ojo azules

- por supuesto que se las daremos- declaro decidido Hiashi- pero a cambio nos gustaría recibir las bondades de usted, Tsuki-hime- suplico también el castaño

-como te atreves a..- trato de reñir Sora-ouji-sama, pero fue detenido por un gesto de la rubia

-esta, bien les dare algo como agradecimiento- cuando la bella niña contesto, al instante al pelirrojo se acerco a los gemelos y con un rápido movimiento arranco la pestañas de sus ojos con un par de bandas, al instante los dos castaños gritaron de dolor, pero su grito fue silenciado por un suave roce en su mejilla, la rubia se aceco a ambos y deposito un beso en la mejilla de cada uno justo debajo de donde les despojaron sus pestañas, Hiashi en la izquierda y Hizashi en la derecha.

- les agradezco su ayuda, nunca lo olvidare- se despidió la niña mientras era jalada al exterior de la ventana del cuarto, por su compañero de cabellos rojos. Cuando los miembros de la familia Hyuuga llego a la habitación de los gemelos, tras haber oído sus gritos, se quedaron muy sorprendidos al encontrar a ambos niños con caras de idiotas agarrándose las mejillas, mientras la baba salía por sus bocas, pero sin duda, lo más hilarante era que cada uno tenía un ojo hinchado y rojo, sin ningún rastro de pestañas en ellos. Parecía que habían cambiado a los herederos Hyuuga por un par de retrasados mentales, con una malformidad en los ojos

Lejos de ahí dos niños corrían por las calles de Konoha entre la obscuridad, despojándose de sus extrañas ropas para quedar en su habitual vestimenta, hasta que llegados a un punto se detuvieron

-no puedo creer que, me obligaras a hacer esto, otra vez- se quejo Minato mientras tomaba aire tras la huida

- no te quejes, tu incluso los besaste- se defendió la pelirroja mientras se despojaba de su máscara para hablar con facilidad- tenemos suerte de que todos en su clan usen este tipo de ropas, sino no hubiéramos conseguido los disfraces a tiempo- agradeció la niña despeinando el tocado de su compañero- ya tenemos dos ¿ahora qué?-

- lo mejor es ir a descansar un poco, pronto amanecerá- propuso tranquilo MInato viendo el cielo de la madrugada con claridad

- pero aun faltan seis cosas- alego la niña tratando de continuar su recolección

-no, ha sido suficiente, por hoy tienes que reponer tus fuerzas- respondió preocupado el rubio mientras se acercaba a su amiga para darle un abrazo- en tu condición no debes hacer tantos esfuerzos- aconsejo

- si lo sé- respondió vencida la Jinchuriki- nos vemos mañana Mina-chan- se despidió y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa; acto seguido el chico la imito para descanzar de su aventura

En la mañana siguiente, Sarutobi, recibió bastantes rumores y quejas. Al parecer el heredero del clan Uchiha, Fugaku, había recibido un trauma tremendo por la noche. Alguien había entrado en su habitación para destruir todo; cuando encontraron al pelinegro, estaba bañado en la grimas pero con los ojos bien abiertos mientras repetía una y otra vez "_rojo, Fumoffu, Rojo, Fumoffu_"o algo por el estilo, hasta hora los líderes del clan estaban bastante preocupados por la situación del niño que por el susto no había dicho una sola palabra de que era el culpable. Por otro lado el Clan Hyuuga estaba bastante conmocionado por la situación de sus gemelos, Hiashi y Hizashi, porque esa misma noche también, esos pequeños habían perdido sus pestañas y por alguna razón se negaban a revelar quien se las había quitado, sin mencionar lo irritados que tenían los ojos como "_El jorobado de Notredame_" Por lo que el Hokage sabía, su madre les había colocado unas pestañas postizas como las que ella usaba, pero siendo para uso de mujer, eran bastante largas por lo que, daban el efecto de que uno de sus ojos se viera más grande que el otro, además de maquillado, no ayudaba a su situación. Aunque era bastante gracioso verlos juntos, Hiashi a la derecha y Hizashi a la izquierda, porque si se ponía uno al lado de otro parecía que había una persona entre ellos, una persona con ojos bastantes grades (o.**O O**.o ) El definitiva Srutobi no sabía porque habían sucedido aquellos extraños acontecimientos esa noche, pero por alguna razón, un recuerdo de una juguetona cabecita roja, vino a su mente.

* * *

><p>En el siguiente habra cerdos, y extrangeros jajaja espero hayan disfrutado<p> 


	13. De cerdos y otras adicciones

Lamento no haber publicado antes, pero la situacion se me salio de las manos. Me fui de viaje inesperada mente asi que justo llegando vine dierecto a actualiza

Disfruten

Queria acortar un poco la historia pero no salio asi que este es algo largo

* * *

><p><strong>De cerdos y otras adicciones<strong>

Ambos niños caminaban por las calles de Konoha pretendiendo sorpresa por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, hasta que llegaron a la casa del rubio donde se encerraron para hablar del asunto

- Kushina ¿crees que nos descubran?- pregunto consternado el niño

-por supuesto que no, Mina- chan, los gemetontos prometieron silencio y Fugaku está muy traumado para hablar- respondió orgullosa Kushina de sus hazañas

- bien y ¿tu como te sientes?- pregunto preocupado el niño, mientras se acercaba a su amiga

- mu duele un poco el vientre, pero es soportable aunque a veces de la nada me siento enojada- se quejo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el suelo – ahora lo importante es conseguir los otros ingredientes-

- oí que los Akimichi van a tener un evento hoy donde todo el clan se reunirá, podemos usar ese momento para robar el pastelillo- sugirió muy serio el genio

- me parece buena idea, pero ¿de qué trata ese ventó?- pregunto bastante confundida la Jinchuriki

- no lo sé, lo escuche en la aldea, creo es una pelea por algo, pero no importa. El evento comenzara en dos horas así que hay que prepáranos- ordeno Minato orden que la niña siguió al instante

En la casa principal del clan Akimichi se llevaba a cabo una enorme festividad por el término del mes de la purificación en Konoha, todos estaba en tal fiesta patrocinada por el clan Akimichi; aquella fiesta se llevaba a cabo al termino del Kodomo no hi, un festival en el que celebra la felicidad pureza de todos los niños.

Minato al ver que les sería imposible pasar por los jardines de la casa, decidieron entrar por el techo, donde se encontraba el cuarto para guardar el Chimaki sagrado. Cuando ambos niños entraron al lugar aseguraron las entradas y las salidas del lugar para poder encontrar con más calma; pero parta su sorpresa, el pedestal donde se suponía que debía encontrarse el Chimaki, estaba vacío, tratando de encontrar una explicación ambos ninjas escucharon la intromisión de otro personaje en la habitación, nada más y nada menos que su compañero Choza.

- Mianto, Kushina ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto el gordito pero enseguida fue atrapado por el rubio, quien al parecer se la había vuelto costumbre "saludar" a sus amigos de esa forma,

-Mira Choza será mejor que nos digas donde está, no tenemos tiempo para jugar – amenazo Kushina mientras le daba unos golpecitos en las mejillas al niño cautivo

-no se de que me hablas- respondió asustado Choza

-no creas que no conozco tus verdaderas intenciones ¿acaso pensaste que no lo descubrirá? –pregunto Kushina como si se tratase de un policía de "la ley y el orden" – mira Choza hasta aquí llegaste-

- espera no, de verdad no se dé que hablas – respondió aun mas asustado el niño

- bien podremos estar aquí todo el día, mientras tanto comeré un poco- de la nada la pelirroja saco un paquete de frituras y comenzó a degustarlas- mira Chouza, son tus favoritas, son con sabor nacho mmm-

- no, detente, por favor para, bien lo acepto lo acepto, fui yo , yo lo hice, yo le dije a todos que tienes grande el trasero, también me robre la ropa de Minato para venderla y comprar dulces, le puse una tachuela al Hokage, invente que tenia varicela para faltar a clases y fui yo quien unió a Orochimaru a un grupo de Gays anónimos en la lucha por la igualdad, no quería hacerlo pero tenían buenos botones muy coloridos ¿Qué hubieras hecho tu, dime que hubieras hecho tu? – grito en berrinche el niño mientras levantaba sus manos para atrapar las frituras

-¡ASI QUE FUISTE TU, CHOZA!- gritaron al unisonó ambos niños bastante enojados por las revelaciones – ¡me llamaron camión de carga por una semana, además que me culparon de la mitad de esas travesuras- ¿tedas cuenta que Orochimaru me obligo a limpiar los dientes a todas sus serpientes y hacerle un masaje? ¿Tienes idea de cuantas serpientes tiene? dime ¿la tienes? Pedazo de mie..!- Kushina ya no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por el rubio, que la agarraba para evitar que se soltara contra el gordito a golpes

-tranquila Kushina hay cosas más importantes ahora mismo –tranquilizo Minato

-¿acaso no estás enojado Minato? Por culpa de Esté, tuviste que ir a la escuela en pijama y casi media escuela anduvo oliendo tu ropa interior de manera perturbadora ¿no dijiste que asesinarías al causante cuando lo encontraras? ¿Acaso no dijiste eso?- recrimino la pelirroja mientras trataba de acercar sus brazos y piernas al gordinflón que solo se preocupaba de terminarse las frituras que tenía en manos

-si lo sé, pero ¿acaso tu no recuerdas a que vinimos?- respondió Minato al borde de su paciencia recordando aquellos "desagradables" acontecimientos; Kushina comprendió a lo que se refería su amigo , después de todo Chouza les servía mas vivo mientras les revelaba la ubicación del Chimaki, después de eso ya se las vería negras o más bien rojas

- Bien, Chouza , no vinimos por eso, dinos ¿Dónde se encuentra el Chimaki sagrado?- pregunto ya más calmada la nmiña atrayendo la atención del mencionado, quien recién había finalizado la bolsa de frituras.

- oh asi que ustedes también vinieron por eso, síganme- respondió sonriente; ambos niños obedecieron un tanto confundidos por el uso de la palabra "también" en la oración usada por el Akimichi pero cuando se dieron cuenta ambos estaba en el patio principal de la casa aun mas confundidos de todo eso. Pronto los tres ninjas se vieron rodeados de gente en jubilo, una multitud que se abría paso por todas partes hasta que llegaron enfrente de lo que parecía una cerca; pero cuando observaron bien descubrieron que se trata de un enorme corral de forma circular, que en el fondo tenía un altar donde se hallaba el Chimaki que tanto buscaban. Tanto Minato como su compañera pelirroja voltearon a ver al niño Akimichi

- El Chimaki es un premio, verán todos vinieron a celebrar por el término del mes de la purificación en Konoha al termino del Kodomo no hi, como saben los Chimaki solo se comen en aquél festival, pero para dar fin se debe comer el ultimo Chimaki que queda, ósea el que está ahí "el ultimo Chimaki sagrado del clan Akimichi" – respondió el gordito mientras señalaba a el altar- además por el espíritu del festival, solo los niños pueden concursar-

- espera, ¿"ese" es el ultimo Chimaki que queda? – pregunto consternada la pelirroja, mientras Chouza afirmaba con la cabeza

- ¿ósea que si lo queremos, solo tenemos que ganar la competencia y es nuestro, sin ningún problema? – pregunto serio el rubio recibiendo también una afirmación; aquello tranquilizo al genio porque ahora podía conseguir el pastelillo sin ningún tipo de cargo de conciencia extra- ¡bien, entonces participare! –

- yo también- agrego entusiasmada la niña

-No- fue lo único que dijo Minato, pero justo cuando la pelirroja iba a protestar él se adelanto- no puedes participar en tu condición actual, además no sabemos qué clase de prueba es – aquello basto para convencer a Kushina aunque aun se miraba nerviosa -¿acaso no confías en mi?- pregunto sonriente el niño

- con mi vida- respondió segura. Ambos niños fueron dirigidos la puerta del corral por su amigo Akimichi mientras una duda rodaba por sus cabezas

- dime Chouza ¿Qué clase de competencia es?- pregunto curioso el rubio opero aun seguro de ganar, de cualquier manera

-o vaya, casi todos nuestros amigos han concursado pero ninguno lo ha logrado, pensaba concursar, pero ahora que estas aquí, mejor me lo ahorro, aunque tenía esperanzas en los otros tres genios pero no están muy bien hoy- comento el gordito mientras señalaba a los hermanos Hyuuga y sus extraños ojos, ambos rodeados de mucha gente que los miraba con curiosidad; también observaron a Fugaku siendo cargado por su mama y envuelto en una manta, se veían tal y como los habían dejado, el Akimichi continuo su discurso- así que solo quedas tu, no me defraudes. La competencia es un rodeo –

- ¿un rodeo? No suena tan difícil ¿Qué cosa va a montar; un caballo, un toro? – pregunto curiosa Kushina

- no, a ESO- respondió Chouza mientras señalaba al corral, justo donde se encontraba un enorme cerdo negro con ojos rojos, cargado a Inoichi en su lomo

- no se ve tan fiero- agrego decepcionada la pelirroja pero al instante como si el puerco la hubiera escuchado, hizo un fuerte movimiento de su cuerpo que saco volando al niño por los cielos- bue si es un poco, creo-

- no está permitido ningún tipo de técnica ninja o chakra, solo te vales de tu fuerza; tienes que durar 10 minutos ¿Qué tal eso señor genio?- pregunto sonriente Chouza; Minato lo miro fulminante y enseguida miro al porcino del corral

-muy bien ¿a dónde voy? – pregunto autosuficiente el rubio mientras el gordito le indico que le siguiera, pero cuando el genio comenzó a caminar, sintió que una mano le detenía y enseguida se encontró con los ojos de la pelirroja, justo cuando el rubio iba a hablar, fue callado por los labios de la niña pero tan rápido como incio el beso, este se termino

-ten cuidado- dijo Kushina bastante roja mientras esquivaba la mirada de Minato, acto que a él le pareció adorable

-claro, déjamelo a mí – respondió entusiasta el geniecillo, que se apresuro para alcanzar Chouza

Todo estaba tranquilo antes del turno de Minato Namikaze, el rumor de que participaría se extendió lo que atrajo más público. El niño Namikaza se subió a la barda justo encima del enorme animal que temblaba ante el contacto con el niño, pero aquel temblor no era provocado por el miedo sino por una inmensa furia a punto de estallar, la campana sonó, y el animal de tres metros de altura y cuatro de ancho, salió disparado por todo el corralón. Kushina busco un lugar para mirar la acción; pero vio como en enorme cerdo corría por todos lados para sacar el mocoso de su lomo e incluso tirar se de espaldas contra el suelo, pero Minato brinco a su estomago en ese instante; Kushina vio que su querido rubio comenzaba a cansarse y apenas habían transcurrido 2 minutos, decidió que debía ayudar así que comenzó a buscar algo para poder distraer al enorme cerdo, miro por todos lados sobre la multitud hasta que hallo en el fondo otro corral distinto, se acerco y encontró lo que necesitaba

Minato, sentía que sus brazos comenzaban a traicionarle, pensó que si tan solo pudiese usar un poco de Chakra no sería tan difícil montar al endemoniado puerco, comenzaba a creer que el puerco tenía algo en su contra por qué no paraba ni un segundo, pero para sorpresa del chico, el cerdo se detuvo de la nada, el rubio trato de buscar una explicación y la encontró al otro lado del corral; el puerco estaba mirando a una cerdita, que al parecer estaba montada por su linda pelirroja. Nuevamente de la nada, el cerdo comenzó a correr en dirección a la cerdita, al grado que rompió el corral de una estampida. Por el impacto, la cochinita emprendió carrera al sentido contrario del enorme porcino, quien no se quedo atrás y comenzó a perseguir a su hermosa hembra. De un momento a otro, ambos niños se encontraba otra vez en las calles de Konoha pero ahora montados en cerdos, la gente corría para alejarse de lo enormes animales que no parecían tener intención de parar

-¡hey Kushina ¿estás bien? – grito Minato mientras se sostenía del pelo del cerdo

- ¡si aunque, no puedo hacer que esta cochinada se detenga!- grito fastidiada la pelirroja

-tengo una idea, hay que dirigirlos al corral de nuevo, trata de dirigirla y este la va seguir- ordeno el niño

-muy bien, lo voy a intentar- accedió Kushina mientras trata de direccionar a la cerdita usando sus orejas lo que al parecer funciona aunque rápidamente la Uzumaki perdió el control y la cochinilla empezó a saltar por las casas hasta llegar los techos espantando a un montón de gente que gritaba "El cerdo volador" "El apocalipsis" o más frecuentemente "aléjese de mi tejado cochina y Kushina". Pero el problema agrando cuando el enorme cerdo negro las siguió acompañado por el rubio niño, en su caso los gritos eran de "los siete cerdos negros del apocalipsis" "¿Minato, Kushina te volvió a meter en problemas?" "un puerco secuestro a MInato" comentarios bastante peculiares

El tercer Hokage se encontraba en su oficina como siempre, pero su tranquilidad fue callada por una gran cantidad de gritos pero justo cuando decidió levantarse de su silla para averiguar el problema, la pared izquierda de su oficina fue demolida por lo que parecía ser Kushina montando una cerdita,

- hola viejo ¿Qué tal el trabajo?- saludo la niña antes de que el puerco atravesara la otra pared de la oficina, siguiendo su curso, un par de segundos después apareció otro cerdo más grande, pero ahora montado por MInato

- lo siento Hokage – se disculpo el niño mientras el puerco seguía la trayectoria de la cerdita, agrandando el oyo de la pared

Sarutobi analizó la situación por un par de segundos, ver a dos de sus ninjas montados en cerdos no era tan extraño tratándose de Kushina

-mm señorita ¿podría llamar a mis alumnos, por favor?- hablo por su intercomunicador del escritorio- ah y también, Kushina vino de visita-

- entendido Hokage- respondió le voz por el aparatito- mando a traer a los sennin, también al arquitecto y constructores- termino la mujer

- Dios esta niña me va a sacar canas azules puf- resoplo el Hokage mientras miraba por su nueva ventana improvisada – no sé si es peor que cuando vistió a Jiraya de reina gay lo escondió en mi armario para que yo no lo notara-

Ambos niños se dirigían a lo que era la casa Akimichi, se acercaron a donde se encontraba el corral.

-Kushina, cuando te lo indique saltas – indico el rubio mientras la cochinita corría al interior del coral seguida de cerca por el enorme cerdo oscuro – ahora salta- indico el rubio mientras saltaba al exterior de la barda cuando ambos estuvieron fuera Minato hizo un par de sello y levanto un muro de piedra que rodeo el corral impidiendo que volvieran a escapar

-vaya estuvo cerca, bien hecho Minato- felicito la niña

-debes tener más cuidado, pero gracias por ayudar- respondió el rubio; mbops niños mirando a su alrededor para percatarse que la gente se agrupaba a su alrededor , de entre ellos sobresalía un enorme hombre que parecía ser el jefe del clan

- bien hecho muchacho, has demostrado valor al no soltarte en ningún momento del animal, así que el Chimaki es tuyo felicidades- dijo el hombre entregando el panecillo en las manos de Minato

- Kushina lo conseguimos- grito alegre el rubio

- felicidades- esta vez fue Chouza quien hablo – sabia que ganarías amigo-

- si bien hecho Mina-chan, ahora..- dijo la pelirroja mientras golpeaba a Chouza – eso por todo lo que nos revelaste antes, bien ahora vámonos todavía quedan ingredientes – continua mientras pasaba por encima de un Choza rodando por el suelo, lleno de dolor. Minato enseguida siguió a Kushina

Ambos pequeños se dirigieron a la casa del rubio para guardar el Chimaki junto a los otros ingredientes mientras iban planeando su siguiente golpe. Caminaban por la aldea buscando alguna persona de Sunagakure o como llegar hasta ahí para conseguir el cabello, pero entonces oyeron a un par de jounins; acerca de la visita de habitantes de la aldea de la arena para entrevistarse con el Hokage ese mismo día en la tarde, ambos chicos sonrieron hasta que escucharon la una cierta voz proveniente del cuerpecito de la pelirroja "**_Se los dije, esta repletos de suerte, pero recuerden que la gente de Suna, es bastante hostil, no será fácil, aunque después de cabalgar cerdos por toda la aldea, nada es imposible _**" tanto Kushina como Minato se dirigieron a casa para conseguir lo necesario para esa tarde, iban a ocupar disfraces y bastantes

* * *

><p>Me gusto bastante, reviews please en el siguiente capitulo aparecen los padres de Gaara y el comienzo de su romance , chequenlo<p> 


	14. Lluvia de oro

****Aquí esta el cap 14, siento haber tardado tanto, pero siempre hay imprevistos y yo tuve bastantes, espero que valga la pena, me esforcé mucho en este capitulo. Con mucho cariño para el MinaKushi

los quiero a todos, reviews

*Shoumatsu no Tani: es el valle del fin, donde Sasuke y Naruto tuvieron su memorable batalla cuando el se largo con Orochimaru.

Ya saben los personajes no son míos, yo solo los tomo prestados aveces

* * *

><p><strong>Lluvia de oro<strong>

De izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, probablemente ya habían pasados más de 2 horas y el rubio continuaba, dando vueltas por toda la habitación sin parar por un instante, era una costumbre él mantenerse en movimiento cuando pensaba algo por demasiado tiempo. En definitiva no podían simplemente atacar a los habitantes de Suna, para arrancarles algunos cabellos y salir corriendo del lugar, sin contar con el hecho que la mayoría de los visitantes eran personalidades importantes de dicha aldea, adultos y con bastante experiencia ninja, sería bastante estúpido de su parte entrar a la torre del Hokage, donde se encontraban actualmente los objetivos; seguramente desde el momento que pusiesen un solo pie dentro de la torre estarían en completa vigilancia, incluso del mismo Hokage quien, tras tantos incidentes causados por la pelirroja, mantenía siempre los ojos atentos a sus acciones; aquello no tendría suficiente importancia, si la "llama azul de Konoha" no se encontrara también en la torre. La idea de entrar a la fortaleza más resguardada de Konoha, para poder robar uno de sus tesoros nacionales, e incluso atacar unos invitados internacionales de una aldea, con la cual Konoha no tenía una relación exactamente "amigable", en definitiva no era una buena idea, además que ni siquiera el primer Hokage se atrevería a intentar tal locura. Tomando los anteriores factores en cuenta, la opción más viable era engañar a los visitantes de Suna cuando todos ellos abandonasen la torre, utilizando algún plan sin descubrir sus identidades, aprovechando la poca vigilancia fuera de la misma; aquello seria el plan perfecto, pero el rubio recordó oír cuando su maestro explico que las amonestaciones de la reunión, acabarían a altas horas de la noche, y ellos no contaban con mucho tiempo, por lo que era desechable aquella opción. Así que, en tales circunstancias, Minato solo pudo encontrar una solución.

-Kyuubi dime ¿es importante la edad para conseguir los cabello, me refiero, eso afectara? - pregunto muy serio el rubio, fijando su mirada en la pelirroja que se encontraba recostada de cabeza en el sillón de la enorme sala de su amigo, probablemente se encontraba aburrida. Al oír la pregunta dirigida a su "amigo interior" se levanto y abrió su boca para permitir que el enorme monstruo hablase.

-"Realmente, la edad no es importante; pero algo de lo que tienes que asegurarte de que sean 100 cabellos, 50 de hombre y 50 de mujer, fácil ¿no?"- explico con desgano el bijuu, ante la cara atónita de los niños, al descubrir la cantidad de cabello que necesitaban.

-bien, entonces solo hay una salida, miren supe que junto con los altos mandos de Sunagakure, acudieron también un grupo de gennins, por lo que lo más razonable buscarles y así conseguir el cabello; el problema es descubrir ¿cómo?- explico el genio dirigiéndose a sus compañeros

- bueno, después de luchar contra cerdos no puede ser tan difícil, pero sentados aquí no vamos a lograr nada- explico entusiasmada la pelirroja mientras se levantaba a dirección a la puerta de la entrada- Vamos, cuando encontremos alguno de esos gennins, sabremos que hacer- exclamó saliendo por la puerta

- hasta hace media hora se encontraba triste y ahora, de la nada ya se emociono, me pregunto si será por su condición- dijo Minato al aire mientras salía de su casa siguiendo a su amiga

* * *

><p>En el campo de entrenamiento norte ambos niños se encontraban en busca de un rastro por los posibles esbirros sunaenses, que pudiesen rondar Konoha. Tras un poco de investigación ambos niños descubrieron, que muchos niños de su edad habían acudido ahí para recibir una cierta instrucción acerca de las técnicas ninjas del país del fuego. Pero por más que buscaban simplemente les era imposible hallar algún blanco de su misión. De un momento a otro, justo cuando estaban a punto de rendirse, Minato sintió una presencia acercarse rápidamente a ellos, en solo una milésima de segundo el hábil niño esquivó un golpe dirigido a su cara, mientras protegía tras su espalda a Kushina. En un instante tras una rápida ráfaga de viento, frente a ellos ambos niños pudieron identificar un peculiar personaje, se trataba de un muchacho moreno, aparentemente un par de años mayor que ellos, su cabello era de color castaño y bastante corto, lo más impactante de su apariencia sin duda eran sus ojos pues en su mirada se podría apreciar una gran fuerza, un ojos realmente intensos para un chico de unos 14 u 15 años.<p>

-¡Minato Namikaze, genio de Konoha, lucha contra mí!- El insipiente silencio fue interrumpido por el chico, con un verdadero rugido había retado al rubio. Ambos niños no cabían en su sorpresa pero, antes que pudiesen siquiera decir palabra, la áspera voz del extraño se levanto nuevamente- te vez más debilucho de lo que pensé, pero no importa, yo el gran Subaku no ...- el chico no pudo continuar su argumento porque al instante un grupo de niñas chillonas se abalanzo unas contra otras alrededor del jovencito gritando "Subaku no - sama", aquellas niñas se miraban desesperadas por siquiera respirar el mismo aire que el castaño, mientras que él apenas era visible entre tantas cabezas distintas.

- ¡se lo van a comer!- exclamo sorprendida la pelirroja mientras miraba la escena

-Tenemos que ayudarlo- dijo Minato mientras miraba con pena al chico, comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba, experiencia propia.

-¡qué dices Minato, si hasta hace un minuto te miraba como si fuese un perro a punto de atacar!- regañ Kushina pero su voz distrajo a algunas de las niñas, quienes al notar al rubio, se abalanzaron contra el gritando "Kyaaaa Minato-sama" al tiempo que, otro cumulo de niñas que salió de Dios sabe dónde. Ahora ambos niños se encontraban envueltos en un mar de niñas locas gritonas, la pequeña jinchuriki miro la escena horrorizada, pero como siempre su ingeniosa cabecita, encontró una solución

-¡Minato, plan de escape alfa!- grito lo suficientemente alto para que su amigo lo oyera, un minuto después las niñas se despejaron del centro al percatarse, que los objetos de sus obsesiones se habían esfumado, pero se fijaron en la pelirroja que atrajo su atención -¡hey chicas! se fue por allá- exclamo mientras señalaba a un rubio y un castaño corriendo en dirección oeste para alejarse de las niñas locas. En seguida el extraño club de fans salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para alcanzar a ambos apuestos niños. Un par de minutos después, cuando no hubo una sola infante, aparte de la portadora del Kyuubi, de un oyó de bajo de un árbol se pudo observar salir a dos cabecitas de la tierra. Con ambos niños fuera de peligro Kushina se apresuro a decir- las envié al lugar más lejano que se me ocurrió, espero que el capitán serpiente no se enoje, hehehe - tras el comentario, el chico moreno se coloco en posición de cómbate frente al rubio, justo como en un principio

-como sea, Minato genio gennin de Konoha, yo el reconocido e invencible genio de la aldea Sunagakure, te reto en un duelo para poder descubrir cuál de los dos es más digno de poseer el titulo de genio, muchos de los ninjas de mi aldea, han dicho que eres un líder nato, y sorprendente, vamos pelea - los gritos del mocoso fueron tan rápidos que apenas pudieron ser procesados por los chicos .

- mira, por lo general aceptaría pero ahora mismo estoy ocupad... espera ¿dijiste Sunagakure? - en ese momento el cerebro del rubio se percato del detalle que aquel chico era de la aldea de Suna.

- sí, ¿acaso eres sordo? como sea ¡luchemos! -respondio sumamente enojado Subaku no

-muy bien, acepto pero con una condición, si yo te gano, me tendrás que dar 50 de tus cabellos - acepto Minato, su semblante era completamente serio, y su voz estaba más que tranquila, quien estaba un tanto preocupada por la situación sin duda era Kushina.

-¿50 cabellos? ja, si me ganas, me rapare la cabeza completa -blamo el muchacho de manera prepotente y superior.

-no te preocupes con 50 son suficientes, pero empecemos rápido que todavía tengo que conseguir otros 50- aquello ultimo el rayo amarillo lo dijo tan sonriente y seguro que descoloco al muchacho castaño por un momento, actuaba como si ya hubiese ganado.

-no actúes tan confiado, que quien perderá serás tú, no me subestimes- grito enojado el moreno acumulando más chacra en su interior.

- Minato, buena suerte, y ten cuidado- apoyo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su amigo - tú puedes, dale una paliza-

- No te preocupes, no tenía planeado perder, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, ya te lo dije, te salvare a como dé lugar- sin embargo, justo cuando el rubio dejo de hablar, enseguida esquivo un golpe dirigido directamente a su cara -vaya, eres más rápido de lo que pensé - exclamo sorprendido mientras escapaba golpe tras golpe. Minato pudo entender entonces que aquel tipo no solo fanfarroneaba acerca de ser un genio, en definitiva sí la situación fuese otra al igual que las circunstancias, Minato hubiese disfrutado de tener una larga batalla con el chico, sin duda sería divertido. El ojiazul mando un montón de kunais al moreno mientras se impulsaba con la rama de un árbol para propinar una patada en la cara a su adversario, más sin embargo este mismo bloqueo el ataque mientras tomaba al niño del tobillo y tomar la oportunidad de asestar un golpe en el abdomen, más sin esperarlo el chico pálido entre sus brazos se esfumo dando lugar a un tronco. Aquel temperamental mocos apenas pudo escapar del ataque del chidori a su espalda. Para Kushina aquel era un verdadero espectáculo, no llevaban ni 10 minutos luchando y ya habían atacado con todo, aquella batalla se prolongó un rato más, de un momento a otro ambos combatientes se encontraban uno frente a otro con sus puños alzados, a pesar de el silencio en el campo, la atmosfera era bastante pesada a causa de la intensa mirada de ambos jovencitos, ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás, sin importar que, en un segundo ambos corrieron hacia el frente, sus puños estaban preparados para colisionar uno con el otro, pero justo cuando estaban a chocar ambos niños se detuvieron a una distancia prácticamente nula. La pelirroja no entendía lo sucedido, hasta que miro al suelo donde se encontraba una menuda figura, ahí tirada en el pasto solo se apreciaba una silueta inmóvil, pero que de un momento a otro comenzó a moverse, ambos genios se inclinaron a ella curiosos, un segundo después aquella figurita encontraba de pie precipitadamente , la niña tenía un raspón en la mejilla y se encontraba notablemente agitada.

-¡por favor ayúdenme, me están persiguiendo!- grito desesperada la niña mientras giraba su cabeza hacia atrás, muy temerosa. Al instante los otros tres ninjas voltearon a la misma dirección que la susodicha, para encontrarse con dos jounnin de la aldea oculta entre las rocas, Iwagakure no sato.

- niños, será mejor que entreguen a esa niña, si no quieren salir mal heri..- uno de los desconocidos ninjas, comenzó con amenazas a los pequeños, más sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue brutalmente interrumpido por una pada en la cara. Aquella fue propinada por el castaño bastante furioso.

-¡cómo te atreves, maldito mocoso!- grito exaltado, el ninja peli negro, mientras ayudaba a su compañero a reincorporarse

- no me importa un carajo que es lo que quieran con esta mocosa, pero se atrevieron a interferir mi pelea, y cuando se meten con migo no saldrán bien librados, porque yo soy Subaku no..- el enojado moreno nuevamente fue incapaz de completar su frase, porque súbitamente una manita lo jalo del cuello para comenzar a correr instantáneamente -¿¡pero qué demonios!, Namikaze, ¿¡qué crees que etas haciendo! ¡tu imbécil! - El castaño corría a toda velocidad, siendo jalado por el mismo rubio, quien además llevaba a cuestas a las dos niñas.

-¡deja de gritarme! ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que esos son jounnins de Iwagakure,? no sé lo que pasa, pero esos tipos no son cosa fácil, Iwagakure no tiene una buena relación con Konoha, además que la perseguían a ella- respondió Minato, mientras que el genio de Suna fijaba su mirada en la castaña, y por fin noto que en su cabeza descansaba la banda distintiva de Sunagakure. Entendiendo el asunto el niño siguió a su "rival " hasta que los cuatro estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de sus agresores para poder tomas un respiro

- de verdad eres rápido, maldito renacuajo, -resoplo el futuro Kazekage,. mientras se apoyaba en sus piernas para descansar

-tú también, eso estuvo muy cerca- respondió Minato mientras recuperaba el aliento y dejaba en el suelo a las dos niñas

- no.. lo... pu..e..do cre...er- La voz de Kushina se oyó como apenas en un susurro entre ellos, la pelirroja estaba completamente quieta con un rostro estupefacto, el rubio se acerco preocupado a ella esperando lo peor, una herida o que su compañera estuviese en un estado de shock por el reciente susto, pero se equivoco - ¡NOOO MAMES, ESO ESTUVO BIEN CHINGOOOOON, WAZZZZZZZUP, primero Mina-chan PUSHWOO, y luego él GUASSHHH, y entonces ustedes LWAWAWA, además mira con esos jounnin, Mina-chan eres FANTASTIC BABY, mira que escapar de esta manera, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta y ya estaba en tu hombro, y luego esquivando a esos tipos así WESH WESH ABDA ABDA, la mejor persecución de la vida OF EVER, es casi como una película de acción, me recuerda a "The Breaker" , ahora solo falta que ella sea una princesa con sus puntos de Ki sellados, pero de verdad no manches fue WAAAAA- la pelirroja continuo gritando mientras movía sus manos de manera exagerada, provocando extraños ruidos incomprensibles para los demás , por otro lado, su compañero dejo escapar una risita provocada por la euforia y emoción de su pelirroja

- bien, bien Kushina me alegro que te divirtieras, pero ahora es más importante saber qué es lo que está sucediendo- cometo muy calmado el rayo amarillo mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la desconocida niña a su lado que, se veía muy ocupada sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa; ante la mirada de los otros tres se tenso.

- mi nombre es Karura, mucho gusto, soy un chounnin de Sunagakure, a decir verdad no tengo idea del porque esos tipos me persiguen, simplemente estaba por las calles de esta aldea cuando de la nada aparecieron diciendo que fuera con ellos, trataron de capturarme, así que simplemente corrí en cualquier dirección para huir, a decir verdad casi me atrapan pero gracias a un enorme grupo de niñas que casi los aplasta, fue que logre llegar con ustedes, y bueno lo demás ya lo saben, lamento que se vieran metidos en esto - respondió la castaña, que ahora sabían que respondía al nombre de Karura.

- vaya, bueno no te preocupes te ayudaremos, cuenta con nosotros mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, encantado de conocerte Karura-san - respondió respetuoso como siempre el rubio

- ttebane! Mina-chan tiene razón, en cualquier parte del mundo donde un niño sea asediado por la tiranía de los adultos, donde un sapo este solo bajo la lluvia y donde los toros no puedan cuidar de sus crías, Yo Kushina Uzumaki y la memorable inmortal e imparable "Liga de los súper Kushinos, boys and girls" estaremos ahí para ayudar, luchando por familia, honor, tradición y Rameen - ante aquella vistosa presentación, porque de la nada salieron lucecitas y confeti, Karura simplemente se limito a abrir su boca y aplaudir, mientras que Minato escondía su rostro entre sus manos mientras trataba de comprender el comportamiento de su amiga, sin lograrlo. Los dos niños Konohanienses voltearon a mirar al castaño para dar a entender que él no se había presentado aun. Con un suspiro de fastidio, el muchachito de Suna dio un paso al frente

- yo soy Subaku no ..-pero como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, el castaño fue incapaz de continuar con su presentación, ahora interrumpido por la niñita frente a él que súbitamente lo había tomado de las manos.

- hermoso,- dijo con los ojos brillantes Karura, mientras sostenía las manos del bello moreno enfrente de si, bueno según ella. Era el chico más guapo que jamás había visto, había algo en él que simplemente era encantador para ella "amor a primera vista" probablemente.

-¡¿te llamas Subaku no Hermoso? jajajajajaja- preguntaron entre carcajadas ambos niños ante la interesante posibilidad de que ese fuese su nombre, porque hasta ahora no habían tenido la oportunidad de oírlo realmente, además que un nombre así de gracioso para un tipo de cara tan inexpresiva y personalidad altanera, fría, egocéntrica y agria, que por alguna razón les resultaba muy familiar, en fin la sola idea era mejor que cualquier broma que se hubiera ocurrido

-¡por supuesto que no, así que dejen de reírse par de tarados! y tu ¿qué diablos te pasa? - el muchachito trataba, muy molesto, de zafarse del agarre de la niña, sin lograrlo del todo

- ya lo he decidido, tu eres, he decidido que serás mi esposo, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa, y con bastante ternura, Kurara. Ante lo ultimo dicho por la niñita, los tres ninjas dejaron atras la risa para dar paso a la sorpresa, no se esperaban de eso de alguien que a lo mucho tendría su misma edad, su cara de estupefacción era más que evidente.

-¿tu, estas bromeando verdad? - pregunto estático el moreno mientras Kurara meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro de forma exagerada, dando un no innegable. El castaño comenzó a molestarse ante la actitud de la mocosa, todas las niñas eran así, decían ese tipo de tonterías después de verlo, simplemente porque lo encontraban "agradable a la vista", simplemente porque cumplía con las expectativas que deseaban, no porque realmente sintieran algo especial por él. Por ello no soportaba a las niñas solo eran un monto de superficiales, tontas, gritonas e hipócritas que soltaban un montón de falacias sin siquiera sentirlas, decían lo que les convenía -déjate de tonterías ¿cómo puedes pedirme que me case contigo cuando nos acabamos de conocer? si ese es el caso ¿el no te sirve mejor?- aquello ultimo lo puntualizo señalando a Minato

- no, porque la persona que he decidido amar para toda la vida eres tú, solo tú, Te amo -respondió muy segura la castaña, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, y por un momento el chico moreno creyó que le estaba diciendo la verdad pero al instante reacciono.

- espera dices que me amas pero ni siquiera conoces mi nombre- respondió exaltado Subaku no "algo"

-eso no importa, porque yo te amo a ti, no a tu nombre- respondió con simpleza la niña. Aquello dejo helados a los demás jovencitos presentes, aunque tanto el rubio como la pelirroja entendieron perfectamente la situación y sentimiento de Karura.

-mira niña no sé quién te creas, pero yo soy Subaku no..- nuevamente aquel enojado escuincle, no pudo continuar pues un Kunia, como una ráfaga de viento, paso a un lado de su mejilla. Ante el ataque, todos fijaron su vista en un par de figuras en la punta de un árbol. Por todo aquel rollo, los niños habían olvidado por completo el hecho de que eran perseguidos.

- vaya así que aquí se escondían ratitas - bramó divertido uno de los jounnin - saben, al principio solo planeábamos llevarnos a esa niña de Suna, pero viendo lo bien que se llevan creo que podremos llevarnos a una amiguita para que le haga compañía, dos rehenes es mejor que solo uno -tras aquello el tipo desapareció en un instante y mucho antes de que supieran lo que sucedía, los cuatro infantes se vieron rodeados de una enorme nube de polvo incapaces de ver a su al rededor. Tan pronto como pudo, Minato junto sus manos para crear unos cellos, permitiendo sacar de su boca una enorme ráfaga de viento que despejo el campo. La preocupación se apodero de el al percatarse que tanto Karura como Kushina habían desaparecido, frente de ellos.

- ¡diablos, como se atreven, si le hacen algo a Kushina lo pagaran,! - sin perder tiempo el rubio nuevamente estaba haciendo un montón de cellos, a una velocidad alucinante tras terminar de una mordida saco sangre de su pulgar; Kuchiyose no Jutsu se escucho salir de su boca. Cuando hubo terminado un puñado de sapos, de distintos tamaños formas y colores, se encontraban al rededor, aquella escena dejo desconcertado al genio de Suna, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver invocaciones en su tierra natal, además de ser muy avanzadas. - muy bien escuchen, Kousuke ve a la torre del Hokage e infórmale que unos jounnin de Iwagakure han secuestrado a Kushina y a una niña de nombre Karura proveniente de Sunagakure; -ante las palabras del chico Kousuke salió disparado a cumplir su encomienda - Gerotora, Gama, Gamariki por favor ayúdenme a rastrear a Kushina, si es posible, tengan dejaron atrás su banda- los sapos rápidamente comprendieron lo delicado de la situación y enseguida buscaron el rastro.

- Minato-kun hemos descubierto la dirección a seguir, al parecer se dirigen a Shoumatsu no Tani por el suroeste - dijo Gama mientras junto con el grupo de sapos comenzaron a andar en la dirección indicada.

- muy bien, se lo comunicare a Kousuke de inmediato- tras aquello hizo un par de cellos más-¡listo, ahora vámonos debemos rescatarlas!- ordeno Minato pero cuando estaba a punto de emprender la carrera se sintió jalado por la parte trasera del cuello de su playera.

-¡acaso estás loco, ¿cómo planeas que vallamos solo nosotros dos, acompañados por un puñado de sapos, a rescatarlas? lo único que conseguiremos es matarnos, además que ni siquiera sabemos si hay más de ellos, tu bien lo sabes por eso me detuviste cuando quise enfrentarme a ellos, sin contar el hecho de que podríamos estarnos metiendo en un asunto de seguridad nacional, una guerra entre aldeas ¿entiendes? simplemente es locura, lo mejor es esperar a que los altos mandos se encarguen. No conseguiremos más que nos maten! - el castaño se encontraba bastante alterado, sostenía Minato de la camisa, trataba de hacer entender a aquel sujeto la locura tan grande que estaba a punto de cometer. Pro la mirada que el rubio le dirigió lo dejo helado, no sabía exactamente si, por el miedo o, por la sorpresa de que ese niño tan adorable, pequeño y tranquilo tuviese unos ojos tan intensos, capaces de cualquier proeza, o al menos eso presentía el mayor de los dos

- mi padre me dijo una vez "un hombre de verdad, es aquel que es capaz de proteger lo que ama, hasta el final de las consecuencias " ¿cómo puede alguien algún día ser Hokage si ni siquiera es un hombre de verdad? si no soy capaz de proteger a Kushina no soy digno de ser digno de ser hombre y mucho menos un Hokage, porque, ¡Kushina es lo que más amo en esta vida!, darle la espalda es algo de lo que soy incapaz de hacer, porque incluso estaría, traicionando todo en lo que creo y las palabras de mi padre - tras ello con un movimiento de su mano se zafó del agarre del castaño, para comenzar a caminar hacia la dirección indicada por los sapos - jamás me rendiré, así que nada es imposible, porque más que temerle a la muerte, el hecho de perder a Kushina me aterra mucho más. Tú también debes saber lo que tienes que hacer ¿no? por lo que se hay alguien que te espera -eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro mientras comenzaba a correr de manera sorprendente para tratarse de un niño de 13 años

-tsk, un mocoso como tu hablando de amor y convertirse en hombre, no juegues - no dijo nada más y inicio su ´persecución tras su compañero rubio, en definitiva estaba impresionado de su rival, no cavia duda que tenia cojones.

* * *

><p>- y así fue como logre conseguir un beso de Mina-chan antes de mi "operación", ¿qué tal, increíble no? - Kushina pregunto a la niña castaña que se encontraba a su lado, completamente atada por el cuerpo, igual que ella misma. Los secuestradores de Iwagakure, habían tomado a ambas niñas atándolas de inmediato, y en decimas de segundos, las confinaron en lo que parecía ser una carreta. - sabes estar aquí me trae recuerdos de cuando me secuestraron los de Kumogakure, pero esta vez no puedo dejar un rastro de cabello, a la velocidad que vamos, el viento lo esparciría por todos lados, todo un problema ha-<p>

-wow Kushina tú y Minato-san han pasado por muchas cosas juntos - respondió sorprendida Karura con un suspiro y ojos brillantes- como me encantaría tener una relación como la suya -

- de verdad que es una gran historia, y el muchachito wow, mira que luchar contra todos ustedes al mismo tiempo es un varadero ninja -comento un jounnin de cabello morado, sentado a un lado de ellas, quien se supondría debería vigilarlas; pero tras oír las grandiosas historias de la pelirroja, poco importaba lo otro.

- uh y aun no les he contado cuando nos volvimos una leyenda -comento muy divertida la jinchuriki

- pero dime Kushina, estas muy tranquila ¿acaso no tienes miedo? -pregunto cohibida la castaña mientras su miraba se dirigía al gran grupo de ninjas fuera de la carroza.

- claro que tengo miedo, pero, aun más grande que el miedo es mi fe en Mina-chan, porque sé que no importa si estoy en medio de una guerra ninja, o a punto de caer en un acantilado, yo se que él vendra al rescate, aunque se juegue la vida, porque así es Minato Namikaze, el genio amarillo de Konoha. además seguramente él vendrá por ti, creo- aquello Kushina lo dijo con tanta seguridad que incluso el jounnin a su lado, lo creyó completamente, y las últimas palabras de su ahora amiga fueron tan profundas que en Karura se abrió una esperanza de que sucediese. - como sea eso no significa que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada, como un par de inútiles ¿verdad? - pregunto la pelirroja y al instante las cuerdas que la sostenían cayeron al piso del transporte, de un golpe mando a volar a su guardia rompiendo, en el camino, las paredes de la carreta sin perder tiempo se dirigió al frente de la misma y con un par de golpes, noqueo al conductor del armatoste; tomo las riendas de los caballos para conducir el transporte casi en ruinas; pero por la prisa del escape no pudo notar que uno, de los tantos ninjas que los seguían, se aferro al asiento del conductor para atacar a la niña, quien sin duda, a pesar de notar al enemigo cerca de si, no podía hacer nada al respecto, por el miedo de soltar las riendas y la carreta se dirigiese al acantilado a un lado de ellos. El Jounnin se acerco peligrosamente a Kushina con un kunai en las manos preparado para atacar, la pelirroja cerró los ojos por un instante esperando lo peor, pero cuando los abrió, no solo se percato que el ataque enemigo jamás llego, sino que el hombre delante de ella se encontraba cubierto completamente de arena hasta la cabeza, enseguida fue aquel tipo el que cayó por el acantilado jalado por la arena misma; la pequeña gennin no se pudo creer hasta oyó una voz proveniente de la parte posterior de la carreta

-por Dios Kushina, la próxima vez avísame si vas a hacer algo como eso, caray estuvo cerca- dijo Karura mientras se sacudía un poco de arena y se sentaba a un lado de la pelirroja, ante la extraña escena ambas pequeñas empezaron a reír de su improvisado plan de escape, pero sus risas no continuaron porque se percataron de que eran perseguidas por 50 ninjas bastante enojados, y no estaban demasiado lejos.

Las niñas continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron a Shoumatsu no Tani, su camino se agoto justo sobre la cabeza del que alguna vez fue el esposo de la primera Jinchuriki, Hashirama Senju. Solo quedaba una poción para escapar, seguir adelante, irónicamente la única opción de escape era hacia Madara Uchiha. Ante aquella encrucijada Kushina tomo una decisión.

- Muy bien, creo que es posible, allá va - grito mientras a toda velocidad dirigió a los caballos al borde de la estatua, pero justo cuando las ruedas traseras, del destruido transporte, despegaron al igual que el resto de la carreta; la niña de ojos violeta salto de regreso, justo hacia la masa da ninjas enemigos que las perseguían, entregándole las riendas a la castaña - ttebane no te detengas, huye, buena suerte- grito sonriente mientras se aventuraba al enfrentamiento. Cuando Karura pudo reaccionar solo hasta que la carreta por fin nuevamente estuvo sobre el suelo, cuando giro su cabeza pudo ver a Kushina siendo asediada por varios jounnin- vete, rápido - volvió a gritar la pelirroja y justo cuando la niña de Suna iba acatar la orden, las carreta se destruyo, saliendo ella disparada por los aires, gracias a su entrenamiento ninja Karura pudo detener su impacto contra el suelo pero no evito lastimar su tobillo. Kushina preocupada, regreso su vista hacia su compañera aquel descuido no fue desaprovechado por los jounnins enemigos que le propinaron un buen golpe a la niña, mandándola disparada dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia el borde de la estatua, directo a la cascada, cuyo fin tenia justo en el fondo del valle, una dolorosa caída por seguro. Pro nuevamente, tras cerrar sus ojos esperando el impacto, Kushina no sintió absolutamente nada y cuando hubo abierto sus ojos se encontró con una escena bastante familiar; como si se tratase de aquel día nuevamente, Kushina estaba en brazos de Minato, quien había llegado justo a tiempo para su rescate.

-¡Kushina!-grito asustada Karura al ver a su amiga caer, pero cuando corrió al borde de la estatua, se quedo sin aliento al descubrir a su amiga en brazos del rubio, ambos estaban encima de una roca a un lado de la cascad, sanos y salvos, fue entonces que dé un salto Minato se coloco por encima de la estatua de Hashirama, con la pelirroja aun en brazos, para dar frente a los jounnins enemigos. Sin duda la castaña estaba tan estupefacta ante aquella escena fuera de seria, que no noto que uno de los ninjas salto sobre ella para propinarle un ataque, Kurara giro pero justo cuando tenía al hombre encima de si, una figura de menor tamaño se interpuso.

- Dios mío, no sé cómo pude seguirte hasta aquí, lo que sea, yo me encargo por aquí- aquella figura no era otra que el mismo chico moreno de antes, como pudo recordar Karura

-muy bien te lo encargo, sera mejor que acabes con ellos no quiero hacer tu trabajo después - comento divertido el rubio mientras dejaba a Kushina a un lado y se encargaba de atacar a sus enemigos, con ayuda de los sapos.

Ambos niños hacían gala de su titulo de genios, peleando ferozmente con el gran numero de jounnins frete a ellos, aunque el moren o se encontraba en mayores dificultades que Minato. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, dos de ellos se acercaron demasiado, y con un ataque en conjunto lo derribaron al suelo, permitiendo que los demás ninjas soltaran sus ataques sin cuartel con el pobre muchacho, rodeado hasta el cuello, "Subaku no" busco con la mirada a la niña castaña en busca de apoyo pero se sorprendió al no encontrarla donde se encontraba hasta hace poco; se reclamo a sí mismo, ¿cómo pudo llegar a pensar que arriesgaría su vida por ayudarlo? era un estúpido, ahora moriría por escuchar al idiota de Minato, pero ya lo esperaba, no le sorprendía morir de aquella forma ni aquel lugar, desde un principio su vida era un desperdicio, innecesario, no había nadie que le esperase o al que le importase. Aquel niño castaño iba morir de la misma manera que nació, siendo abandonado a su suerte; por aquello mismo siempre se había negado a confiar en los demás, siempre te terminan traicionando por su egoísmo y conveniencia, justo como su padre lo hizo, como su madre, y ahora mismo como lo había hecho Karura, cansado de pelear contra la vida , el castaño se quedo quieto sobre el suelo, esperando el final de todo, pero se percato, que de un instante a otro, dejo de sentir los golpes llenos de odio, por parte de los jounnins; levanto su vista y se encontró con una vista que jamás hubiera podido imaginar posible, frente de él aquella pequeña y escuálida mocosa estaba parada, deteniendo todos y cada uno de los golpes de los ninjas furiosos. Karura apenas podía soportar el escudo de arena que había creado para proteger aquel niño desconocido, pero que le había robado el corazón, tal vez era eso lo que la mantenía de pie ante el feroz ataque, sin dar un solo paso hacia atrás.

- !¿qué diablos estás haciendo, te van a matar, quien te crees que eres? - grito desesperado aquel muchacho aquel muchacho ante esa, inesperada, muestra de valor

- no importa si muero, porque soy una ninja, además abandonar a la persona que me gusta es algo imposible para mi, así que no importa cuanto tenga que soportar, nunca voy a rendirme - aquello lo dijo lo más fuerte que pudo muy a pesar que estaba siendo atacado por un montón de ninjas furiosos. Fue por un momento que el castaño fijo su vista en el tobillo de la niña, estaba bañado en sangre. A él eso le pareció insólito, porque era la primera vez que alguien arriesgaba su vida por el, que alguien se preocupaba genuinamente por él, siempre se pregunto si era especial para alguna persona en el mudo y ahora tenía su respuesta de esa mocosa gritona. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron por un peculiar ruido, el grito de Kurara al ser derribada por el grupo de ninjas, quienes sin miramientos, se abalanzaron contra ella de la misma manera que hasta no hace mucho lo hacían con el castaño. El muchacho moreno, ante la escena de brutalidad con la niña, sintió su sangre arder como nunca antes, la furia se apodero de él.

-¡idiotas, ¿cómo se atreven? van a pagarlo!- grito furioso, mientras con sus manos lograba hacer varios cellos velozmente, gritando "Sakin", para sorpresa en cada uno de sus ojos aparecieron un par de anillos oscuros. Lo último que Karura pudo apreciar fue algo muy parecido a una lluvia de oro; en un momento súbito, sintió que ya no se encontraba más en el suelo sino en brazos de alguien, levanto su rostro y encontró a su salvador. E aquel instante supo que era lo más hermoso que jamás volvería a ver en su vida, ahí en medio de toda esa lluvia dorada.

- no deja dejare que le pongan una sola de sus asquerosas manos encima, aunque me juegue la vida en ellos, ahora mismo prepárense para morir - amenazo el castaño con uno ojos dignos de miedo- en cuanto a tí, no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido, ¿me doy a entender? y por cierto a lo que me pediste, después de esto no puedo decirte más que, acepto; como sea creo que ya iba siendo hora de convertirme en hombre de todos modos- en seguida de su declaración, "Subaku no" salto encima de todos aquellos ninjas mientras todos se veían atacados por enormes cantidades de arena, entre golpes, padas y avalanchas de pesada arena, uno a uno los enemigos fueron cayendo. Minato y Kushina, llegaron al lugar donde sus dos amigos se encontraban pero quedaron sorprendidos de aquella batalla tan sub real, porque aun siendo una brutal confrontación la vista de esa bellísima arena dorada era gloriosa, como polvo de estrellas. Un segundo después todos los jounnins de Iwagakure estuvieron completamente eliminados.

-no se vuelvan a meter con migo, ¿entienden? porque yo soy el increíble Subaku no..- su fraces celebre fue interrumpida por un par de brazos que se aferraron a él, de manera bastante cariñosa

- ¡no lo puedo creer, estas bien, pensé que íbamos a morir! espera ¿eso significa que si te gusto? - pregunto curiosa la niña castaña mientras se acercaba al rostro sonrojado del moreno quien solo murmuraba palabras sin sentido. Ante esa respuesta indirecta Karura sonrió cálidamente mientras que, para sorpresa de todos, uní sus labios con los de el chico, quien en un principio trato de zafarse, pero enseguida correspondió el beso como pudo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió feliz, de tener alguien a quién proteger y confiar. Tras un rato ambos se separaron siendo la castaña la primera en romper el silencio- te quiero, quiero estar siempre contigo, toda la vida - dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho del moreno.

- bueno, ya, haz lo que quieras - dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y trataba de esconder su rostro rojo

Kushina y Minato veían la escena bastante confundidos - vaya, creo que es algo lindo ¿no Mina-chan?- dijo la pelirroja mientras su compañero simplemente asentía bastante colorado y confundido; aquello no duro porque al instante por la lejanía vieron llegar a los altos mandos de Suna y otros tantos ninjas del mismo lugar, acompañados por n jounnins de Konoha; además del sapo mensajero.

-Karura, hija mía,- grito uno de los altos mandos del consejo de Sunagakure, mientras abrazaba a la niña - estuve muerto de preocupación, gracias a Dios que estas bien. -

-si padre es gracias, a Kushina, Minato y Subaku no -san, ellos me salvaron- dijo muy contenta la castaña

-no tengo palabras para agradecerles, - expreso sinceramente el hombre mayor, inclinándose ante el par de niños

- no hay problema, además Karura también me salvo a mi- se excuso la pelirroja mientras hacia también una reverencia, acompañada de Minato.

-por cierto padre, por fin lo encontré, ya he decidido quien será mi futuro esposo, lo he elegido a él, es el único al que estoy dispuesta a amar con cada uno de los latidos de mi corazón- comento Karura mientras abrazaba al castaño de un brazo. El por su parte no salía de su asombro pues nunca pensó que aquella mocosa seria la hija de uno de los miembros del consejo de Suna, y sintió la presión bajo él

-vaya así que es Subaku -chan, suena bien para mi, a decir verdad Subaku-chan siempre quise presentarte a mi pequeña, pero creo que ustedes los jóvenes van más rápido que los ancianos como nosotros, ha ha ha, estoy feliz que mi hija haya escogido un muchacho fuerte y responsable como tú, además de talentoso. Muy bien en cuanto lleguemos a la aldea prepararemos todo para el compromiso, ¿qué les parece eh compañeros mi hija es quien ha conquistado al la tormenta de nuestra aldea?- presumió el anciano ante las caras de enfado de los demás miembros del consejo.

- no es justo, nosotros no pudimos siquiera presentarle a nuestras hija, no fue una decisión justa- exclamo uno seguido por los demás, pero igual fue ignorado por el padre de la castaña

-dime Subaku-chan, ¿realmente quieres a mi preciada hija, la cuidaras por mi? -pregunto sonriente el hombre mientras se acercaba al moreno

-¡sí, he decidido que siempre protegeré a Karura con mi vida, porque la ..!- lo ultimo no pudo decir por los nervios pero todos los presentes entendieron perfectamente los sentimientos del niño

* * *

><p>En la puerta principal de Konoha todos, se encontraban ahí para despedirse de la comitiva de Suna.<p>

-señores, déjenos informarles que los enemigos de Iwagakure han sido arrestados y proseguiremos con el interrogatorio, así que no tienen de que preocuparse, y nuevamente les ofrecemos nuestras más sinceras disculpas, - dijo uno de los tantos Jounnin encargados de la seguridad de la aldea.

- no hay problema, además esto se resolvió muy bien, tienen muy buenos jóvenes promesas entre sus filas- respondió cortésmente uno de los ancianos de Suna. Todos los demás prepararon lo necesario para la partida

- hey Minato, te agradezco que me enseñaras lo qué es ser un hombre de verdad, algún día te regresare el favor, hasta entonces nos veremos - agradeció el moreno mientras sostenía la mano del rubio. Aunque tanto Kushina como Karura no entendía nada sobre "ser un hombre de verdad"

- bueno si hay algo que podrías hacer por mí, veras lo del combate, si me dieras algo de tu cabello estaría totalmente agradecido -pidió amablemente Minato ante la mirada confundida de su nuevo amigo

-no se para que lo quieras, pero será un placer- respondió con una sonrisa torcida, al tiempo que con un Kunai se cortaba un mechón de cabello -pero en cuanto a nuestra batalla, algún día lo resolveremos, no te lo voy a dejar fácil- sellaron aquella promesa mientras se sonreían el uno a otro.

-Karura, yo también quería pedirte si me podrías, dar un par de cabellos, de verdad los necesito, te lo suplico - Kushina se inclino rogando a todo Dios que conocía por que su amiga no se negara a su pedido, pero de la misma manera que su "prometido" lo hizo, la castaña llevo su mano con un Kunai hasta un mechón de su cabello y lo corto

- por supuesto, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de haberlos conocido a ti ya Minato-kun, espero que verdaderamente estén juntos por mucho tiempo- aquello ultimo lo dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su nueva amiga. Los cuatro niños se miraron entre sí con la promesa de volver a encontrarse nuevamente, para conservar aquella amistad que ese día habían logrado, ignorando las posibles diferencias entre aldeas, porque eso significaba ser amigos y compañeros. Así llego la hora de que los aldeanos de Suna abandonaran Konoha con la briza del atardecer y la puesta de sol. Con un cielo naranja asemejando el fuego representativo de Konoha. Pero justo antes de perderlos de vista, la pelirroja recordó algo.

- ¡hey espera, no nos dijiste tu nombre!- grito mientras el castaño boteaba hacia ellos

- soy Subaku no.. ¿saben? se los diré la próxima vez que nos veamos, hasta entonces- se despidió el chico de la arena dorada ante los ojos de Kushina y Minato que sonrieron ante las promesas futuras que sin duda se cumplirían algún día. Ambos niños se fueron contentos por haber conseguido más que un par de ingredientes

* * *

><p>En la torre del Hokage, el anciano Sarutobi, estaba preocupado, primero los clanes Uchiha y Hyuga, el concurso de los Akimichi, y ahora el secuestro de un miembro de Suna; sin duda Minato y Kushina tenían algo entre manos, debería estar más que acostumbrado pero, por alguna razón, su instinto le decía que algo grande iba a suceder.<p>

* * *

><p>¿que tal, les gusto? es pero que lo disfrutaran en el próximo, sera el final de este mini arco, no se lo pierdan batalla campal<p>

NO sabia el nombre del padre de Gaara por lo que me las ingenie


	15. El curioso caso de Kushina Y Minato

Hola de nuevo mis confiables seguidores, y los no tan confiables, hoy me reúno con ustedes a través de un poco confiable sitio Internet, espere un momento... me confundí, como sea espero que disfruten de este capitulo que, pueden estar muy seguros, me tomo mucho esfuerzo, imaginación y sudor (lo ultimo no tanto, estoy en aire acondicionado n.n)

aclaraciones

-sksksksks- diálogos normales

"**hola tatatatatatatat" voz del Kyuubi**

"_**quiero dominar el mundo"**_ pensamientos de Kyuubi que Kushina no puede oír

* * *

><p><strong>El curioso caso de Kushina y Minato<strong>

Kushina, la pequeña pero letal habanera sangrienta, se encontraba gozando de un paisaje celestial, rodeada de montones de platos de ramen, de todos los tipos, sabores y condimentos, sin duda toda una fantasía. Era un bosque hecho en su totalidad por enormes gigantescos platos de ramen en lugar de montañas, las nubes estaban hechas de rábanos salados de los que le encantaban, una cascad de fideos con salsa de soya como complemento. La niña se deleitaba en aquel paraíso, dando vueltas por los verdes prados de lechugas y verduras hervidas, camarones nadando en el rió de fideos acompañado por las flores hechas de huevos cosidos y estrellados. Por donde la pelirroja mirase había solo esplendor,incluso sus amigos se encontraban ahí junto a ella, el trío InoShikaCho montaban unos enormes trozos de tocino, como si se tratasen de fieles corceles, Fugaku pescaba camarones gigantes del rió de fideos, mientras que Mikoto y los gemelos Hyuuga nadaban de manera sincronizada en los platos gigantes de ramen; Ero-sannin, con una manguera, le daba un buen baño de soya a Orochimaru, quien a su vez de encontraba sobre una tortilla de harina gigante y Tsunade comenzaba a enrollarlo creando un perfecto taco. Todo parecía perfecto y cuando la infante levanto su rostro hacia lo que parecía ser el sol, se encontró con su querido Minato encima de una enorme esfera amarilla y reluciente,sosteniendo en sus manos un plato de del ramen favorito de Kushina, invitándola con su radiante sonrisa a compartirlo con el. En seguida la niña sintió como se elevaba por los cielos para reunirse con su entrañable compañero, siendo acompañada por todos sus otros amigos. En un momento mágico en los que todos flotaban por el cielo a la par de toda esa deliciosa comida. Repentinamente la pelirroja sintió que caía en picada hacia el vació y simplemente sintió el golpe de la realidad al caer en el fondo y fue entonces que despertó.

Kushina se froto los ojos, que luchaban por abrirse ante la luz que los rodeaban, pronto tras una rápida mirada al lugar, reconoció que no se encontraba en su casa, se percato que se hallaba en la habitación de su muy querido, aunque aveces molesto, Minato. Kushina vio el suelo y se encontró con una almohada a su lado , fijo su vista más alto y su conclusión llego más rápido que Choza a una mesa de comida. Se había caído de la cama de Minato, mientras dormía y soñaba con comida, y por lo que podía apreciar en la almohada, había babeado bastante, lo que le llevo a la siguiente conclusión, tenia hambre.

Se levanto del suelo, decidida a saciar su hambre, regreso su mirada a la cama donde hasta hace unos minutos se encontraba, y descubrió ahí a su amigo rubio de mirada azul, la cuan se encontraba escondida por sus delicados parpados y largas pestañas. Recordó que, después de todo el alboroto de el día anterior estaban tan exhaustos que se quedaron dormidos profundamente. La Jinchiriki desvió su mirada hacia el reloj con forma de sapo en la pared, sorprendiéndose al notar que ya era el medio día. Escuchando la suplica de su estomago, Kushina decidió bajar la escalera pera poder saquear la cocina del Namikaze. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pequeña Uzumaki se encontraba, literalmente, asaltando el refrigerador del rubiecito, comiendo lo que encontraba a su paso, desgraciadamente para ella no había rastro de ramen, pero con el hambre voraz que se cargaba, poco importo; fue justo cuando embutía una salchicha, que descubrió en el fondo algo que llamo en demasía la atención de sus curiosos ojos. Una enorme barra de chocolate sin abrir siquiera; tentada, Kushina no pudo resistirse y tomo la fina pieza entre sus dedos, se sintió mal por tomarla, siendo que aun no había sido siquiera abierta, más sin embargo se justifico a si misma, diciéndose que después se la devolvería a Minato, o se la pagaría y tan rápido como la había tomado ,aquella barra de delicioso chocolate desapareció en los labios de la pelirroja. Aquello no mereció tantas molestias, según la pelirroja y siguió buscado alimento para saciarse,pero un par de minutos después empezó a sentir algo extraño en su vientre como si por dentro algo se estuviese revolviendo ahí, y en definitiva no eran mariposas. Aquella extraña sensación pasando por su vientre, era más parecida a una serpiente escudriñando en su interior, y justo después llegó, un punzante dolor le recorrió todo su cuerpo desde los pies hasta la punta del más largo de sus cabellos. Más a pesar del espasmo que sintió en su cuerpo entero, aquello se concentraba en un solo punto fijo, preciso y mortifico. Sentía que su vientre se contraía cada vez más sin dejar excluido el dolor al resto de su cuerpo, se doblaba ante el dolor llevando ambas manos al origen de todo ese sufrimiento. Kushina podría jurar en ese momento que su cuerpo se quebraba por debajo de su piel, sus músculos, arterias y nervios . Como ultimo recurso ante el dolor, y sintiendo que era su fin logro gritar una sola palabra aterrada -¡Minato!- grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de caer al suelo rendida de dolor.

En la parte superior de la casa un hermoso niño rubio se levanto estrepitosa y rápidamente de la cama, reconociendo su nombre en el grito de dolor y pánico de Kushina, salto de la cama, usando aun la pijama, corrió por las escaleras tan rápido que casi cae en un par de ocasiones más librándose por su innata habilidad. Una vez que estuvo en el primer piso, miro por todos lados en busca de la raíz de sus preocupaciones. Fue entonces qué en un rápido vistazo a la cocina encontró a la pelirroja tumbada de rodillas sobre si misma, sosteniendo su vientre con ambas manos, sosteniendo en todo momento una mueca de dolor . Sin perder segundo alguno Minato se apresuro al lado de su muy querida Kushina, se hinco a su lado con el rostro tan preocupado,como solo podía tenerlo cuando el asunto se trataba de la pelirroja.

-Kushina, Kushina, Kushina ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto desesperado el niño sin saber que hacer, exactamente ante la pena de la niña a su lado

- Mina-chan, me duele, me duele mucho ¡ah!- la voz de la pelirroja salio de su boca como un grito ahogado ante el dolor. En tan solo cuestión de segundos Minato tomo a Kushina entre brazos, la deposito en el sillón mas largo de la estancia para que reposase, no tardo en escuchar la macabra voz del maligno zorro,_** "ju, pobrecilla, al parecer el efecto de la marca roja esta acelerando más rápido de lo que imagine, a este paso no le doy más allá de esta tarde, probablemente cuando el sol caiga en el horizonte, Kushina también caerá**_** "** dijo fingiendo aflicción el bijuu mientras pensaba**_ "ay, esta niña haciendo tanto berrinche por un simple cólico, sin duda son de cuidado, pero ya estoy bastante acostumbrado a ellos, bueno como sea, esta broma esta saliendo estupenda"_** . Ignorando los verdaderos sentimiento del monstruo maquiavelico, el niño se aterro ante la posibilidad de que Kushina, su Kushina se alejara de él, se iría a un lugar a donde el no podía protegerla, donde no podía seguirla. Tan solo el pensamiento le aterro más de lo que se pudiese imaginar, más sin embargo se prometio a si mismo protegerla y eso mismo haría.

- Kyuubi, tenemos que darnos prisa, si queremos salvar a Kushina, así que dime, en cuanto tengamos los ingredientes ¿que es lo que tenemos que hacer?- pregunto firme mientras sostenía las manos de la pelirroja, en sus adentros el zorro sonrió,_**"¿por que quieres saber, si aun no los tienes, de que te sirve?" **_pregunto igual de maléfico que siempre.- Yo me encargare de conseguirlos a tiempo, lo importante es no perder más tiempo y prepararlo todo- respondió mientras miraba fijo la ventana que señalaba a la aldea, y en especial a las cabezas talladas en piedra de los antiguos Hokages _**"Ju ju ju, me gusta esta actitud, pues bien niño, en cuanto todos los ingredientes estén dispuestos, tendrán que vaciarlos en un caldero con agua hirviendo, después tu y Kushina tendrán que insertar un poco de su sangre en el caldero, recuerda, todos los ingredientes deben ser arrojados al mismo tiempo, cuando la sangre se aya mezclado correctamente con los demás ingredientes, ambos lo tomaran y por ultimo se darán un beso como en esos estúpidos cuentos de hadas y eso es todo, Kushina se embaraza, tu te vuelves padre y ella vive. Todos felices y**_** contentos****". **Respondió el bijuu, aunque lo ultimo lo dijo con asco en la voz.

- ya veo, no es tan complicado- respondió, muy serio el rubio, aunque conservaba un leve sonrojo causado por la mención del beso, en seguida escucho de nuevo la lúgubre voz que salia de la pelirroja** "por cierto te recomiendo, preparar todo en un lugar abierto, porque la mezcla de estos singulares ingredientes hacen bastante alboroto, y un humo no muy recomendable para cualquier hijo de vecino, si me doy a entender? "**Minato movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa, al instante pensó que lo mejor seria hacerlo en uno de los campos de entrenamiento,- bien me ire ahora mismo a ver a mi maestro,si hablo con el, podria ser de ayuda- razono Minato,sin embargo cuando intento separarse de la pelirroja, esta lo detuvo, apreto su mano, mientras se incorporaba en el sofa

-Mina-chan, espera,quiero ir contigo- aquello sono más suplicante de lo que a Kushina lehubiese gustado. Mas sin embargo el rubio mostro un notable desacuerdo ante la petición de la niña

-Kushina, necesitas descansar -respondio tranquilo el pequeño genio, más sintió las manos de la pelirroja sobre la suyas, y sus ojos hicieron imposible negarse a su suplica. Ambos niños no tardaron en llegar al hogar del sannin, desgraciadamente para su sorpresa el hombre sapo no se encontraba ahí, pero gracias a uno de sus vecinos, Minato pudo saber que se encontraba en la torre del Hokage, o que por lo menos ahí se dirigía, sin perder tiempo alguno ambos ninjas se dirigieron a su siguiente parada, desgraciadamente cuando fueron capaces de divisar la enorme edificación les fue imposible pasar, puesto que un par de Jounin los detuvo en seco, tras de ellos se encontraba la enorme torre a demás de un cumulo de otro ninjas, incluidos un gran numero de anbu.

- Lo siento niños no pueden pasar, ordenes del Hokage,- respondió seco y frió el ninja mientras mirara al rubio y a la niña que traía casi a cuestas

- lo siento, solo quisiera ver Jiraiya- sensei, necesito hablar con el, es urgente- explico Minato tratando de hacerse camino entre los guardias del recinto, qué se encontraba excesivamente resguardado.

- me temo que eso no sera posible; Jiraiya-sama, al igual que los otros dos sannin, Tsunade-sama y Orochimaru-sama, se encuentra en una reunión de suma importancia para la aldea, junto al Hokage y el consejo- respondió, de manera casi autómata, el hombre castaño, mientras se mantenía de pie frente a ambos infantes sin mover un solo musculo, cual estatua - podrán reunirse con él cuando la reunión haya finalizado - agrego como respuesta a las suplicas de lo niños.

-¿y eso cuando seria, si puedo saber?- pregunto contrariando el genio ninja, más sin perder su calma y cortesía tan característica de él

- hoy a las 12 de la noche, aproximadamente, más sin embargo, si la reunión se aplaza, probablemente a terminen mañana en la mañana - respondió muy tranquilo el hombre. Minato palideció por completo ante tal respuesta, no tenia tanto tiempo.

- ¡no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, necesito entrar ya!- el rubio grito decidido más, al tratar de pasar, nuevamente fue detenido por aquellos hombres.

- escucha niño, nos ordenaron no dejar entrar absolutamente a nadie; y déjame decirte qué tú entras en ese grupo, así que mejor vuelve después - respondió el tipo, mientras le daba un leve empujoncito al niño, para alejarlo del perímetro vigilado. Minato estaba a punto de objetar pero oyó que a su lado la pelirroja se quejaba de ante el dolor. Él era lo suficiente inteligente para saber que no podía insistir más mientras tuviese a Kushina entre sus brazos, decidió retirarse de ahí para poder pensar en una solución con calma, sin llegar a afectar a su amiga, más de lo que ya estaba. Tomo a Kushina en sus brazos y salio rápidamente de la vista de los oficiales. Llego lo más rápido posible a su casa, tomo un par de cosas que necesitaba y salio rumbo a su nuevo destino

Tanto el niño rubio como la pequeña habanera se encontraban escondidos cerca del bosque de la muerte, entre ellos se encontraba una olla llena de agua, sobre una pequeña fogata, lista para su uso. Minato daba vueltas, el tiempo se le acababa, solo tenia hasta el atardecer y ya eran las 3 de la tarde. Giro su rostro y pudo ver a la pequeña que se encontraba recostada sobre una manta en el paso lucia tranquila, más Minato podía decir por su rosto que aunque había amenguado, el dolor en sí no había desaparecido. **"Deja ya de dar vueltas niño, que me vas a provocar más nauseas de lo normal. ¿por que tan preocupado?" **pregunto maliciosa, la voz proveniente de Kushina.

- ¿por que, preguntas? te parece poco que la torre este llena de ninjas no solo Jounin, sino también anbu, y que a Kushina se le acaba el tiempo -dijo perdiendo la paciencia el muchacho de rubios cabellos.

**"wow estas preocupado, es cierto se ve bastante complicado, pero por otro lado ¿note parece conveniente, que todos los ingredientes restantes se encuentren reunidos en un solo lugar, muy cerca al alcance de tu mano?, te lo he dicho, tienes mucha suerte Minato Namikaze; la pregunta aquí es ¿estas dispuesto a enfrentarte a la jugada que te ha puesto el destino?"** pregunto el zorro rojo mientras rea maquiavelicamente para sus adentros. Minato se quedo estático por unos momentos, y en su cabeza se formo una resolución. Había tomado una decisión y por Dios, ni el mismo Hashirama Senju lo iba a detener.

-Mina-chan, no tienes que preocuparte, resistiré hasta mañana, que que puedo, no te exijas tanto a ti mismo - Pronuncio fuerte, más cansado, Kushina. Minato se giro y se hinco al lado de la pelirroja y tomo su mano.

- Kushina, escúchame muy bien, iré a conseguir todos los ingredientes faltantes, llegare antes de que el sol se ponga, así que tienes que estar prepara para mi llegada - explico el chico mientras se levantaba para poder tomar todo su equipo ninja, incluida una mascara que le cubría la parte baja de la cara.

. pero, ¿como vas a conseguirlos si no te dejan entrar? podrían dañarte y sin contar que te meterías en muchos problemas, podrías incluso morir, ellos te verían como un enemigo más, ya no como un aliado de Konoha -se apresuro Kushina, evidenciando aun más el peligro que corría el rubio

-Esta bien, porque hay algo a lo que temo mucho más que a la muerte. Pero escúchame bien Kushina, nada me va a pasar ¿sabes por que? porque te amo Kushina Uzumaki, te amo, más de lo que jamas creí amar nadie nunca, te he amado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, te amo ahora y se que te amare hasta el ultimo de mis días, por eso nada me va suceder, voy a volver contigo y por ti, así que no te preocupes porque no pienso dejar que nada malo te suceda mientras siga respirando- se confeso Minato, con una sonrisa amable y tierna, como solo el podía hacerlo. Kushina no daba crédito a lo que oía, hacia mucho que las muestras de cariño entre ellos eran más que evidentes, más sin embargo era la primera vez que el rubio lo demostraba con palabras, seguro y tranquilo, y no le declaro simple cariño, le declaro su amor; Kushina ya no sentía ningún dolor, todo aquello había sido remplazado por un agradable y calido sentimiento que se extendía por su cuerpo y una sensación de mariposas en el estomago. Sentimientos que solo Minato Namikaze podía despertar en ella y que en ese mismo instante quería corresponder la confesión de su amado ojiazul, expresándole todo lo que sentía hacia su persona.

-Mina..- pronuncio la pelirroja más no pudo continuar, pues sus labios fueron sellados por un fugaz y efímero beso departe de Minato

- no lo digas ahora, espera a que yo vuelva sano y salvo , entonces así tendré un motivo más para volver lo más pronto posible - suplico Minato mientras le brindaba otro suave beso, y en un instante se encontraba de pie con la mascara sobre su rostro

- buena suerte Minato- dijo Kushina mirando fijamente al rubio, él simplemente se giro sorprendido, por el hecho que lo llamo simplemente por su nombre, aquello le arrebato una sonrisa antes de desaparecer entre los arboles como una sombra más. _**"ha, para ser un niño tan pequeño si que tiene bolas. Aunque, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que lo que ese chico posee, para cumplir tal misión suicida, no son ni determinación ni coraje, no por supuesto que no; El temor de perder a esta chiquilla es tan grande, que debe estar tragándose cualquier otro temor. Sin duda eres alguien sumamente interesante Minato Namikaze, he **_** "** pensó la diabólica criatura de nueve colas.

* * *

><p>La torre del Hokage, sin duda el edificio más importante de todo Konoha, el pináculo de la nación del fuego, el refugio del ninja más poderoso, reconocido y respetado de toda la aldea, el Hokage, la sombra del fuego. Han habido grandes hombres que han ocupado esos puestos, grandes entre los grande y poderosos entre lo poderosos. Aquello representaba más que un edificio, o un puesto, era un símbolo de orgullo y poder. Respetando esos ideales aquel sin numero de ninjas de todos rangos se encontraban en guardia para proteger aquel símbolo. Tanto los escuadrones Jounin como anbu se encotraba sumamente concertados en su misión, tanto así que todos notaron al instante aquel ligero ruido proveniente de los arbustos cercanos a la torre, así como también notaron aquella pequeña presencia proveniente del bosque. Fue grande su decepción al notar que aquello se trataba simplemente de un lindo mapache, tranquilos t<p>

* * *

><p>odos regresaron de inmediato a sus posiciones originales como si aquello jamás hubiese pasado, por desgracia para ellos su decepción fue tan grande que no se percataron de otra pequeña sombra escabulléndose por un ventilación del primer piso. Minato dio gracias a su suerte, y continuando con su plan decidió buscar un pasillo que le dirigiese a las escaleras de la torre, una vez ahí salto de un pequeña rendija posicionándose en medio del extenso corredor.<p>

-¿no creíste que seria tan fácil, verdad?- dijo con sorna un anbu tras del muchacho, sin embargo, justo cuando termino de hablar fue atacado por el rubio, quien hizo una serie de sellos con sus manos a toda velocidad, dejando al anbu atrapado hasta en cuello, en el suelo, o más bien debajo de él - maldito ¿cuando tú..?- exclamo furioso el hombre bajo su mascara, lamentablemente el niño no presto mucha atención y se hecho a correr

- lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo que perder- dijo mientras salia corriendo el rubio, desapareciendo en una esquina, cual fue su sorpresa que al girar su rostro, se hallo en un enorme corredor lleno hasta el tope de ninjas, jounin, anbu y muchos otros rangos, por lo menos unos 50,todos miraron al mismo tiempo al muchacho, listos para atacar - maldición, y apenas es el primer piso- gruño Minato mientras se preparaba con su kunai en mano, después de todo a estas alturas solo había un camino que seguir, y ese era hacia adelante, ese era el que había elegido.

* * *

><p>-jajajajaja, no puedo creerlo, esto es mejor que cuando Tsunade y yo llenamos tu bolsa de dormir con gusanos y te tiramos por una cascada, o cuando Kushina te unió a un club gay, jajajajaja - se reía como loco Jiraiya mientras al frente se encontraba su gran amigo, con cara de serpiente y ojos asesinos, todo muy normal a excepción que a su linda dentadura de reptil, le faltaban tres dientes. Una imagen sumamente graciosa, ya que las risas del peli blanco eran acompañadas por la profunda risa de la única integrante mujer de aquel equipo, ya muy crecido.<p>

- a mi no me parece gracioso, y no era un club gay, era un grupo a favor de la igualdad, sapo idiota- recrimino el hombre de pelo negro mientras alejaba su vista de el espejo, donde hasta hace un segundo se encontraba inspeccionando su poco agraciada dentadura.

- vamos Orochimaru, no todos los días eres golpeado por una turba furiosa de temibles niñas, jajajaja -se burlo la rubia, haciendo cierto énfasis en la palabra niñas. Con aquel comentario Orochimaru recordó el terrible accidente del día anterior cuando un montón de mocosas, reclamándole que estaba ocultando, al estúpido y rubio alumno de Jiraiya y a otro niño cuyo nombre no lograba recordar por completo , tal vez efecto colateral de tantos golpes y jalones de pelo.

- maldita sea, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que esto de una u otra forma es culpa de ese demonio rojo, ha pero cuando la trape le haré pagármelas todas - bramo furioso Orochimaru mientras caminaba desesperado por la oficina de su maestro, quien tampoco pudo evitar que una risita furtiva saliera de sus labios, siendo ocultada por su mano.

- ahora que lo recuerdo, hay algo que me tiene inquieto acerca de esos dos -pronuncio tranquilo Sarutobi, pero fue interrumpido dramáticamente, por un jounin que entro a toda prisa a la habitación.

- señor es urgente, alguien ha penetrado la seguridad de la torre - informo el hombre. Todos en la habitación tomaron una postura seria al momento, casi gélida ante la alarmante noticia, sin duda completamente distinta a la de hace un par de minutos

-¿que acabas de decir, como es eso posible, que diablos sucedió? - pregunto desconcertado el Hokage.

- al parecer un intruso burlo la seguridad- respondió tembloroso ante la mirada inquisitiva del líder de la aldea

- debes estar bromeando, el lugar esta repleto de ninjas, incluso anbu, es inconcebible - Tsunade se veía realmente sorprendida ante la noticia

-a decir verdad el intruso se ha abierto paso en la torre, ahora mismo se encuentra en el tercer piso, ha neutralizado a casi 150 de nuestro personal, entre ellos 70 del escuadrón anbu- respondió bastante nervioso el tipo

- ¿que, quien diablos ha hecho todo esto? - exigió saber el sannin de cabello negro, enojado ante la ineptitud de aquellos ninjas .

- es es otra cosa, se trata de Minato Namikaze- pronuncio con sumo cuidado el jounin. Al instante todos los presentes giraron la mirada hacia Jiraiya de manera acusadora, quien se encontraba con los ojos como platos, y la quijada en el suelo. Aquello simplemente no podía ser verdad.

* * *

><p>- diablos, si que son muchos, debe ser una junta importante- Minato se encontraba en el quinto piso de la torre luchando contra un grupo desigual de ninjas<p>

- sera mejor que te rindas mocoso, es inútil resistirse, no creas que te puedes burlar de nosotros de esta forma - exclamo un jounin mientras atacaba con una espada al chico que podía esquivarlos rápidamente, tan solo quedaban unos cuantos metros para acceder a las escaleras y al sexto piso, después de eso el siguiente era el ultimo, el septimo piso, donde se encontraba lo que buscaba.

-ya se los dije, simplemente déjenme hablar con Jiraiya- sensei, no me rendiré hasta que lo vea - respondió confiado Minato mientras dejaba inconsciente a otro de los ninjas con los que luchaba.

- en tus sueño enano, aquí se acaba tu pequeña hazaña, sobre mi cadáver- grito como loco el enemigo con su espada en mano

-como quieras- Minato enseguida hizo un par de sellos y antes de que aquel jounin pudiese reaccionar fue aplastado por un enorme sapo verde, que incluso cubrió en su totalidad la entrada del pasillo lo que permitió al rubio subir sin ningún problema la sexto piso - lo siento pero tu insististe, no te preocupes no morirás dijo antes de esfumarse por las escaleras. No tardo nada en llegar al enorme pasillo pero lo que le sorprendió de sobre manera fue encontrarlo vació, sin ningún ninja con el cual pelear, ningún obstáculo.

- ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo renacuajo?- aquello voz se escucho en todo el corredor, profundo y claro. Minato se sorprendió al ver, por fin a su maestro frente a el, y a su lado a los otros dos sannin.

- Jiraiya- sensei, al fin, tengo que hablar con usted- expreso aliviado el rubio corriendo hacia su mentor

- dime Minato, ¿que pasa por tu cabeza, como se te ocurre atacar a media torre? lo hubiese esperado de cualquiera menos de ti- esta vez fue Tsunade la que hablo

- lo siento, pero es una emergencia, Kushina esta en peligro podría morir, necesito su ayuda - pido muy serio Minato, ante aquellas palabras los tres adultos se quedaron fríos y fue el hombre serpiente quien rompió el silencio.

-¡ ¿estas bromeando verdad? no es más estoy seguro que esto es otra broma de esa mocosa, sal de ahí niña malcriada, ya me las debes!- grito bastante enojado Orochimaru ante la mira atónita del rubio, pues no le habían creído, giro su cabeza hacia su amigo y mentor, para buscar ayuda

- entiendo que te guste Kushina, pero Minato, no puedo creer que te dejes llevar por sus travesuras, y esta fue demasiado lejos- suspiro Jiraiya mientras se rascaba la nuca. Minato estaba estupefacto, no esperaba eso de él

- ¡¿que, como pueden creer que bromeo?! la vida de Kushina esta en peligro, digo la verdad- grito Minato, se sentía muy mal de que no le creyeran por ser un niño

- ah sí, ¿que hay de aquella vez que Kushina fingió apendicitis para no hacer un examen?- pregunto el pelinegro levantando su ceja

-eso es completamente distinto, ella no bromearía con algo tan delicado y mucho menos yo- explico desesperado Minato mientras sentía su sangre arder de la decepción. y por primera vez se sintió como un niño, solo un niño que nada podía hacer en un mundo de adultos - Jiraiya-sensei tiene que creerme, ayúdeme- suplico Minato mirando fijamente a su maestro

- muy bien iré contigo, pero tienes que esperar a que la junta termine - explico tranquilo mientras comenzaba a girarse para regresar a la oficina del Hokage

- no tengo tiempo para eso, si fuera así no habría llegado hasta este punto- explico aun más desconcertado Minato

- Minato, entiende, solo eres un niño, hay muchas cosas que aun debes aprender, entre ellas están las prioridades - respondió mas tranquilo mientras empezaba a caminar dirección contraría, dando la espalda, seguido por sus compañeros.

- si es cierto soy un niño- susurro indignado el rubio- por ello actuare a mi manera como, el niño que soy - respondió levantado su rostro y saltando contra los tres sannin, quienes apenas alcanzaron a impedir los kunais que salieron volando de la mano del niño.

-¿que haces, Minato?- pregunto sorprendido el sannin mirando fijamente a su alumno

-aprovecho la oportunidad de ser niño y no pienso mucho en mis acciones o las consecuencias- respondió y al instante ante la vista de los tres adultos desapareció del lugar. Tsunade apenas fue capaz de esquivar el ataque que le propino el niño por la espalda

- ja no creas que puedes vencernos, te falta mucho camino muchacho - dijo mur sonriente la rubia

-cierto, pero por ahora no necesito vencerlos- respondió mientras que con su mano derecha aprovechaba y cortaba la muñeca con la que Tsunade había detenido su puño, la rubia alejo su mano al instante al sentir el corte, y el niño aprovecho para guardar la sangre obtenida en un frasco, distraídos por el inesperado ataque, ambos sannin no notaron cuando el rubio tomo la serpiente enrollada en el brazo de Orochimaru, y con ella los atrapo a los tres utilizando la serpiente como soga, sin perder tiempo alguno y con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, Minato hizo un rápido sello en la boca de la serpiente y su cola, impidiendo que se zafase, sin importar cuanto forcejearan, lo que es más entre más tratasen de liberarse, el agarre se volvía más fuerte.

-ahora, me llevare esto,- dijo mientras tomaba un colmillo de el bolsillo del pelinegro ,- solo necesito uno, le dejo los demás-

- ¡no, mis colmillos!- grito enojado pero al hacer fuerza solo logro apretar más el agarre

- ahora usted sensei- dijo antes abrirle la boca el hombre y tomar un poco de su saliva en un frasco parecido al de la sangre, cuando hubo tomado lo que necesitaba, y enseguida le propino un zape al peliblanco - eso por no creerme, y la próxima que me diga niño le ira peor- amenazo Minato, sin perder su rostro calmado de siempre y su seriedad. Al instante se alejo de ahí en busca del ultimo ingrediente.

- Jiraiya, tu alumno si que se merece ser llamado genio,- dijo serio Orochimaru, mientras su observación fue afirmada por los otros dos, dandose cuenta que el muchachito rubio se acaba de burlar de ellos.

* * *

><p>La llama azul de Konoha, un hermoso diamante hallado en la Montaña de los Hokages, se descubrió el mismo día en que se tallo la cara del primero de ellos, Hashirama Senju, aquel era un diamante singular en la aldea, los habitantes de Konoha lo tomaron como un buen augurio, y señal de prosperidad. Lo más sorprendente de aquella joya fue que durante la mayor parte del tiempo, el diamante conserva un color azul bastante peculiar en ese tipo de joyas, más sin embargo cuando es expuesto a los primeros rayos del sol, o en el atardecer, el diamante desprende una hermosa luz incandescente como si de fuego se tratase, por ello también era conocida como: "el corazón de fuego en la aldea oculta entre las hojas", demostrando el poder y la gloria del país del fuego. Sin duda aquella era una joya que representaba a Konoha en todo su esplendor, era uno de los símbolos más importantes de Konohagakure. un tesoro resguardado en la torre resguardada por la misma "sombra del fuego" otro estandarte importante de la aldea. Y ahora mismo Minato Namikaze, reconocido genio ninja a su corta edad, y que aspiraba a algún día ser el guardián de este tesoro, como Hokage, él ahora se encontraba frente a este diamante apunto de tomarlo sin ninguna autorización, robarlo. Llegar a la habitación que resguardaba a tal hermosa joya no fue para nada difícil, ya había estado una vez ahí, en una excursión de la academia, pero ahora sus intenciones no eran las mejores y tan solo le quedaba una hora. El rubio se acerco a la vitrina que resguardaba aquel invaluable tesoro, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tomarlo una voz tras de él lo detuvo.<p>

- vaya así que era esto lo que buscabas pequeño - respondió el hombre vertido con una gabardina blanca y roja, Sarutobi se encontraba parado, ahora enfrente de Minato, su rostro estaba sereno y sus manos detrás de su espalda - me extraña de ti Minato, ¿por que haces esto?- pregunto calmado frente al niño, más no espero contestación alguna para continuar hablando - pensé que querías ser Hokage, esto no es algo que un Hokage haría pequeño -

- lo seré, pero para poder hacerme Hokage, primero debo ser un hombre, y hoy me he dado cuenta que a ojos de todos los demás sigo siendo un niño, como sea necesito es piedra así que por favor no interfiera - respondió muy educado el rubio, más sin embargo en sus ojos, las palabras de Minato sorprendieron a Sarutobi lo suficiente como para que el rubio tomase la delantera y consiguiera la llama azul, frente a los propios ojos del Hokage, cuando este mismo trato de atrapar al rubio se topo con una cortina de humo, impidiéndole la vista.

- ¡Minato?¡- grito desconcertado mientras cubría sus ojos del penetrante humo. Pudo notar que el humo desaparecía mientras alguien habría la puerta, Sarutobi se sorprendió se encontró con sus tres alumnos en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿maestro se encuentra bien?- pregunto Tsunade mientras se acercaba a ayudar a su sensei - ¿y Minato?- pregunto la rubia

- creo que escapo por la ventilación- respondió Orochimaru mientras miraba la rendija abierta

- se ha llevado, la llama azul- dijo muy serio Sarutobi, ante la mirada atónita de los tres sannin

* * *

><p>Kushina se encontraba recostada a la sombra de un árbol en espera de Minato, podía ver perfectamente como el cielo empezaba a tornarse entre naranja y violeta, en un bello atardecer, probablemente el ultimo que vería si no salia todo bien, no faltaba mucho para que el sol se ocultara completamente, probablemente 20 minutos, la pelirroja centro su vista en el bosque en espera de su querido Minato, pero su esperanza caía lentamente como el sol en el horizonte, hasta que noto una luz casi segadora frente a ella, la pelirroja llego a pensar que era la luz hacia el otro lado de la que todos hablaban, pero se percato de que era diferente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al notar la figura de su muy amado Minato acercarse a toda prisa hacia ella, consiguió lecvantarse ignorando el punzante dolor y se acerco para encontrarse con él en un cálido abrazo<p>

- regresaste- dijo Kushina mientras apretaba a Minato contra su cuerpo y acurrucaba su cabeza en el cuello del rubio

- te lo dije, todo esta bien- respondió feliz abrazando fuertemente a la pelirroja

- te amo Minato- Kushina se separo de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

- yo también Kushina - respondió el niño mientras sonreía de la misma manera que su compañera - pero ahora, debemos apresurarnos, ya lo tengo todo, pero no tenemos tiempo, me siguen de cerca, vamos- dijo acercándose al caldero en la fogata pero fueron interrumpidos por cuatro presencias que llegaron en un par de sapos.

- Minato, entrega la Llama azul- exigió Jiraiya señalando a su joven pupilo

- esto ha llegado muy lejos sera mejor que te explique, jovencita, por tu causa Tsunade destripo a mi pobre serpiente- se quejo Orochimaru bajando del baboso reptil que montaba.

- no le daré nada, y eso lo merecen por no creerme, Kushina lo necesita - respondió posicionándose enfrente de la pelirroja quien ahora tenia en sus manos la llama azul de Konoha.

- tranquilos,- aquella voz perteneciente al Hokage calmo toda la atención del lugar, dando completa libertad de palabra al anciano - Minato, ¿eres consiente de las consecuencias que acarrearía todo esto? con algo como esto podrías jamas convertirte en Hokage como deseas - pregunto acercándose al par de niños.

- un Hokage protege, es lo que yo se, por eso solo el más fuerte y capacitado es Hokage, porque tiene en sus manos el poder de proteger a toda una aldea y a cada ciudadano; se muy bien lo importante que es esta joya para la aldea, pero me es imposible creer que esto valga mucho más que el bienestar de una persona, por encima de lo material, la vida es mucho más importante, si para ser Hokage tengo que sobreponer una simple piedra entes que la vida de una sola persona, sin importar quien, entonces no deseo ser esa clase de Hokage; si hiciera lo que usted me esta pidiendo ahora mismo, no solo le daría la espalda Kushina sino que también a mi propio corazón, un persona que traiciona a su propio corazón, no puede ser llamado ninja, mucho menos Hokage, ser fiel a mi corazón y a mis convicciones, ese es mi camino ninja, proteger eso es un ninja - las palabras de Minato dejaron sorprendidos a todos los presentes incluso a Kushina - por ello no importa que voy a salvar a Kushina y a nuestro bebe, hasta el final- ante la ultima frase del rubio los cuatro adultos se quedaron de piedra sin creer lo que Minato decía, en especial con la palabra bebe. Por segunda vez en el día Jiraiya recibio las miradas acusadoras de los otros tres.

- ¡¿que diablos le haz enseñado a tu estudiante maldito degenerado?! no puedo creer que hayas contaminado la pobre inocencia de este niño, todo es tu responsabilidad, cerdo - grito como loca Tsunade dispuesta a golpear al peli blanco.

- que horror, y lo peor es que sera padre antes que tú, que decepción Jiraiya- Orochimaru negaba con su cabeza ante la descepción que sentia por cu compañero

- no, eso no es cierto, yo no le he enseñado nada de eso, - Jiraiya trataba de explicar su precaria situación. El tercero se mantuvo tranquilo aunque hasta el dudaba de su alumno. Todo el alboroto fue silenciado por un alarido de dolor, la cara de todos perdió el color al mirar a la pequeña Uzumaki doblándose de dolor y terminar de rodillas contra el suelo, algo que los cuatro adultos, sinceramente, no esperaban; Minato se arrodillo junto a Kushina sumamente preocupado y noto que el sol se estaba poniendo justamente

- no Kushina, resiste ya casi lo logramos, resiste por favor, no te vayas -suplico el niño rubio; mientras sostenía ambas manos dela pelirroja

-urh, me duele Minato, uhg, ahh - dijo mientras el sol se ocultaba por completo y la niña caía al suelo con los ojos cerrados, pasaron unos segundos en los que nadie puedo moverse, Minato estaba completamente estático sin poder creer lo que vio. Los ojos de Kushina se encontraban completamente cerrados, ella tirada contra el suelo sin mover un solo musculo, inerte sobre la hierba, el rubio estaba a punto de llorar con unas lagrimas asomándose por sus azules ojos. Sin embargo algo sorprendente sucedió ante él la niña abrió sus enormes ojos violetas y parpadeo un par de veces, fue entonces al segundo que se lavanto tomándose el estomago y revisando las demás partes de su, no tan muerto cuerpo - ¿sigo aquí? - pregunto desconcertada Kushina mientras era abrazada por un feliz Minato.

- Kushina, estas viva, - decía alegre el rubio. Los cuatro adultos presentes estaban confundidos con toda esa situación que no parecía tener pies ni cabeza

- ¿alguien me podría explicar que esta pasando aquí? - pregunto contrariada Tsunade.

-Lo que sucede es que como mi chakra no era suficiente para contener al Kyuubi, mi cuerpo empezó a rechazarlo, provocando que empezara a salirme sangre por ahí, pero Kyuubi nos dijo que si conseguíamos siete ingredientes muy importantes podríamos tener un bebe que me ayudara a soportar su poder y así no me iba a morir, pero aun sigo viva - explico bastante preocupada Kushina. Tanto como Tsunade y los demás presentes, a excepción de Minato, se encontraba con la boca abierta a más no poder

-¿que, están hablando enserio?- pregunto incrédulo el pelinegro, mientras que ambos niños asintieron, pero entre ese silencio se escucho un sonido abrumador, proveniente de la pequeña niña Uzumaki. _**"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, no lo puedo creer, todo salio tan bien que parece irreal, jajajaja que niños tan tontos, de verdad creyeron que se iba a morir y que ademas, tendrían un bebe por reunir un par de cosas y besarse, esto es lo mejor**_** jajajajajajajaja"** Tanto Minato y Kushina se miraron confundidos mientras los adultos presentes comprendieron por completo.

- Kushina ven conmigo un momento- dijo Tsunade mientras se alejaba un poco del grupo de hombres para poder hablar tranquilamente con la pelirroja

- tú ven conmigo renacuajo- pidió Jiraiya imitando a su compañera rubia. Fue aproximadamente media hora lo que necesitaron los sannin para explicar con puntos e ies, a los niños la situación.

¡¿QUE?!- gritaron ambos niños cuando comprendieron todo lo que sus mayores les explicaron, completamente rojos ante aquella explicación sobre anatomia humana, y el antiguo ritual de procreación de la humanidad.

- ¿esta diciendo que los bebes se hacen así, y que el hecho de que Kushina sangre de ahí significa que ya puede tenerlos, e incluso le pasa a todas las mujeres?- pregunto alarmado el niño ante la sorprendente información que había apenas procesado.

- ¿significa que no voy a morir y si quiero tener un bebe debo hacer "eso"?- la pequeña jinchuriki se encontraba en la misma situación que su contrariado amigo

- si, pero eso no es cosa de niños, sino de adultos - respondió sabia Tsunade

Ambos niños estaban de piedra y fue hasta entonces que se percataron de la treta de la que habían sido jugados.

- Kyuubi juro que te vas a arrepentir, ttebane! - amenazo más que furiosa la habanera sangrienta _**"no te tengo miedo, hmp lo que me hagas tu también lo sufrirás muajajajaja"**_se burlo maliciosamente el zorro. Ambos niños sintieron hervir su sangre recordando los problemas de esos tres días

- muy bien ya que todo esta solucionado, y el mal entendido, Minato podrías regresarme la llama azul, por favor - pidió muy correcto Sarutobi, mientras en sus adentros pensaba que debía empezar a impartir clases de educación sexual para que esto no se repitiese, aunque dudaba que alguien aparte de esos dos se metiera en ese tipo de problemas, Jiraiya seguramente seria un buen candidato a maestro para aquella clase, pensó

- si por supuesto señor, - respondió el rubio mientras tomaba la piedra y se la entregaba al anciano- lamento todos los problemas, que cause tomare la completa responsabilidad por los percances en la torre . Minato se disculpo mientra se inclinaba ante el Hokage quien sonrió al recordar la hazaña del niños enfrente de si

- esta bien Minato, aunque no todos los días un niño de trece años deja inmovilizados a 200 ninjas bien entrenados e incluso a los tres sannin y un Hokage, sin duda eres todo un ninja genio, uno que aparece cada cien años, y por lo que acabo de ver sabes como llegar a ser un gran Hokage, bien por ti- dijo mientras tomaba la joya entre sus manos - tienes un gran alumno Jiraiya, bien hecho- felicito Sarutobi viendo con orgullo a su dicipulo, que le devolvió la misma

- bien Kushina sígueme, lo que te dolía es un simple cólico, te voy a explicar todo lo que necesitas saber ahora que res una mujer- dijo la sannin rubia mientras tomaba a la pelirroja y la llevaba hacia su casa

- renacuajo, tu y yo teneos mucho que hablar y creo que ya es hora- explico mientras tomaba al muchacho por los hombros y lo alejaba del lugar. Dejando solo al hombre serpiente que solo resoplo ante el olvido de la importante junta que suponía tenían que asistir

- mejor me voy a con mis serpientes- expreso el pelinegro y se fue.

* * *

><p>un par de días después de los incidentes a causa de una terrible broma, todo había regresado a la normalidad, incluidos los dientes de Orochimaru, las cejas de los Hyuuga y los destrozos hechos por los dos cerdos, Fugaku incluso comenzó de nuevo su colección de juguetes. Minato y sus tres agrios amigos, se encontraban entrenando nuevas técnicas ninja en el campo de entrenamiento sur cuando el rubio les dio una noticia nueva<p>

- Kushina y yo somo novios- dijo rojo mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso por su declaración a sus estupefactos amigos

- ¡¿que?!- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo- quien lo hubiera pensado- dijo Hizashi ya más calmado

-oye no es esa Kushina ¿que esta cargando?- pregunto Fugaku viendo a lo lejos a la pelirroja que los saludo felizmente y siguió su camino.

- son fresas, esta castigando a un muy zorro muy malo- explico Minato con una sonrisa muy tierna y procedía a continuar su entrenamiento. Los otros tres no entendieron nada pero igual lo siguieron.

En su casa Kushina Uzumaki se sentaba en su mesa enfrente de un gran tason de fresas frescas.

-bien Kyuubi, hoy conseguí bastantes y muy baratas, a comer se ha dicho- dijo la pelirroja mientras una a una se llevaba el dulce fruto rojo a su boca- mm deliciosa ¿no lo crees?- expreso ella con satisfacción _**"no por favor ya no lo soporto, es maldita fruta infernal me esta matando, llevas comiendo solo eso durante dos días, no puedo más, te lo suplico Kushina, no lo volveré a hacer, pero para sabes que detesto la fresas, me**_** muero" **suplico el demonio de nueve colas - lo siento Kurama, pero te lo mereces y lo sabes, otro día más no te haría daño para escarmentar- respondió Kushina continuando con su tarea, y el zorro supo que no había escapatoria, porque cuando ella lo llamaba por su nombres, era porque estaba furiosa y no lo había perdonar fácilmente _**"no lo puedo creer, aquí nadie aguanta una bromita"**_ se quejo la bestia mientras aguantaba las ganas de vomitar por aquella fruta tan dulce.

* * *

><p>hasta aquí llega este, por favor sus comentarios que me animan a continuar<p>

no se preocupen todavía queda mucho que decir de estos dos, en la siguiente Kushina aprenderá a cocinar, esperen lo y si pueden revisen otras de mis historias de otros anime si les gustan, espero lo hayan disfrutado, muchos besos


	16. Capitulo Especial: Llámame, Tal vez

Hola, hoy, para cambiar un poco la rutina, decidí incluir un nuevo capitulo especial n.n

es un capitulo de un U.A. así que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, esto lo hice conmemorando los muchos capítulos que rescribir de esta historia (15) en particular, de la que me siento muy orgullosa, así que he decidido hacer una historia especial cada 15 capítulos para animarme a mi misma a continuar, solo me queda decir que me inspire en una canción increible

Recuerden los personajes de naruto no m pertenecen para nada todos son de Masa- kishi

* * *

><p><strong>Llámame, Tal vez<strong>

Esto era una locura de ello no había duda, todo el mundo sabe que hay una delgada linea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto; justamente ahora Kushina Uzumaki se encontraba mayormente inclinada por lo segundo. Ahora mismo se encontraba haciendo lo más estúpidamente loco de su corta e insensata vida, pero sin duda no era culpa de ella, no por supuesto que no, todo, absolutamente todo era culpa de aquel dios en tierra que la tentaba y seducía de maneras impensables para una simple y pobre humana como ella. Ahora mismo aquella pobre pelirroja se encuentra siendo observada por aquellos hermosos, gloriosos y profundos ojos azules, mismos ojos que la miran con una clara confusión y escepticismo. Ante aquel rostro expectante Kushina empezó a recordar cómo había comenzado todo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back<strong>_

Hasta hace dos simples semanas era ella normal, como cualquier otra jovencita de 15 años, preocupándose solo por el ramen, las peleas callejeras y los gatos , tal vez no tan normal; sin embargo no era una loca acosadora sexual en potencia. Todo habia cambiado aquel lunes cuando sus dos grande amigas, Mikoto y Hana, la convencieron de acompañarlas a ver a sus tontos novios y salir con un par de amigos, Kushina probablemente se hubiera negado rotundamente como siempre, desgraciadamente no encontró ninguna buena excusa para zafarse, ese no era día especial de ramen, tampoco pasaban "vida de gatos" en la televisión, ni si quera intento usar la estúpida excusa de sacar a pasear a Kurama, el mitad cerdo mitad gato obeso y flojo que tenia por mascota. Aquel soleado lunes simplemente se dejo arrastra por sus amigas al esperado encuentro, aun ahora la pelirroja pensaba que, si ese par no fuesen tan puras como un par de mojas, sospecharía que lo tramaron todo para meterla en aquella horrible situación. Ser acompañante de Mikoto y Hana no fue ningún problema , para nada, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que saludar a sus novios con cara de limón, su mundo seguía en pie como siempre. El problema comenzó después con una simple oración.

- Kushina déjame presentarte a alguien- Mikoto, alegre como siempre, llamo la atención de la pelirroja. Sin saber lo que estaba a punto de desatar, Kushina volteó su mirada a la dirección de donde provenía la voz de su amiga; lo vio y en ese momento supo que Dios existía - él es Minato Namikaze, el amigo de Fugaku- Kushina ni siquiera noto que en la misma oración fue nombrado el Uchiha, por supuesto que no, en sus oídos solo resonaba el hermoso sonido de su nombre, como canto de pequeños gatitos bebes con alas de ángeles.- Minato, ella es Kushina Uzumaki mi mejor amiga, junto con Hana por supuesto- termino de presentar Mikoto.

- encantado de conocerte Uzumaki- san - respondió muy gentil estirando la mano para saludar a la pelirroja, todos esperaron lo peor ,cuando oyeron que Minato se refería a Kushina por su apellido, cosa que la pelirroja odiaba de sobremanera, sin embargo nada sucedió, absolutamente nada. Kushina se había quedado en blanco dejando al rubio con la mano alzada y muy confundido. El resto de la tarde sucedió exactamente lo mismo, la pelirroja se dedico horas y horas a mantener la mirada fija en Minato sin decir nada u reaccionar ante la iniciativa del muchacho para entablar conversación. Minato se sintió totalmente incomodo ante la permanente y silenciosa mirada de Kushina en todo momento, más no cometo nada como el caballero que era, solo lo soporto igual qué el resto del grupo, confundidos por el comportamiento de la pelirroja tan inusual en ella. Sucedió como sucedió, hasta que llego el momento en el que todos se despidieron para partir a sus respectivos hogares.

Kushina llego a su hogar aun en shok, no fue hasta llegara a su cuarto cuando una cosa, solo una cosa salió de sus labios

- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaah- grito la pelirroja mientras carga por todas partes a su gato con sobre peso y naranja. Fue a partir de ese instante donde todo comenzó.

Kushina no sabía si lo que sentía por el rubio era atracción, amor u obsesión, o incluso las tres, pero desde ese lunes el mundo de Kushina se había destrozado desde sus cimientos, para que, desde sus cenizas renaciera de nuevo, girando entrono a una sola persona Minato Namikaze. Todo el que conocía a Kushina podría decir que se había vuelto completamente insana, especialmente sus dos mejores amigas. El martes siguiente de la "reunión" Kushina fue directamente con Mikoto y Hana para preguntarles todo tipo de cosas sobre el rubio

-¿donde vive?, ¿tiene novia?,¿ cuántos años tiene?,¿ en qué año esta?,¿ es rubio natural?, ¿ le gusta el ramen?, ¿es fuerte?, ¿qué champo usa?, ¿cuánto mide?, ¿usa trusas o bóxers?, ¿cuál es su fruta favorita?, ¿le gustan los gatos?, ¿cuál es su color favorito?, ¿cuál es su música favorita?, ¿usa calcetines?, ¿qué tipo de chicas le gustan?, ¿tienen la llave de su casa?, ¿qué perfume usa?,¿ tiene un gato llamado José?, ¿es vegetariano o carnívoro?, ¿veía las pistas de blue de pequeño?, ¿es gay?, ¿cuántos pezones tiene?, ¿ya le dieron su primer beso?,¿ el sabe si fue primero el huevo o la gallina?, ¿creen que yo le guste?-

Es obvio saber que en ese instante las dos jovencitas quedaron más que impresionadas, tanto que sus ojos casi se salen de sus rostros. No sabía qué era lo más impresionante, el tipo de preguntas tan extrañas, los gritos desesperados de Kushina, que ella pudiera hacer tantas preguntas en tan poco tiempo o que a Kushina le gustase un chico, a ella, quién había jurado que jamás se enamoraría de cualquier chico, aunque era bien conocido por toda la ciudad de Konoha que Minato Namikaze no era cualquier chico, era un genio total, reconocido por casi todo Japón, erudito, apuesto, atlético. Incluso Mikoto y Hana tuvieron cierto interés por él un tiempo, pero abandonaron sabiendo que no tenían mucha oportunidad, pero jamás imaginaron que Kushina tomaría interés en él, sin duda aquello era increíble.

No era simplemente interés lo que Kushina sentía por el rubio, no por supuesto que no. Tras su fatídico encuentro la pelirroja se acerco cada vez más al lado opuesto de la muy delgada line entre el bien del mal. En cuanto descubrió que su queridísima tía Tsunade vivía en el mismo barrio que Minato no lo pensó dos veces, tomo sus cosas, a Kurama y se mudo de inmediato, aun ante la negativa de su tía; lo único que le interesaba es que podía espiar al rubio mientras se encontraba en la intimidad de su cuarto, siendo sus ojos testigos de partes del cuerpo del muchacho, que no eran aptas para los ojos de los mortales. Lo espió a todas hora con todos los ángulos, a todo momento y tomo fotos. 50 veces fueron las que aventó, despiadadamente y sin ninguna delicadeza, a Kurama por la barda hacia el árbol del rubio, para que el la ayudase a bajarlo. Cada día siguió al rubio hacia su escuela, y para meterse a su casillero y robar los objetos personales de Minato, ropa, accesorios, pulseras, libros, cuadernos, dejando en su lugar una foto de ella. probablemente unas 30 fotografías distintas. Hizo una pancarta de 15 metros de largo, en la que se podía leer con letras gigantes , "te amo Minato" , la colgó en la azotea del colegio del muchacho, y aunque tuvo que darle una golpiza a todo el consejo disciplinario, el consejo de estudiantes, y la mayoría de los maestros del plantel, entre ellos el tío de Minato, Jiraiya, la muchacha logro que esa pancarta permanecía ahí en un tiempo casi indefinido. Kushina pasaba la mayor parte de su día en su tarea psicópata, no tenía tiempo para nada más, tan solo a veces para Kurama, aquello era para perderlo y pedirle a su guapo vecino que le ayudara a encontrar a su obeso gato, que por lo general se encontraba "perdido" atorado en una alcantarilla medio abierta o en las tuberías de los vecinos, que eran muy angostas. Tanto era el afán de la chica que las horas perdidas de sueño las recuperaba en clases, por lo general, fantaseando con su amado rubio. La razón por la que Kushina no dormía, era porque tomo todos los trabajos, que le permitieran estar cerca de Minato, ella repartía los periódicos todas las mañanas, podaba el césped de todo el barrio, repartía la leche, paseaba perros, limpiaba las azoteas de las casas e incluso como niñera de Fugaku, aquello fue cuando los chicos hicieron una "reunión de hombres" y Madara, padre de Fugaku tenía que salir de la ciudad por negocios, no confió en su hijo y amigos, así que decidió dejar a Kushina a cargo de vigilarlos; aunque Madara tomo esa decisión después del discurso de una hora de Kushina, en el que le explico todas los posibles desastres que podrían ocasionar los jóvenes sin supervisión, todo relacionado con las caras y lujosas posesiones de la mansión Uchiha, así fue como la jovencita Uzumaki logro su objetivo de vigilar sigilosamente el sueño de Minato, ante la mirada de terror y desagrado de los otros tres jóvenes en la habitación. Aquellos trabajos acosadores eran nada comparado con el cambio radical de la muchacha pelirroja. Kushina Uzumaki empezó a lucir aquello que siempre se empeño en esconder al mundo entero, su innegable belleza. Ella jamás pensó en arreglarse como la señorita que era, ¿por qué? simplemente porque ella nunca encontró una razón para hacerlo, su apariencia siempre fue más que descuidada, antihigiénica y prácticamente masculina, como se levantaba salía de casa, poco le importaba si se bañaba o no. Pero desde aquel desdichado día, aquello cambio, como si su mundo se hubiese iluminado y entendiera cosas que antes no entendía, maduro, percatándose de lo que tenía frente al espejo no era para nada atractivo ni para ella; así como era orgullosa decidió arreglarlo al instante. Todo el mundo noto es cambio por sobre todo, Kushina no solo comenzó a bañarse todos los días, dejo de llevar el uniforme con pantalón al que siempre se aferro aun en contra de las reglas de su colegio, y uso el mismo uniforme que todas, con falda incluido, bien acomodado, no arrugado no con manchas de comida grasosa; peino su cabello, se lavo la cara, y limpio todo lo que se debía limpiar y arreglo todo como debía estar. Tsunada casi murió cuando su sobrina le pido que le enseñase a maquillarse, no mucho, solo lo suficiente. Una gran masa de gente pensó que el fin del mundo se debía acercar al ver a Kushina mostrando tan despampánate belleza y descubriendo que hacía mucho había dejado de ser una niña. La pelirroja des cubrió, para su sorpresa, que su belleza causaba la atención de los hombres y decidió utilizarla también con su lindo rubio. Otro de sus tantos proyectos, cuando se puso ,literalmente, enfrente de Minato al lavar un auto en ropa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, rodeada de agua y espuma, más de la necesaria. Fueron muchas las irrazonables cosas que la pelirroja hizo para atraer la atención y afecto de Minato Namikaze, todas muy descabelladas, locas y casi ilegales. Cosas que Kushina Uzumaki jamás haría normalmente, pero ella ya no era normal, no desde que sus violetas ojos de cruzaron con los de él. Fue en su momento de mayor frenesí cuando a su cabeza vino la más loca de las ideas-.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

* * *

><p>Ahora de vuelta a su realidad Kushina se encontraba en medio de la recamara de Minato, dentro de su casa, colocando unos muñecos vudú, un pequeño Minato y una pequeña Kushina, debajo de su almohada que hace unos minutos,(justo cuando él llego), estaba oliendo como una total pervertida y el piso de la misma habitación, por debajo de la cama se encontraban unos extraños símbolos, que parecían ser brujería, junto al lado de ese extraño ritual estaba Kurama con unas marcas rojas en forma de x, comiéndose los bóxers del propietario de dicha habitación. Kushina seguía completamente estática como la primera vez que lo vio, ante la mirada de confusión y escepticismo del rubio, tras un eterno minuto de silencio Kushina hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.<p>

- hey, te acabo de conocer y esto es loco; pero, aquí está mi numero, así que llámame, tal vez - dijo a toda prisa Kushina mientras le daba un papel a un Minato completamente sorprendido. Sin perder un segundo la pelirroja tomo a Kurama y salió volando por la ventana de la habitación, utilizando el árbol de al lado como escalera, ignorando los alaridos del podre gato. Minuto miro el papel cuadrado en su mano y sonrió al instante. Cerro la ventana, espero un par de minutos y tomo el teléfono.

_Hey, I just meet you, and this is crazy; but here´s my number, so call me maybe_

* * *

><p>¿que tal ? espero de corazon les haya gustado y si quieren otro capitulo especial nos veremos en el capitulo 30 jajaja<p>

El siguiente cap (17) continuara con la historia regular espero les guste ya saben Kushina aprenderá artes desconocidos .


End file.
